


It Doesn't Matter

by CorruptedRoyalty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Fluff and Angst, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 69,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedRoyalty/pseuds/CorruptedRoyalty
Summary: Scarlett Higgins is a girl that stuck between the decision to making her parents proud or being happy. Sometime the choice seems easy and other times it's overwhelmingly painful.This story is based in the Goblet of Fire and the order of the Phoenix. I don't follow the timeline exactly.





	1. Meeting Him

I walk down the stair in a pair of sweats and a hoodie to the kitchen to get something to eat. I groan, looking at the calendar, only two more weeks until school starts. I found a note from my parents on the fridge.

 

Dear Scarlett,

We went on a business trip with the Malfoy. Since, we're not going to be back in time to see you go back to school; Draco will be staying at our house. This way you guys can keep each other out of trouble and make sure the others gets everything ready for school. He'll be here at 7:30 am if you don't wake up early enough; he knows where his room is.

Love,

Mum and Dad

 

I look at the clock, seeing it was noon. 'Just great, he’s in my house, but where?' I thought. Three girly screams echo through the house. I ran to the living room to see Malfoy, Flint, and Zabini standing up on the couch holding on to each other. "How may I help thee damsels," I took a mocking fight stance.

"Oh shoves it, you have a big brown rat running around here." Zabini points in the direction of a arm chair by them.

"Come on out Puddin." I call out to my cat.

"I'm right here, love." Flint smirks.

I gave him the finger. "Come on Puddin, no need to be scared of the ugly boys." I bent down to make her more comfortable.

"Hey, I'm not ugly." Malfoy yells.

"Be quiet gits, you're scaring her. Come on out Puddin," I call out for her again. She finally came out from under the chair and jump into my arms. I stood up, cradling her.

"It's a cat," Malfoy jumps off the couch and walk over to me.

"No duh," I roll my eyes.

"You should keep it in a cage." He snaps. I cover her ears and gave Malfoy an evil glare.

"Don't listen to him baby, mommy would never do that to you." I put her down on the floor. "She’s a part of the family, she has no cage." I flip my hair in his direction. "Come on Puddin, I'll make you some fish." I walk into the kitchen with her right on my trail. I open a can of tuna, and mix it up with her dry cat food before serving it to her.

I ran up the stairs and change into a pair of denim jeans and black shirt that had 'Girls will be Girls and Boys will be Toys' written in white on the front. I let out a sigh when I stare at my reflection. I had a large bust, soft stomach, wide hips that came along with a bubble butt, and thick thighs. It wasn’t that I was unhappy with my body, I was fine with myself. I knew for a fact that some guys genuinely appreciate it too. It was frustrating when Malfoy, Flint, or any of the Slytherin guys flirt with me, because I knew I wasn’t their type. I seen the girls that they date, they were all thin beauties. I have seen other chubby girls try to get with them, they were all rejected. The only reason they flirt with me is because my family was the second richest and high ranking death eaters after the Malfoys. Now, I had to put up with two weeks of fake hearted wooing. I got enough of that at Hogwarts.    

I walk back into the living room, where I was push against the wall. I look up and saw Flint. "I'll be your toy." He said in a seductive voice.

I use all my strength to push him off. "You wish," I said coldly, walking past him. I saw Puddin sitting on Zabini’s lap. "Looks like Puddin like you," I sat down next to him.

"If you're talking about yourself, you’re cockier than I thought." He jokes. This was the reason he was the only Slytherin I could tolerant. He was always friendly and jokes around with me. He never made a move on me. I figure seeing his mom’s multiple relationships, put him off from marrying for money and status.    

"Shut up," I push his shoulder playfully. She jumps on me, licking my face "Stop Puddin. That tickles." I giggle, grabbing her and giving her back to Zabini.

"When did you get this one?" He asks, petting her.

"In the beginning of this summer," I told him. A punch of smoke came out of the fireplace, making me jump. Allison, my best friend, walk out of the smoke with her black hair tied in a ponytail with a skull head band on with a pair of black skinny jeans on and a weird sisters t-shirt. I ran up to her giving her a big hug. "I missed you," I squeal.

"I missed you too. I’ve been staying at the Weasley." She hugs me tightly. She was famous for giving hugs that made you gasp for air when she let you go.

"Weasley’s? Forget them stay here." I pout, pulling back from the embrace.

"Come stay with us, they won't mind. It is so much fun there." She told me about how she and the twin pull pranks on everyone.

"Can't, I have to babysit Malfoy." I joke. I really couldn’t go, because he would blow the whistle on me so fast.

"Hey, you're not babysitting me." He snaps.

"What did you do to get a punishment like that? Anyways I got some good news, George Weasley is my boyfriend." She ignores him.

"You call that good news." Malfoy laughs.

"Sure, it's not Fred." I tease, ignoring him also.

"Yes, I’m sure.” She pushes me.

“How was the quidditch championship thing?” I ask. I heard what happen from the newspaper, but I want to make sure everything was alright with her.

“The Quidditch World Cup was fun. I don’t know why you didn’t go.” She emphasizes on the correct name of the sporting event. She begs for me to come all the way up to the day before. 

“I don’t understand that stupid sport, who knows where any of the balls are half the time.” I complain. I didn’t watch at Hogwart, why would I watch the world cup.

“All for the best you didn’t considering what happen after.” She pushes her lips into a thin line.  

“At least he waited until after the game.” I try to lighten the mood. She points her death stare at me. “I’m only joking.” I put my hands up in surrender.

“I really came over to ask you if you want to go to Diagon Alley next week." She asks.

"Sure, I still got to get school supplies." I accept the offer.

"Okay, I’ll send you an owl with final details. Bye." She gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek. She went back into the fireplace and yell, "Weasley’s burrow!" A big puff of smoke follow and like that she was gone.

"You shouldn't be hanging with those Gryffindor." Flint put his arm around my shoulder.

"What?" I snap. Who did he think he was telling me what to do?

"You are a Slytherin. How is it going to look if you’re hanging out with those freaks," He hisses.

"Allison is not a freak." I push him against the wall, pointing a finger in his face. "And if you ever talk like that about her again, I'll hex your ass." I threaten.

"You wouldn't even dare try," he hisses.

"We both know I would. I'm a Slytherin and the Ice Queen. I'm not on the quidditch team. I don't have to worry about getting cut, because that's the only reason why anyone respects you.” I must have hit a nerve, because he grab both of my shoulders and flip us over, so I was against the wall. Our faces were only an inch apart.

"Don't you ever disrespect me like that you little sl...” He was interrupted by Puddin biting his leg. She held on as Flint screams and ran around the room. Malfoy and I were laughing while Zabini was watching with wide eyes.

"Puddin, that's enough." I said once I was able to stop laughing. She let go and fell onto the arm chair on the right. I sat down besides Zabini on the couch, while Malfoy sat on the arm chair on the left side. Flint plops down on the other side of me, putting his feet on my lap. "What's your problem today, Flint?" I push his bloody leg off of me.

"What am I going to tell my parent about my leg?" He puts it back on.

"That's an easy one. You say, Mum I was acting like a bone head, bossing Miss. Higgins around. When she wasn’t having it, I threaten her. Her cat got scared and bites me." I mock his low slow voice.

"That's soon to Mrs. Malfoy." Malfoy interjects before Flint could responds.

"Let’s get one thing straight, I wouldn't marry any of you but if I had to my new name would be Scarlett Zabini." I snap. I hope that this would make them back off for a while. It was ridiculous that they were chasing me for money and status, especially when they already had those things.     

"You think Blaise is the best man out of all of us?" Flint asks.

"Yes," I stood up, walking over to the stairs with Puddin following me. "Flint cleans up your leg, before it drips on my couch." I walk up stairs and into my room. I let out a big sigh falling back on my silk covered bed. Puddin jump up and curl up by my side.

The door burst open and Malfoy came marching in. "What the bloody hell was that all about?" He snaps causing me to sit up. I put my hand up telling him to calm down.

"If you're going to bring friends over keep them out of my way." I told him, completely drain of emotions.

"The same goes for you." He sneers.

"Fine by me, now leave." I lay back down, hearing the door slam shut. "Jerk," I mutter under my breath. 

* * *

 

I walk down stairs in a jean skirt, gray v-neck shirt, and pair of black sneakers. I grab my hidden muggle cereal that Alison showed me. I made myself some captain crunch. I ran to put the cereal back in its hiding spot, when I heard someone coming. Malfoy came in demanding one of the house elves to make him a big breakfast. "Did you mean what you said yesterday?" He took a seat across from me.

"I said a lot of things yesterday, so quote me." I scoop some cereal into my mouth.

"Let's get one thing straight, I wouldn't marry any of you but if I had to my new name would be Scarlett Zabini." Draco mocks me, in a high pitched girly voice.

"What about it?” I glare at him.

"Do you really think Blaise is a better man than me?" He asks.

"Yeah I do," I answer. It was annoying that he was making like he care about my opinion. If it wasn’t for my last name, I’d be another chubby girl on his rejection list.

"Why?" He asks. I roll my eyes at him. Did he really need to ask that? He has to know that he acts like a complete ass majority of the time.

Before I could answer Allison's owl, Sorrow, came flying in with a letter tied to her leg. I read it out loud,

“Dear Scarlett,

I have sort of good news. Mr. Weasley is going to be busy at work, because of what happen at the Qudditch World Cup. Mrs. Weasley has to leave to take care of a sick family member. I made the suggestion that we stay at your place. This means that the whole Weasley family would be coming with me. So what do you think? Send me a letter as soon as possible.

Love,

Allison”

"No," Malfoy snap as I gave Sorrow a treat.

"Malfoy, I believe we make a deal, you stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours." I told him, writing a note that they could come.

"What's your point?" He asks.

"This is my business so stay out." I hiss, sending Sorrow off.

"What happen if your parents find out? I imagine they’ll be mad if they find out that the Weasleys and Harry Potter were here." He had one of those annoying smirks on his face.

“It doesn’t say anything about Potter.” I read the letter over, seeing if I miss something.

“He was with them at the World Cup.” He told me.

"So what if he comes. How would my parents find out?" I glare him.

"I might tell them." He casually shrugs.

"I will tell your parents that you hook up with that squib." I gave him a threat of my own.

“I didn’t know she was one.” He defends himself.

“Like your parents are really going to care about that,” I chuckle at his pathetic excuse.

"Fine, but if you invite them, I'm inviting Flint and Zabini." He told me.

"Go a head there about 50 rooms in this house I don't care." I got up, putting my bowl in the sink. 

* * *

I wake up the next day to Sorrow pecking at my window. I got out of bed, in my underwear to let her in. I untie the letter from her leg. As she eats the treats, I read that they would be over shortly. I close the window, so that she wouldn’t waste her time flying back. Sorrow went over to play with my own owl, Sugar. I pull on a purple off the shoulder shirt and tuck it into a leather skater skirt. I slip on a pair of black strappy heels. I curl the bottom half of my hair and slip on a pair of ruby stud earrings. I wave my wand to make my make up natural. I went downstairs, seeing Flints and Zabini with bags in their hands. I sent a glare Malfoy way.

"What, you thought I was kidding when I said their staying."He laughs.

"Can you guys at least try to be nice to them," I said as nicely as I could. They laugh, instantly pissing me off. "Fine then assholes, just make like they're not here like you do at Hogwarts!" I cross my arms over my chest to stop myself from hitting them.

"Okay, okay calm down." Flint shook his head out my outburst.

"Come on guys, I'll show you to your rooms." Malfoy guides them to the north wing of the house.

I went to the kitchen and grab an apple. By the time I was done, smoke was coming from the fireplace. Allison came out holding George's hand. Each of them had a suitcase in their hands. Another cloud of smoke shows Fred holding hands with a young red head girl. I couldn’t remember her name was, but I heard she had big crush on Potter. Each of them had a suitcase in their hand as well. The fireplace spat another puff of smoke, when it clears there stood another red head boy, who had to be Ron holding a suitcase.

I look him up and down, he looks hotter then I remember. Purity definitely had been good to him. I was a little relief to see Potter wasn’t with them. It wasn’t that I had anything against him, but it would be less drama. Seeing as him and Malfoy don’t know how to be in the same room together.

"Hey Scar," Allison hugs me. "This is the Weasley: Ginny, George, Ron, and Fred." She introduces me to everyone. I gave each of them a wave as their names were called.

"She knows me. I flirt with her every day at Hogwarts." Fred puff out his chest in ride. His style of flirting was jokes and charisma. It was a successful style, for you couldn’t help but flirt back.

"Please, you flirt with every girl," I laugh. He was a playful guy, who couldn’t seem to put a muzzle on his natural flirtation habits. 

"Yes but, none of them were as pretty as you." He licks his lips. The look of mischievous in his eyes defiantly put a girl on edge in all the right ways.

"Come on I'll show you to your rooms." I lead them up the stairs to the east wing of the house, otherwise known as my wing.

I heard Ron snap from behind me, "Fred stops looking up her skirt." I turn around and glare at him.

"Nice thong." Fred winks. I gave him a disgusted look and grab his hand to pull him to my side. When we got to the top of the stairs, I open the door to the first room on the right.

"That's your room," I push Fred in.

I open the door to another room across from Fred's, "Ginny."

I open the door next to Fred's, "Ron."

I open the door next to hers, "Allison and George."

"Thanks, you’re such a gentleman." She laughs, walking into the room. George hurries into the bathroom. He must have really had to go.

"You’re welcome. The last room on the right is mine, so if you need anything just asks. After you're done unpacking we can take a dip in the pool, if it's cool with the others. We’ll meet downstairs. Oh yeah, and stay away from the north wing of the house. It’s Malfoy's side for the summer." I inform her.

"Don't you think you should tell the others?" She asks.

“Damn, I forgot to do that. I should have said that in the beginning." I sigh. I wasn’t use to having this many guest. I only had her and Arnold, our other best friend, over.

"It’s okay. I'll tell George and Ginny. You tell Fred and Ron." She split the group up, knowing that I didn’t have the best social skills.

I nod my head in agreement. “What happen to Potter, I thought he stays with the Weasley every summer?” I ask.

“He’s at Hermione's. He felt uncomfortable staying at a deatheaters house.” She informs me, rubbing her arms, letting me know she was uncomfortable. It was a nervous tick that she had.

"It’s okay, I get it," I close her door. I walk over to Ron’s door, knocking on it.

"Come in," I heard him yell through the door. I walk in the room as he was putting clothes in a drawer.

"Hey," I smile. His head shot right up realize it was me and not one of his siblings.

"Hi," he smiles nervously.

"UM, I just thought you should know my room is the last one on the right, just in case you need anything." I kept shifting my weight from one foot to the other. Something about having his full attention on me, made me nervous. He nods his head. "We’re going to go swimming in the pool after everyone done unpacking." I intently regret the words that came out of my mouth, when I realize I told him instead of asking him.

"Sounds like fun," he said. I sigh relieved that he didn’t seem upset about my rude moment.

"We’re meeting down stairs. Stay away from the north wing of the house it’s Malfoy for the summer, so not my idea." I cringe, not knowing why I tried to make that into a joke.

"Alright," he nods his head. He stares at me, waiting for me to say something else

"See ya," I made my way towards the door.

"Yeah, see ya." I heard him say as I close the door and lean my head back on it. I look down at my hands, they were shaking and my face felt hot. 'Why was I so nervous, I hope he didn't notice,' I thought walking towards Fred's door.

I knock and he shouts through the door, "Who is it?"

"Scarlett," I answer.

A few moments later, Fred opens the door. "Come in." He moves to the aside so I could step in.

"I just came to tell you that my room the last one on the right. And, if you wanted to go swimming with the rest of us when you done unpacking?" I notice a box in his suitcase that said Weasley Wizard Wheezes on it. I thought about asking, but decided against it. I wasn’t going to have him trying to make me one of his test dummies.

"A chance to see you in a swimsuit let me think…HELL YEAH!” He yells the last part. I laugh he knows how to make a girl feel special.

"We are meeting in the living room. Can you do me a favor?" I ask.

"Sneak into your room tonight, no problem." He flashes his Cheshire smile.

"Stay away from the north wing of the house. It’s Malfoy's for the summer. He invited Flint and Zabini." I explain, ignore his answer.

"I'll try my best." His smile grew wider.

"Thanks." I said even though I had the feeling that the Slytherin boys were going to have some prank pull on them. I walk out the door, to see Allison standing there. "Are they okay with going to the pool?" I ask her.

"Yeah," she jumps up and down, excited to go swimming.

"Okay then, let’s get ready." I went back to my room to change into black one [piece](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b7/56/38/b75638ba399c985796bc1576e897efbc.jpg) that had the sides cut out and pull my skirt back on. I went to the living room, where Malfoy and Zabini were playing a game of magic chess with Flint watching. I lay down on the couch with my feet on Malfoy's lap.

"Why are you wearing that?" He asks, trails his hands along my sides. I decided to play with his head a little. Even though, I knew he wasn’t into me for the right reason, it was still fun to flirt with a handsome man. I curl up at his side, putting my pointer finger on his bottom lip, and slowly outline them.

"Cause I thought you would like it." I whisper in his ear. He leans in putting his face close to mine. 

 


	2. Chicken

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Ron coming down the stairs. I jump away from Malfoy's side, cause him to kiss the air. I straighten out my skirt, not looking at anyone in the room. I could feel Flint, Zabini, and Malfoy staring holes into the side of my head. "Hello Ron," I rock back and forth on the balls of my feet.

"Hey Scarlett," He looks me up and down, causing me to twitch under his gaze. "Everyone almost ready, you know for the pool." He mutters.

"Cool," I bite my bottom lip. Why am I getting nervous around him? I want to take deep breath to calm myself, but then it would make it obvious that I was nervous to begin with, if he couldn’t already tell.

"I'm going to go check on them." He ran back upstairs. I put my face in my hands and let out a small scream.

"You like Weasley?" Blaise asks. I look up to see all of them looking at me with an intense stare waiting for my answer.

"I do not," I snap. They kept on staring at me, not looking convinced at all. Before, they could interrogate me more, everyone came down stairs. "Let go to the pool," I rush everyone out of the room.

"Maybe we'll be joining you guy later!" Malfoy yells after me.

"That would be getting in my way, Malfoy!" I throw him a glare over my shoulders. I guide them to the basement door which leads to the pool.

* * *

 In the pool, George and Allison were making out, Fred was picking on Ginny, and I was having a little splash fight with Ron.

"Let's play chicken," Ginny push Fred away from her. The rest of them yells, giggles, and cheers.

"What, how do you play chicken?" I stood there confuse not knowing what they were talking about.

"You don't want to play that, Scar. It’s probably some muggle game." I heard Malfoy’s voice. I turn around to see Flints, Zabini, and Malfoy in their swim shorts.

"Malfoy, do you remember our deal?" I growl through my teeth.

"I was thinking about that." He smirks down at me.

"What about it? It's a great deal." I sneer.

"Yeah, well screw it." He does a back flip into the pool. Flint and Zabini follows right after him.

"Going to give him hell," Ron whispers in my ear, sending shiver down my spine.

Instead of answering him, I swam towards Malfoy, as he broke through the surface of the water. I slap him right upside the head. "You have to be difficult don’t you." I snap.

"I guess you'll have to deal with me all summer." He smirks.

"It's going to be hell for two weeks." I hiss. He smirks widen. "For you that is," I whisper in his ear, giving him a cold glare. His face turns white, as his smirk drop. I smile, swimming back to the group. One of the good things about being ‘courted’ by them is that I can do the devil to them and they can’t do anything back. "How do you play chicken?" I ask a group of jaw dropped people.

"How did you do that to Malfoy?" Ron asks.

"Maybe one day I'll teach you, but for now teach me." I was interest to know this muggle pool game. Besides, the power I had over Malfoy wasn’t teachable.

“One person goes on the others shoulder and the person on the top would have to push the other pair down. We'll show you." Allison jumps on George’s shoulder. Ginny went on Fred's. I pull myself up so I was sitting on the edge of the pool, with only my feet in the water. Allison and Ginny push, shove, and pull each other until Ginny finally fell off.

"I want play, it looks like fun." I swing my legs back and forth. This was a game where I could use my weight to my advance as long as I got a partner who can hold me up.

"How about we play Slytherin vs. Gryffindor?" Malfoy swam towards us.

"I mean there four of us and four of you guys." Flints explains.

“There fives of us.” Ron points out.

"One of you guys can be the referee." I agree with the teams. I wasn’t exactly comfortable with any of the Gryffindor’s guys yet to be on their shoulders.

"There are one girl and three boys on your team." Allison look amused.

"I got Scarlett." Malfoy pull me back into the water, hugging me.

“I doubt you have the man power to lift her.” Flint did a few muscle poses. In responds, Malfoy pick me up by my hips and lifts me up over his head. I gasp, happy that we were in a pool so that if I got drop it wouldn’t hurt so much. He put me back down to hug me tight to him, as if I was about to be snatch away at any second.

"What about us?" Zabini asks.

"You can go on Flint shoulder." I told him with Malfoy still hugging me.

"Hell no," they snap looking at each other in disgust.

"What you're going to make us lose to those Gryffindors!" Malfoy shot them a death glare.

"Fine," they hiss, looking very upset.

"This is going to be fun." I pull away from Malfoy to jump on his shoulders. Blaise did the same with Flint. The sight of them in that position and their pouting faces made me laugh. It seems to have the same effect on everyone as they were laughing too.

"Shut up." They snap.

"You guy make a cute couple," I smirk. "Don't you think Allison," I turn to her, who stayed on George’s shoulder the whole time.

"Very sexy," she giggles.

"Let's get this started." Ginny got back on top of Fred's shoulder with her game face on.

"Swipe his legs," I lean over to whisper in Malfoy’s ear. With the twin’s height advantage, we need to do something extra to win. He nods his head, smirking. I/Malfoy were taking on Allison/George. Allison and I were push and pull on each other. Malfoy swipe George's legs as I held on to Allison so they broke apart.

"Cheater!" Allison points her finger at us.

"I didn’t hear anything about rules, when you explain it." I smile from above her.

“Ron!” George turns to the referee.

"We don’t say no leg swiping." He scratches the back of his neck.

"We got you guys out fair and square." Draco smirks. He moves us behind Ginny/Fred, who was trying to fight off Blaise/Flint. George was about to yell to warn them, but it was too late. I already pull Ginny off.

"We won!" I let myself fall off of Malfoy’s shoulder.

"You guys cheated," Ginny whines.

"No, we didn't cheat. We just played dirty there a different." I roll my eyes. She was acting like a child. It was just a playful game. There weren’t even any bets place on it.

"Oh really, what," she snaps, getting my face.

"Cheating is against the rules; playing dirt is just finding loopholes." I push her away from me.

"Typical Slytherin, you can’t win straight up, so you have to play dirty." She put air quotes around play dirty. She shoulder checks me as she got out of the pool and storm out of the room. She didn’t even grab a towel, meaning that she trialing water all over my house. I was about to go after her when I was pull back by my shoulder.

"She’s a sore loser." Ron explains. I push his hand off my shoulder roughly.

"I don't give a damn, just because someone does something a lot doesn’t make it okay. If that was the case, we wouldn’t lock up serial killers. You better tell her to never even try and get in my face like that again or I'll rip her to pieces." I could feel the anger pulsing through my veins. He looks a little taken back for second. Then he did something that no one has ever done to me when I was upset, he touches me. He puts his hand on my cheek, rubbing his thumb in a circular motion. It was oddly calming.

"You have anger problems don't you, love." He smiles down at me, making my stomach flip.

"Uumm… yeah," I took his hand off my cheek. I couldn’t decide if I like the how he made me feel vulnerable. It was a new feeling for me. I always knew a man’s intentions with me and let that guide my emotions. I didn’t know Ron’s, so I didn’t know how to feel. "No one's ever calm me down before." I look in his eyes.

"There’s a first for everything." He smiles at me as he close the gap between our lips. I felt a shot of electricity go through my body. I lean myself into the kiss. He pulls himself away roughly, making me stumble a little and fall into his chest. I look up to see his eyes filled with regret and fear. It made me feel the same emotions, was I that bad of a kisser. 

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that.” He whispers. He jump out of the pool and ran out of the room. Do the Weasley air dry at their house or something? If he was going to be a jerk after kissing me, the least he could do is not leave a water trail in my house.


	3. First Date

It had been three days and Ron was able to avoid me by staying in his room the whole time. I decide to comfort him directly. I knock on his door, but he didn’t answer. I open it with shaking hands and close it behind me. He was sitting on the bed, look down at his hands. I clear my throat to get his attention. He looks up to see me standing there. "Did you come to kill me?" He let out a bitter chuckle.

"No, but the other Slytherins in the house want to," I sat next to him on the bed.

"You're not mad at me?" He gasps.

“I’m little upset that you regret kissing me and trial water through my house.” I shrug, trying to make like my ego wasn’t as damage as it was. A guy runs away after kissing you, is never a good sign on your abilities.

 “I don’t regret kissing you.” He kept on his surprise expression.   

“Then why did you run?” I turn to look at him. I wanted to see if he was lying.

“I ran, because I kiss you without your permission and I was ashamed. I’m sorry for that.” I believe him, he look like he was beating himself up over it. A part of me admire him for it, Malfoy and Flint kiss me plenty of time off guard. They never once apologize for it, even when I let them know I didn’t appreciate it.  

"There no need to be ashamed, I definitely like it." I look into his eyes and saw that he didn’t believe what I was saying. I lean forward planting a kiss on him. The electricity was running through my body again and I love every bit of it. Ron pushes me down on the bed not breaking the kiss. His hands ran along my sides, move up towards my breast. I push him off in a panic.

"Was I going too fast?" He sat back up, look down at me in concern. He was so caring and cute, completely different than anything I’ve ever experiences.

“Yeah," I sat up against the head board. He was at the foot of the bed with his legs spread out. "How does it feel to have a crush?" I ask, tucking my legs underneath me. He gave me a weird look. "I never had a crush before I'm just wondering." I explain.

"You get really nervous around them; you know you get this uneasy feeling." He was having difficulty explaining the concept.

"Ronald, I know what nervous means." I laugh.

"When that person gives you any kind of attention it feels bittersweet. You’re happy to have their attention any way you can, but like I said they make you nervous. So, you normally end up doing something embarrassing." He explains how I felt for him to a T.

"That how I feel with you," I confess. "You're my first crush," I blush, not knowing why I blurted that out.

"I like you too," he chuckles.

"So you would be my boyfriend?" I ask.

"Are you asking me?" His jaw drops in shock.

"Yes, I am," I nod.

"Yeah, I will be your boyfriend, but what about the Slytherins? Don’t you have a reputation?" He asks.

"They don't matter only you and I matter, they're just the background." I got lost in his eyes.

"We should get back down there, before they think we're having sex." He gets up and helps me up.

"Yeah, we should." I laugh. We found the group in the backyard. Everyone eyes went wide, when they saw us holding hands. "Like you never seen a couple before.” I roll my eyes like it was no big deal.

Ginny walks up to us. "I'm sorry, Scarlett for the way I acted. I let my temper get the best of me sometimes." She apologizes.

I open my mouth ready to say a nasty insult, but Ron squeezes my hand. He was giving me a look that said be nice. "It alright, it seem that we have that flaw in common." I said as sweetly as I could. Malfoy push Ginny out of the way to stand in front of me.

"I understand if you felt sorry for him but…" He spoke confidently like he was going to solve the whole situation.

"Shove it Malfoy, because I asked him." I cut him off.

"What? Do you know you are going to have to deal with at school? What would our parents think? I can’t protect you all the time?” He narrows his eyes at me. I snort, like I need him to protect me.

"They don't matter." Ron snaps.

"No Weasley, Gryffindors don't matter. Slytherins the other hand do." Malfoy snaps, getting in his face. Ron looks angry, but nervous at the same time. I yank Malfoy close to me by his shirt collar.

"You listen, Malfoy. When you mess with Ron, you messing with me, you remember what happened the last time you messed with me." I hiss. I could see the fear in his eyes, recalling the time that I kick him in the ball so hard that he couldn’t walk for days without aching. I smirk; it felt good to be feared. I drop his collar, making him lose his balance as he fell on the ground.

"What Weasley, you need your woman to stand up for you?" Flint laughs. I was about to go off on him too, but Ron pull me back.

"At least I can get a woman." He said, making the Gryffindors laugh. Puddin came running up to me.

"Hey Puddin," I pick her up. She licks my face. "Puddin this is Ron." I held her up to him.

"Cute kitty," He grabs her from me. She cuddles into his chest.

"Come on, I want you to meet Sugar." I pull him by the bottom of his shirt to an open area in the yard.

"Sugar!" I put my arm out. A beautiful red eastern screech owl came out from my bedroom window and land on me. "What do you think of my new boyfriend, Sugar?" I ask. She let out a big trilling noise.

"Is that a good thing?" He laughs.

"It definitely is," I smile at him. "These are my babies, what do you think?" I ask as Sugar got bored of being on my arm and flied up into the sky.

"Remind me a lot of their owner,” he teases.

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.” I throw my hair over my shoulder. 

* * *

 

I wake up to someone jumping up and down on my bed. I kick that person as hard as I could in the leg, making them fall on me. We both let out a groan. I open my eyes to see Ron lying on top of me. "Ron, I was sleeping!" I push him off of me.

"I know, but we been dating for three days and we never had a first date yet." He got comfortable next to me.

"Where are we going?" I sat, ready to get dress and go.

"That's a surprises now go get dress and meet me downstairs." He rolls off the bed and walk out of the room.

"I hate surprises." I grumble, getting out of the bed to get [dress](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9c/77/59/9c7759ebcdc1db06e6116580470b04df.jpg). I change into a black and red plaid dress that ends right before my knees. I sat down at my vanity table, curling my hair. I gave myself pink glossy lips and smokey eyes. I did a quick spell to get red French tips. I slip on my five inch black pumps. I put on a leather jacket that was long in the front, but short in the back and had spike on the shoulders. I went down stairs to see Ron waiting for me.

"You look beautiful." He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You don't look half bad yourself." I smirk. He looks very handsome in his leather jacket. “Look, we’re matching.” I pull on his unbutton red and black flannel shirt that was over a gray shirt.

"Time for the blindfolding," he held up a scarf.

"A blindfold?" I snap, not like the sound of it.

"Yes, a blindfold. You wouldn't want to ruin the surprise would you?" He put the blindfold on me. "Come on, I'll lead you." He grabs my hand.

"Where are we going Ron?" I whine.

"I got it taken care of." He pulls me in the opposite direction of the front door.

"You'll tell me if there a step in front of me, right?" I ask.

"Of course, I wouldn't want you to fall." I heard a door close. We must have gone out the back door.

"Or if there’s a hole in the ground?" I felt my heels sink into the ground, grass.

"Yes I will." He sighs.

"If people are looking at us funny, you'll tell them to piss off?" I ask.

"I don't think anyone will be there, but if there is then yes." He answers.

"Why won't there be anyone there? Where are we going?" I pull on his sleeve.

"Surprise, remember blindfold." He taps me in-between the eyes.

"Like I could forget," I scoff. I hate the unknown.

"Step up," He told me.

"Are there stairs?" I did as he instructed.

"No, step over." He orders.

"Was it a hole in the ground?" I took the biggest step that I possibly could.

"Nope," he let the p pop out. "Now, stand here." He let go of my hand. I could hear his footstep fading away.

"Why are you leaving me? Ron this isn't funny!" I panic, reach up to take the blindfold off.

"No, calm down and wait." He laughs.

I put my arm back to my side as I listen to my surroundings. My ears perk up at the sound of running water. "What up with the running water? Is it raining outside?" I figure we had to be inside, since I didn’t feel any rain.

"No, it’s not." He calls out to me. He didn’t sound that far away, maybe a few feet away at the most. 

"Are you finished?" The scarf was making the skin underneath it itch.

"Yes, I am. I'll take your blindfold off." I felt him, untie the scarf. I open my eyes to see we were at the waterfall by my house, the waterfall flow into a river. Alison, Arnold and I use to come here all the time to play. In the middle of the river there was a table set for two floating magically above it.

"This is so amazing Ron." I couldn’t stop my eyes from moving everywhere. This place was always so breathtaking.

"Really, you like it? When Alison suggests this, I thought it meant be too over the top." He smile, relieve to know that his hard work wasn’t a waste.

"This is the most creative, thoughtful, sweetest thing anyone ever done for me." I kiss him.

"Shall we eat?" He pulls away from the kiss.

"Yes, I'm starving." I walk towards the table, but stop.

"What wrong Scar?" He ran into my back making me stumble forward. He caught me before I fell into the water.

"How are we going to get to the table?" I wouldn’t be able to jump; the table was too high up.

"Look down, love." He chuckles. I look down to see stepping stone that led up so we could get to the chairs.

"You really thought this through." I felt love that someone would go through the trouble of doing all this for me. He blush under my eyes that I’m sure held hearts in them. We step on the stones leading up to the seats. I sat down and saw my favorite pasta sitting right in front of me. "Ron," I smile.

"Yes," he smiles back at me.

"You're the best," I lean over to give him a peck on the lips. As the date went on we got to know each other better, and had a lot of laughs. The best date I ever had.


	4. Diagon Alley

I was standing over a sleeping Ron with a bucket of ice cold water. "One, Two, Three," I toss the water on him.

"AAAHHHH," he let out a little girly scream, causing me to fall on the ground from laughter. "What bloody hell was that for?" He leans over the bed to stare down at me.

"For waking me up," I said through my giggles. He let out a grunt. "I would have just jump up and down on the bed, but Fred said that wouldn't wake you up." I stood up.

"Matters how you were jumping up and down on me." He shook his head, making water splash everywhere.

I smack him on the shoulder. "Get up and get ready, we're going to Diagon Alley to get school supplies." I walk out of the room and downstairs.

"Woke up your boy toy?" Allison asks.

“I spill ice cold water on him. He screamed like a little girl.” I laugh, replay the moment in my head.

"He's not mad at you?" Flint arches his eyebrow.

"No or at least I don't think." I began to wonder. He didn’t look mad, he even made a joke. But, if the tables were turn I would be furious.

"He's probable mad at you.” Zabini smirks, happy to take advantage of my insecure moment.

"Shut up," I snap. Ron came down in jeans and a black t shirt. "Hey Ron, are you mad at me?" I pout.

"No," he looks at me like I was dumb for thinking so.

"See, he is not mad at me." I stuck my tongue out at them, causing them to roll their eyes at me. "When are we going to leaving?" I felt my stomach growl.

"We are waiting on Draco," Flint huffs.  

I groan he takes forever on his hair alone. "I'll go get him," I ran up the stairs that lead to Malfoy's side. I knock on his door, screaming his name like a maniac.

"Come in!" He yells through the door.

I walk in to see him still in bed. “You didn’t even get out of bed!" I grab a pillow to hit him over the head with.

"No," he groan, half asleep.

"Hurry up, I want to eat." I snap. He got out of bed, standing in front of me in just his boxers.

"And you need me to eat because…" He glares.

"Cause we're going to Diagon Alley today, remember." I put my hands on my hips and tap my foot. He sighs and walks into his closet. I sat down on his bed, wanting to make sure he moves fast. "Hurry up!" I yell after a few minutes.

"Shut up or I'll take longer!" He pokes his head out of the closet.

"If you take longer, I'll come in there and dress you myself!" I threaten, throwing a book at the closet door.

"I would like that," he laughs.

"Shut up and just hurry," I snap, not like that I didn’t have a better comeback.

"Why are you waiting for me anyways?" He walks out of the closet fully dress.

"Because if I went back out, you would have gone back to bed," I roll my eyes, getting off of the bed.

"True, but what if I walk out naked." He ran his hands down his body and thrust his hips. I snort, making him laugh.

"I made sure you knew I was here. So there would have been no excuses, if you walked out naked it would be because you wanted to disgust me." I gag as if I was imaging him naked.

He scowls opening his mouth to no doubt give a nasty comment, but I cut him off. "I'll race you down stairs." I ran out the door. I look back to see him running after me. Good, I want to eat. When I reach downstairs, I jump on Ron's back. He stumbled a little, but caught his balance. "Hey sexy," I whisper in his ear before kissing his cheek.

"Hey baby," he laughs at my playfulness.

"Look Malfoy here, we can eat." I point at him.

"Yes, I can see that." He walks to the fireplace.

"Wait, shouldn't you get off his back." Zabini actually look concern for my safety.

"No, I trust Ron." I kiss his cheek. I giggle internally as he turns red.

"Are you sure Ron can be a little clumsy?" Ginny ask. Ron sent a glare her way.

"Can we just hurry up, I'm hungry." I whine.

Ron walks over to the fireplace, grabbing the powder and yells, "Diagon Alley," while throwing the powder down. I felt a familiar pull and swirl from my navel. I was sitting down in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron.

"What, where's Ron?" I ask out loud.

"Over here, love." I heard from under me. Ron was underneath me, lying down on his stomach. He turns his head to throw me a weak smile.

"Sorry Ron," I jump off of him.

"Told you, he is clumsy," Ginny giggles coming out of the fireplace. I turn around to see the rest of them standing there laughing. I gave them all a glare making them shut up. I got off the floor and help Ron up. I guide them to the place that I want to eat at.

"Ice cream for breakfast, babe," Ron looks up at the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

“Why not?” I shrug. Isn’t this what kids are suppose to do when their parents are away? I walk inside with the rest of them close behind me. "I want cookie and cream," I told the lady behind the counter. "What do you want?" I turn to Ron.

"Can I have rocky road?" He asks the employee.

Everyone else told the lady what they wanted. I paid for it, seeing as it was my pick. When we were finished eating, we went to get our robes re-size. We got weird look being a mixer of Slytherin and Gryffindor as we got all our school supplies. With school matters out of the away, we decide the split up. Ron and I had gone off by ourselves. Fred, George, and Allison went to Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop. Malfoy, Flint, and Zabini went to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ginny found a couple of friends from Hogwarts to hang out with.

"Look there Harry and Hermione," Ron point to them. "Let's go say hi." He drags me over there.

Dread fills me for I knew that they probably didn’t like me. I never said anything rude nor done anything, but I never stop any of it either. I just stood there and watch.

"Hey Harry, Hermione," Ron greets them. They greet him in the same fashion, looking at me strangely. I knew they were wonder why he was holding my hand. "This is Scarlett Higgins." He introduces me to them.

"We know who she is, Ron. We've been going to the same school for how many years now." Hermione glares at me.

"Oh right," Ron look at his shoe. His hair hid his embarrasses face.

What a bitch, that comment was completely unnecessary. We know of each other, but we don’t know each other. I took a deep breath and calm myself down. I was going to be nice to Ron’s friends. "And it is a shame that after all those years we've never been properly introduced. So, thanks Ron." I look over to see him smiling. It warm me up inside to know that I made him feel better. "Sorry where are my manners, hello Harry, Hermione." I smile at both of them.

"Hello Scarlett." They both greet me with some hesitation. They seem shock that I was being polite, which I don’t blame them for. I wasn’t normally nice to people, until after I got to know them.

"What do we owe this introduction to?" Harry glance at our hands.

“Scarlett is my girlfriend." He blushes with a goofy smile on his face. That smile left his face when the awkward silence set in. They probable thought I was tricking him to get closer to Harry for Voldemort. It was annoying how people want to stereotype others based on their house. I don’t have to have every Slytherin trait.  

"Let's gets something to drink." I suggest, hoping once they got to know me they wouldn’t feel awkward.

"Sure," Hermione agree. We walk to the Leaky Cauldron, got a table and some drinks. Twenty minutes past and we were getting along great.

"A perfect way to ruin a good time," Harry narrows his eyes at the door way.

"What are you talking about?" I look over my shoulder to see Malfoy and his followers behind him. "Don't worries about them, I'll take care of it." I told them as they walk over to the table.

"Scar, isn’t it already bad enough that you're going out with Weasel over there. Now you're hanging out with scar head and mudblood." Malfoy sneer with disgust.

"Shut your mouth, git." I hiss, standing up.

"EEEWW, you’re really are going out with Weasley!" Parkinson throws her hands around like she was trying to scare away a bug.

"Keep your whore under control Malfoy." I kept my eyes on him as I point at her.

"I'm not a whore!" She stomps her feet on the ground.

"Shut your mouth slut, your suppressors are talking." I glare at her. Everyone in here didn’t need to know our conversation.

"Are you going to let her talk to me that way," she turns to Malfoy.

"Like he can do anything to stop her," Ron laughs. He covers his mouth not meaning for that to come out.

"Keep your bloody traitor under control." Malfoy mock me.

"He's not a traitor, you're just ignorant." I snap. If I had it my way we wouldn’t have to hide either, but it wouldn’t be because muggles become our slaves. It would be because that muggles understands that we might have the potential to hurt them but we won’t. We can live in harmony together instead of separate.   

“Then your parents must be ignorant too.” He glares at me.

“I never said they weren’t,” I shrug. My parents have very narrow minds. They didn’t even like me being friends with Arnold because he’s gay.

"What have you done to her, Weasel?" She shrieks.

I slam my hand down at the table, stopping all the bickering from the one group. I had always had this opinion, but they always thought I was joking. They would laugh so hard that they would hold their side. "I had enough of this. If you ever disrespect Ron again, I will embarrass you so bad not even the man whore will want to fuck you." I slap her across the face. I storm out of the place and down the street. Ron ran after me. He wraps his arms around my waist stopping me from going any farther. "Sorry if I made a bad impression with your friends. They must think I’m an animal." I lean back onto his chest.

"Are you kidding? They love you, the way you stand up to Malfoy. Both of them have wanted to slap Parkinson at some point." He laughs. I let out a sigh of relief.  "You’re amazing." He kisses me. I smile into the kiss. He licks my bottom lip. I open my mouth letting our tongues explore each other’s mouth. When we finally pulled apart, I had a big smile stuck on my face. "It's getting late." Ron looks at his watch.

"Let's go." I grab his hand, leading him to a fireplace. "You want go first or me," I ask.

"Lady's first," he gently pushes me forward.

"You really are a gentleman, Ron." I roll my eyes, playfully. I grab some powder and throw it onto the ground. "Higgins Mansion!" I yell. I land on my feet in my fireplace. I step out, dusting myself off. Ron came out of the fireplace a few seconds later.

"Where is everyone?" He asks.

"I don't know wait here's a note." I grab it off the table. "They’re in the game room." I read the note as I sat down on the couch.

"Want to join them?" He asks.

"No, come sit next to me." I pat the seat.

"We’re going to Hogwarts tomorrow." He bites his bottom lip.

"I can't believe time went by so fast." I smile.

“It was only two weeks.” He laughs.

“A lot happen in those two weeks.” I kiss him. If you told me two weeks ago that a Weasley would end up being my boyfriend, I would laugh in your face and say that I don’t even know them. If I couldn’t go out with Malfoy, a boy I knew all my life, I wouldn’t be able to go out with a boy I just met.    

"Can I ask a question?" He pulls away from me.

"You already did." I smirk, lean in for another kiss.

He leans back to avoid me. "Do you think things are going to change once we go to Hogwarts?" Ron plays with the ends of my hair.

"No, why would you ask that?" I look at him concern. Did he feel different now that school was starting?

"You're a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor. You're the ice queen and I'm a sidekick." He let out a big sigh as he lean back into the couch.

"Ron, no one is going to break us apart. We survive Malfoy for two weeks and he’s the worst Slytherin there is." I grab his hand to kiss his knuckles. "I'm ice queen to them. Do you think they will say anything, they're scared of me." I smile, there were perks to being queen.

"I don't know why you're so sweet." He pinches my cheek.

"Only to you," I kiss him. As we made out, I began to wonder if things would change once we got to Hogwarts.

 


	5. Prove It

I was in a compartment on the train with the Gryffindors. The candy cart lady came around and everyone got something. I was eating my pumpkin pasties as I watch Ron stuff his face with chocolate frogs. He notices me staring at him. "You need something?" He asks.

"Just wondering how you eat so fast and not choke." I told him. It was amazing to watch, it didn’t even look like he chews.

"Practice," he puffs his chest out in pride.                                                                                         

"I think we're going to be there soon, we should change." Hermione look at her watch.

I grab my uniform from my trunk. Hermione, Allison, Ginny, and I went to the changing room. As I was walking out now in a school uniform, I bump into someone and fell to the ground. "Watch where you’re going," I growl as I got up.

"Is that anyway to talk to Mr. Fratzanyer?" I heard a familiar deep voice.

"Arnold!" I jump in his arms.

"Arnold!" Allison bust out of the changing compartment to jump on his back.

"You guys get off, I'm going to AHHHH!" Arnold yells. We fell into a compartment, laughing.

"Do you mind?" I heard a screeching voice yell.

"Shut up Parkinson, your voice is hurting my ears." Arnold covers his ears causing Allison and I to laugh even more.

"Allison, Scar on the floor with another man. What would Ron and George think?" Hermione dramatically gasps.

"What would Wealsey think, Scarlett?" Malfoy asks.

"You’re agreeing with Hermione." Allison raises an eyebrow at him.

"No and don't talk to me, you bloody traitor." Malfoy snaps. Allison tears up as she picks herself up and ran out of the room. I was so angry at Malfoy; he knew that Allison’s grandparents disown her when she was place into Gryffindor.

"Malfoy, you have some nervous." I got up and advance on him to throw a punch at him. Arnold grabs me and throws me over his shoulders before my fist could connect with his face. He walks out of the compartment.

"Lucky, Malfoy, you're lucky! Arnold won't always be here!" I shook my fist at him until I couldn’t see him anymore. "Arnold makes sure my skirt doesn't ride up," I demand.

"Okay princess," Arnold laughs.

"Don't call me princess!" I punch him in the butt.

"This is our compartment," Ginny lead him inside.

"Ron, Arnold has something to return to you." Hermione nods towards him.

"Here," Arnold drops me on Ron's lap.

"You have to get a better leash on that thing." Arnold jokes.

"I'll make a mental note." Ron laughs. I glare at both of them.

"What did you do, Scar?" Fred was excited to know what kind of trouble I got into.

"Nothing," I pout, folding my arm across my chest. It was technically true, I didn’t land the punch.

"She almost punched Malfoy." Ginny smiles ear from ear.

"You did what?" Allison gasps. I knew she would be upset that I almost got in trouble in her defends.

"Almost is the key word." I defend myself.

"Why?" George asks. He knew that it had something to do with Allison, seeing how she came in upset.

"Is it because he called me a bloody traitor?" Allison asks.

"He had no right to call you that." I spat.

"But, if you ignored it he’ll give up and go away." Allison shook her head. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes, for I knew she’s going to pulls a prank on him. If not the twins would have.

"Like, you’re not going to pull a prank on him. And ignoring a Slytherins is the worst thing you can do to us it means we won. Then you’re on the list of people we can push around." I explain. I felt guilty when I thought of all the people I pushed around and manipulated, because my personality was stronger than theirs. And for what, to get a moment of power that made me feel better about myself.   

"That’s just Slytherin way of thinking." Ron pulls me from my thoughts.

"What do you mean?" I turn towards him.

"Hermione punched him and his still pick on her." He gave an example of how it really doesn’t matter what you do, if someone wants to bully you they will.

"Good for you Hermione, You can’t just do nothing." I rest my head on Ron's shoulder.

"He has a nasty prank coming this way," George growls. I smile, happy that my friend had someone to protect her.

I felt my eyes get heavy, something about the train ride always made me tired. "Going to sleep," Ron whisper. I nod and closing my eyes to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

 

"Get up love, my legs are numb." Ron shook me awake.

"Sorry," I got off his lap.

"It’s okay. Come on, we’re here." He grabs my hand, leading me off the train and into a carriage. I got in and cuddle with Ron, not saying a word to each other. It felt so right to be in his arms and the silence was peaceful. I didn't even notice my friends in the carriage until we got to Hogwarts. I walk to the Great Hall, where Arnold and I separated from the group. I sat down at the Slytherin's table. Malfoy and his followers came and sat around me. Dumbledore start his normal speech.

"What the hell do you guys want?" I snap. I was still anger at him for what he did to Allison.

"We're sitting with you. You are lucky we’re even doing that, because after all the Slytherins hears about Ron, no one's going to talk to you." Malfoy rolls his eyes.

"Malfoy look at my face, does it look like I care what you or anyone thinks about me?" I point at my face.

"You say that now." Flints hiss.

"I know that for a fact." I snap. This chance was not sudden I always wanted to be a better person. I just never had the courage to do it before, but Ron gave me that push that made me feel like I could.

"Then prove it, tell everyone when we get to the common room." Parkinson challenges.

"I will,” I glare at her. I wasn’t ashamed of Ron. I went out with him to Diagon Alley and rode with him on the way here. If this extra act would get them to shut up then so be it.

"I have a special announcement to make," Dumbledore break script from his normal new school year speech. Everyone turn their heads towards him. "We will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year. We will be competing with Drumstrang and Beauxbaton." He announces. Everyone broke out in cheers.

Zabini was jumping around in his seat with a stupid smile on his face."What the hell is your problem," I snap, annoy with him shaking the whole bench with his jumping.

"The beautiful French girls are coming!" He cheers.

"So," I arch an eyebrow.

"Most of them are part or full veela, sexy." He licks his lips.

“How do you know they’ll want anything to do with you?” I tease.  

"Look at me. They’ll be fighting themselves for a piece of this." He gestures towards his body.

"You can only hope." I laugh.

“I’m sure, none of them will holding a candle to you, Scarlett.” Malfoy put a piece of hair behind my ear.

“We’ll see if you feel that way when they walk in.” I scoff. I hate when he makes like he was securing my self esteem. It didn’t need securing thank you very much. If it did, it would be because of guys like him. 

“Their veela, I can’t control my reaction. If they have to use magic to be attractive then what does that say about them.” He made like he was disgust by them. Even, though he went after a girl last year who was rumored to be part veela. He pretends like all those conquests didn’t happen and he only had eyes for me. Like I’ve never been to a Slytherin party and seen him takes those girls up stair. He was constantly insulting my intelligences.  

"I would like you to give a warm welcoming to Beauxbatons." Dumbledore announces. Girls came in with blue dresses and pointy hats doing a little dance. They throw flowers around and blowing kisses to random boys. I will admit that they were all striking beauties, who move with grace and sex appeal. Most of the males and a few females were leaning over to watch as they pass by them. Malfoy, Flint, and Zabini were literally drooling. The girls took their seats at the Ravenclaw table. I look over at the Gryffindor table where I saw Ron who had on the same awe expression as the rest of them. I scowl. I might need to rearrange a few of these beautiful faces. 

"Now give a warm welcome to Durmstrang!" Dumbledore said. I watch as a group of muscular handsome guys come in doing some trick with their sticks and blowing fire, before they sat down on our table.

"Their hot," Parkinson smirk, looking down the table where they were. I found myself doing the same. They had this masculine aura that made me weak in the knees. I knew I was the biggest hypocrite in this moment.

"Not as hot as me," Malfoy snaps.

"Is someone feeling insecure about themselves?" I mock him as I spoke in a voice a mother would to calm down her spoiled child. I pinch his cheek to only get it smack away.

"I'm not insecure. I'm just stating a fact." He stuck his nose up in the air.

"More like an opinion." I took a bite out of a roll.

"You know it true." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Maybe to some girl that has bad taste." I snicker at my own joke.

 “Your attention, please! I'd like to say a few words, eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks, three extremely dangerous tasks.” Dumbledore explains what one who has to do if they enter the game. People cheer for that announcement, where it was in anticipations to watch or compete. “For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch.” He moves over to show man with a bad comb over and a small mustache. When Crouch clears his throat to start talking, a thunder shout throughout the room and it began to rain. Parkinson and few other girls scream covering their head. The door behind the teacher long table slam open and a man came in who face was cover in scares, pieces of his nose was missing, and he had a bulging blue eye that was being held in by a strap wrap around his head. Dumbledore stuck his wand in the air to stop the storm as the man took a sit at the table.

“That’s Moody, he’s an Auror. They call him Mad Eye Moody.” Malfoy inform us on who the man was.

“He seems to own up to his name” Zabini snickers.

Crouch clear his throat again. “After a long deliberation the minister has decided that no one under the age of 17 can enter the tournament.” The crowd boos him as the Weasley twins yell that it was rubbish.

Dumbledore silences them by making a huge stand that held a cup with blue fire coming out of it appear in front of him. “Anyone who want to enter will put their name in the goblet of fire. I have put an age line around it, so if anyone under 17 tries they will pay the consequences.” He warns us. If you ask me he should be speaking directly to the Weasley twins.

I finish my dinner as everyone talk about who should enter. I look over at the Gryffindor table. I saw Ron mouthing to me to meet him outside. I nod my head. "Time to say bye to your Ice Queen," I waves at them as I got up to walk out of the Great Hall.

"Good that way we can get the whole Slytherin house in the common room." Parkinson claps. I scoff at her as I walk out.

"Hi guys," I notice there were three boys I never meet.

"Hey babe, this is Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan." Ron introduces me.

"Hi, I'm Scarlett Higgins," I smile. They all gave me a harsh glare in return.

"We know," Lee snaps. I try to remember if I didn’t anything personal to them, but I couldn’t come up with anything. But, then again most of the time I was guilty by association.

"Come on let go you guys, leave the lovebirds alone." Harry looks like he wanted to get out of here as fast as possible.

"Goodnight, don’t do anything you’ll regret." Dean gave me one last glare.

"You got to be at your own common room by 10:30pm, so you got 25 minutes." Seamus said slowly, keeping his glare on me. They walk off, leaving me confused.

When they were all out of hearing range, I turn to Ron and ask, "What was that about?"

"Seamus is punctual person." He looks at the floor. That was hard to believe, the boy who was constantly blowing things up was punctual. Punctual people are careful.

"No not that. I meant the glares, if looks could kill I'd be long gone." I explain frustrated.

"That, umm well, you see…. they don't exactly like you." He struggles to get out.

"Why? How can they not like me? They don’t even know me?" I put my hands on my hips. Who did these people think they were, judging me without even knowing me?

"Because, you're in Slytherin and they think you're evil. But, don't worry once they get to know you they'll like you." He ran his hands up and down my arms.

"Just great more people I have to prove myself to!" I punch the wall. "AAWWW," I cried out, holding my hand.

"Calm down, what are you talking about more people?" He grabs my hand, looking it over.

"Malfoy thinks I care more about what other Slytherins think then I do about you. Now, I'm going to tell the whole house that I'm with you to prove him wrong." I explain.

"Crap its 10:25pm, want me to walk you to your common room? Or maybe we should go to the nurse for your hand." He ran his thumb over my knuckles that were bleeding.

"I’m fine. I think it’s just swollen. Hurry to the common room, I don’t want you to be late." I gave him a kiss goodbye.

"If you don't want me to be late then don't kiss me, because I will have to start snogging you." He smiles.

"Bye, Ron." I giggle. He gave me one last kiss before leaving. I made a stop at the bathroom to wash my bloody hand, and then head to the common room. I walk in to see that it was pack wall to wall.

"Finally you're here." Parkinson gave a tired sigh. Millicent Bulstrode pushes me through the crowd.

"Flint, Crabbe, and Goyle help her up," Malfoy orders.

"Up?" I ask.

"On the table, love," Flint points at the table they cleared. Crabbe and Goyle grab me by each arm and lift me up. I felt a hand go on my butt, pushing me upwards. I stood on the table and felt my palm start to sweat at the pack room staring at me. I look back to glare at a smirking Flint.

"Go Higgins," Parkinson rushes me.

“Welcome Back,” I said nervously. I got annoyed that no one was paying attention. They were talking to each other. "Hey, your Ice Queen got an announcement! I have a new boyfriend!" My words cause the whole common room to break out in whispers.

Half of them were whispering, "I knew it, Draco got her.”

I heard some say, "Marcus finally got her. I guess persistence does work."

A few were saying, "Blaise, it’s got to be him. She likes him the most."

"No, no, stop it! It’s not Zabini, Flint, or Malfoy. It’s Ron Weasley!" I was ready to pull my hair out. Everyone stare at me in shock. "Ron Weasley from the golden trio," I state, letting them know they heard right. I was annoyed that they were judging me. Now everyone was either giving me a look of disgust or confusion. “I'm not here for your approval. In fact, I could give a shit what you think. I only told all of you to prove a point." I jump off the table and ran to my dorm.

 

 

Draco’s POV

I tilt my head to the side as I watch Scarlett ran up the stairs. I enjoy the way her hips sway and her bum bounce with each step. She was much thick then the girls I usually go for, but I still found her visual pleasing. If I found that the physical act didn’t feel as good with her, then she could lose weight.    

The whole common room was in an uproar. People were freak out as if it actually affects their lives. Among the voices I could make out:

"How could she date him?"

"That’s disgusting, I would never do that."

"Does she have no loyalty for her own house?"

"I swear, I thought she was going to say Draco that would have been better than Weaslbee. At least then Slytherin would have power couple."

A smirk found its way on my face when I heard that last comment. "Good work you guys," I told them proudly.

"Soon, she'll break up with that bloody traitor and be back with us." Flint cheers. It was not about her being back with us, it was about her being with me. He didn’t need to know that considering that he want her himself.

"The whole school is going to lose all their fear and respect for her," Parkinson smiles. Why she was helping me I didn’t know, seeing as she wants me for herself. I need to keep an eye on her, in case she sabotage my master plan

"We all know us Slytherins need our fear and respect.” Zabini grin, proudly.

"Yes we do," I snicker. I was confident that my plan would work out in the end.

 

 

Ron’s POV

I got to the common room to see all three of the guys I need to talk to. "What's wrong with you guys? Scarlett could tell you didn't like her!” I gave them a stern look. This must be how Hermione feels like having to constantly scold Harry and I.

"Good." Dean crosses his arms over his chest.

"You guys owe her an apology." I was annoyed with their rude behavior.

"Why?" Seamus spats.

"Because you’re wrong about her,” I couldn’t believe them. They felt like they knew her better than I did and they never had a conversation with her.

"We’ll apologize when she prove it to us." Lee shrugs his shoulders.

"She shouldn’t have to prove herself to you!" I ran up to my dorm, mad that my friends couldn’t be happy for me.


	6. Dragons

I wake up to Puddin rubbing herself on my face as she purrs. "Stop, I'm up." I pick her up and put her on the ground. I look around my dorm silently thank my parents for paying for me to have my own dorm. I got up and feed Puddin and Sugar. I did my usual morning routine. I change into my school uniform. I look back at the clock to see I had five minutes until breakfast. I walk down to the common room, it was completely empty. I was surprise that Malfoy them hadn’t waited for me. They always did, no matter how many times I told them to get lost. I walk to the Great Hall by myself. I enter the room to see Parkinson pointing a finger in Ron’s face in front of everyone.

"You're not good enough for a Slytherin! You hear me, you dirty blood traitor!" She pokes his chest with every word. I felt like steam was coming out of my ears. I shut the door quietly, wanting to have the element of surprise. "You’re nothing weasel and Higgins is royalty. You are nowhere near worthy of her." She raises her hand in the air to smack him. I grab her wrist tightly before she could bring her hand down. "Who the hell!" She roars. She turns around to gasps in shock when she saw it was me.

"I’m touched, Parkinson. I had no idea you thought so highly of me." I smile sweetly at her while tighten my grip on her hand.

"You’re hurting my wrist." She hisses.

"But, there is no need to defend me." I shook my head, ignoring her whines of pain.

"Scarlett..." She eyes tearing up.

"Kisses his shoe and tell him you're sorry for disrespecting him." I order her

"What?" She let the tears run down her face.

"Miss Higgins, what are you doing to Miss Parkinson?” Professor McGonagall rush over to us from her seat.

“I stop her from hitting Ron. I was telling her, she should tell him sorry.” I let go of her wrist. She rubs it, glaring at me.

“Did you go to hit him, Miss Parkinson?” She asks. She nods, too shame to say anything. “10 points from Slytherin and tell him sorry.” She demands.

"Sorry Weasley." She spat out, looking down.

"That doesn’t seem at all sincere." I took a step towards her.

"Sorry Weasley." She hisses, glaring at him. Before I could tell her that wasn’t much better, she turns on her heels and ran to the Slytherin table. McGonagall went back to her seat once she saw that everything calm down.

"See you in class, hopefully." I smile.

"See you later, class or no class." Ron gave me a peck on the lips. He walks off to the Gryffindor's table. I walk to my table. I fill my plate with harsh brown and over easy egg. I mix them up together and eat my breakfast in peace for once.

"Here’s your timetable." A first year gave me a paper.

“Thank you,” I took the paper from him. "Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindor," I read my next class.

"I hate that Hagrid." Malfoy hisses.

"At least Ron will be there," I smile.

"You think that a good point?" He snorts.

"Shut up, Malfoy,” I snap.  
“Oh look, Krum putting his name in.” Bulstrode let out a dreamy sigh. Victor Krum drops his name in the cup. His friends clap his back once he crosses the age line as if he already won the tournament. 

"What the hell are you doing here Weasley," Malfoy snap. I turn around to see Ron standing there.

"Hi Ron," I got up to hug him.

"I came to walk you to class." He hugs me back.

"Bye losers," I grab Ron’s hand, waving to them as he led me out of the Great Hall.

"Thanks for the whole Parkinson thing, but you didn't need to." He wraps an arm around my waist.

"I know, but Parkinson needs to learn to shut her mouth." I growl.

"You taught her well." He laughs.

"Thanks, I was thinking of becoming a teacher." I twirl my hair around my finger.

“I feel sorry for those kids." Ron teases.

"Shut up," I punch his shoulder playfully.

"Make me,” He put his face right in front of mine.

"My pleasure," I kiss him as we walk along. I was surprised we didn’t fall into anything. "Damn we're here already." I pull away, seeing we were already at Hagrid’s hut.

"Too bad," he gave one last kiss.

"Let's sit on that big rock," I pull him over to the rock to sit down.

 

Draco’s POV

"Bye loser," Scarlett waves bye to us, holding hands with that bloody traitor.

Soon it will be bye lover. She will see that the Wealsey boy is stupid rebel phases she going through. With the stupid people around me it might take longer than I thought. I turn to Pansy, "What were you think? I said when Scarlett wasn't around."

"I'm sorry, Draco. I thought she wasn't come." She pouts.

"Now, she’s got all her respect and fear back." I rub my temples, all my hard work was for nothing.

"Who fears her?" Flint look dumbfounded. I swear sometime I think he is part troll with how stupid he is.

"Slytherin does, no one even tried to stop Weasley from coming over here." I look at the whole table in disappointment.

"I said I'm sorry." Pansy whines.

"It just a minor setback, but don't make that stupid mistake again." I hiss. She hangs her head like a child, who was told they wouldn’t be getting dessert.

 

Scarlett’s POV

I lean into Ron as I could feel Slytherin glaring holes into my back. "Hello, I'm Professor Hagrid." He introduces himself to the class. "And I'll be teaching Care of Magical Creatures." I was excited for this class I was fascinated by magical animals. By animals in general, I was trying to convince my parents to let me get a dog. But, they said since I couldn’t take it to school I wouldn’t be able to take care of it.

"A useless class," Malfoy mutters from behind me. I wanted to turn around and snap at him. He was so self center that he thought learn about other creature was useless.

"Your term project will be to raise a dragon!" Hagrid’s voice was filled with excitement.

"A dragon," I ask shaking. Of all the animals, it had to be that one. The only one that I was scared of, I rub my head thinking about the childhood accident I got into.

"Scared for your hair?" Flint snickers.

"Shut up," I hiss.

"Get with a partner," Hagrid told us. Ron grabs my hand. "Then you can come and get your dragon." Hagrid pull the cover off of a cage that had a bunch of baby dragons in it.

"Scar come on, let's go get a dragon," He stood up, but I stay put. "Babe, come on," He pulls on my arm.

"I don't want to Ron?" I shook terrified.

"Why?" He asks.

"Don't you know anything about your girlfriend, Weasley?" Malfoy scoffs.

"Yeah, everyone knows she scared of dragons, because when she was little a dragon put her hair on fire. Poor thing was bald for a whole year." Flint pats my head.

"I still have scars," I rub my scalp. It was my fault really, for running up to it all excited when I saw it store. It was only medium size and the cage it was in was high, so it only caught the top of my head. I remember the smell of burnt hair and flesh. My dad was screaming at the owner of the store that he wanted it killed. My mom was crying that my hair might never grow back. In the end, I had to wear hats for a year and the dragon was ship to some dragon place in Romania. 

"Come on, I’ll be there the whole time.” He grabs my hand dragging me over to Hagrid. I look at the dragon with wide eyes.

"Their cute," I said shock. From my childhood memory, they were scary scaly creatures.

"All babies are cute." Hagrid laughs.

"I want that one. Can we have that one, Ron?" I point at the green and yellow dragon.

"Hey, we wanted that one," Flint yanks the cage towards him.

"Ladies first, Flint," I push myself in front of him.

"Millicent is right here," Flint points at her.

"If that what you call a lady, I don't want see what you call a pig." I snicker. She snorts at me, not doing much to prove me wrong.

"Hagrid, can we have that one?" Ron point to the one I wanted.

"Sure. This one is a boy," Hagrid pick it up and place it in Ron’s hands.

"Here," He gave me the dragon.

"Hi cutie," I smile at him. I turn towards Flint and stuck my tongue out. My dragon did the same. I laugh, walking back to the rock and put him on it.

"What name do you want little buddy?" Ron asks. He wags his tails. "How do you like Bobby?" Ron looks at me.

"EEEEWWWW Ron," I screech.

"What name do you like, then?" He put his hands on his hips offend by my reaction to his name suggestion.

"I got Puddin and Sugar so it has to be something that falls under that." I explain.

"How's custard?” He asks.

“No, that doesn’t sound right." I shook my head.

"Taffy?" He tries to work with me.

"Taffy?" I ask the dragon. He flaps his wings to fly around me.

"Taffy it is," Ron smiles.

"Everyone leaves with a sack. In this is enough food to last you a week, a sponge and soap to bath them." Hagrid pass them out. "Class Dismiss," He waves goodbye.

"Can I keep him in my dorm?" I gave my best sad face, in cause he wanted to say no.

"Sure." He shrugs. I pick me Taffy, happy to be keeping him.

"What class do you have next?" I ask as we made our way back to the castle.

"Divination, you?" He asks.

"I have Muggle Studies." I told him. I pick the class, because I thought I would be easy. How complicated our muggles? If I need help I suppose I could ask Ron, seeing as his dad work for that department.

"See you at lunch then." He let go of my hand, now that we were in the castle and had to go separate ways.

"See you." I gave him kiss. He walks off to class.

"Come on, Taffy. Let’s meet your new family." I walk to my dorm with him in my arms.

"Going to drop off your dragon," Malfoy jumps in front of me.

"You scared me," I held Taffy close to my chest.

"What did you name him?" He asks ignore the fact that he gave me heart attack. I walk around him, only have him follow me.

"Taffy," I inform him, once I saw he wasn’t going away. He growls at Malfoy. "Looks like he doesn't like you," I laugh.

"Yeah, but you do." He licks his lips, making me crinkle my nose

"In your dreams Malfoy," I stop in front of the Slytherin common room. "Burmese Python," I said, causing the wall to open up.

“Do I get a kiss for walking you here?” He puckers up.

"You didn’t walk me, you follow me." I ran up the stairs and into my dorm. "Sugar, Puddin meet Taffy. Play nice and have fun. I'll be back at lunch to feed you guys." I drop the sack by my bed before heading to Muggle Studies.


	7. Apologies

"Your homework is to find your favorite muggle movie." Professor Burbage told the class.

Easy class like I thought, all we’re going to do is finding our favorite muggle things. I was please with myself for making the right choice.

"Here a portable DVD play and the intrusions to work them." Burbage passes them out before dismissing class. I went back to my dorm to feed my pets. As I was walking to the Great Hall, Lee, Dean, and Seamus came up to me. I tense up, not in the mood for a fight.

"This is from all of us." Lee gave me a box of candy.

“Is this prank candy?” I eye them up and down in suspicion.

"No, it’s part of our apologies.” Dean told me.

“We’re sorry for being so rude to you. We were just trying to protect Ron." Lee explains. I could understand that I would do the same for Arnold and Alison.

"We were definitely wrong about you." Seamus adds.

"Apologies accepted." I smile, happy they finally accepted me.

"Hurray," Seamus hugs me.

"No touching!" Ron pulls me out of his arms.

"Hi Ron," I giggle at his jealous behavior as I hug him.

"Come sit with us on the Gryffindor table." Ron suggests.

“Sure,” I nod. We walk over to sit with all his friends. He starts to build a mountain on his plate. "Do you have potion next too," I ask. His mouth was full so he just nods his head. I grab a turkey wrap.

"You don’t eat enough." He said in between bites.

"You eat a lot, so we even out." I shrug. I eat enough to get full. He eats until he bursts his stomach.

He grunts, not lifting his face from his plate. When he was finished, he let out a loud burp. He looks at me embarrassed, blushing.

"Good one," I laugh.

"Thanks," he smiles in relief.  

“We did, it took all night but we did it.” Fred ran over to us waving around a vial in glee. George was running next him just as excited. Allison shook her head trailing behind them.

“What did you do?” I ask.

“They made an aging potion, so they can put their names into the cup.” Allison rolls her eyes at them as they shook their vials in pride.

“It’s not going to work.” Hermione look up from her book.

“And why not, Granger,” Fred bent over to meet her eye with a challenging gaze.

 “You see that? It’s an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself?” She point out the blue line that was around the goblet.

 “So, what of it?” He didn’t let up on his stare.

 “So a genius like Dumbledore couldn’t possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted like an aging potion.” She gave him the same intense stare.

 “Well, that’s why it’s so brilliant…” George began their defense.

“…because it’s so perfectly dim.” Fred finishes it.

Hermione already had her comeback ready, but Allison interrupted her. “Don’t waste your breathe Hermione, I already explain this to them. But, they can’t take a lost gracefully.” 

 “Ready Fred?” He hooks his arm with his brother.

“Ready, George.” He did the same and they pour the potion down the other throat. They both jump across the line. I clap along with the others, when I saw that nothing happen. Allison slaps my hands down, giving me a stern look. The twins drop their name in the goblet and give each other a high five when still nothing happen. Everyone cheer except Allison and Hermione when the goblet let rings of blue light out, throwing the twins out of the circle. They sat up with white hair and a beard.

“You said…” Fred points an accusing finger at George.

“You said…” George launch at him. They began to wrestle around on the ground. Everyone surrounds them, chanting fight. Hermione roll her eyes and went back to her book. Allison watch now amused with the situation.

Angelina Johnson laughs at the twins as she steps over the line and drop her name in the goblet. “Oh, to be 17,” She mocks.

“Yes, indeed Miss Johnson” Dumbledore laughs. “Come on, boys. You can join the other who try and fail in the hospital wing.” He led the twins out.

"Let’s get to class," I grab Ron hand, seeing as the show was over. We went to potion and sat down on a desk together. The door slams open and in came Snape. He walks over to where Ron and I were sitting.

"Ms. Higgins, do you have your seat mixed up?" He asks.

"I didn't know we had assigned seats." I was confused. Did I miss the sheet on the door on the way in?

"We don't yet, but you will soon." He said, still confuse as to why I was sitting by Ron. He walks to the front of the class. He did his normal start of the year speech and announces we were going to have assign seat this year. The class let out a groan of agony putting a he smile on his face.

"His total git," I whisper to Ron. It made me wonder if he became a teacher because he enjoys torturing children, or if he so many years of dealing with ungrateful student made him this way.

"I thought all Slytherins love him?" He spoke loud in surprise, making Snape gave him glare that said avada kedavra. I sunk down in my seat in embarrassment for I wasn’t sure if he heard what Ron said. If he did, it would be easy to figure out I was talking shit about him. Normally, I wouldn’t care what a person thinks, but this man grade my work. I might not like him, but he’s easier on my work being my house. I didn’t want to change that. Ron hung his head, not meeting his eye.

Once he saw that we weren’t going to talk again, he picks up his paper to tell everyone where to sit. "Over here will be Bricksburg and Wealsey." Snape points at a desk. Ron went to go sit next to Allison.

"Goyle and Pansy," he said. I giggle a little watching Pansy walk over to Goyle, looking disgusted.

"Granger and Finnigan," he slams his hand on a desk. I went off into day dream land, as he went off naming pairs.

"Higgins and Zabini." He said. I got up to sitting next to him. "One of you needs to copy the instruction off the board. Then get to work," Snape orders. I copy everything off the board. We were brewing Gregory's Unctuous Unction. It made the drinker believe that the person who gave it to them is their best friend, because of that the drinker is willing to do whatever the person says for they believe it’s in their best interest. Why would your best friend steer you wrong?

"I'll get the stuff." Zabini got all the ingredients and put them on the table. I chop up the roots as he heats the pot up. "Roots please," He stuck his hand out. I drop them in his hand. I prepare all the ingredients while he pours and stirs. “All done,” He wipes the sweat off his forehead.

"I’ll get Snape." I got up and brought him to the table.

"Very good, now you have to test it." Snape look in our cauldron.

"What?" My jaw drop, I was not going to be anyone's puppet.

"One of you will take it and the other will take notes." He rolls his eyes, clearly annoyed with having to explain himself.

"How long does this last?" He asks.

"Only three hours," Snape said in a bored tone as he walk away to help someone else.

"Zabini take it." I order.

"What?" He looks at me like I had two heads.

"You think you can make me take it?" I ask. He let out a big sigh and drank it. 

* * *

 

I had three feet of notes. I made Zabini do all chores and homework. I made him do stupid things for my entertainment. He walked up the girl's stairs, to have them turn into slides making him fall down comically. When it wore off, he was furious with me. He was glares at me from the Slytherin’s table. I was sitting at the Gryffindor table between Ron and Hermione, across of me was Allison.

"Did you have fun with Blaise?" Lee asks.

"Of course, I made him run into wall and go up the girl stair so they would turn into slides," I laugh.

"You’re the devil." Allison teases. Although I’m sure Ron had to do a lot worst.

"What did you make Seamus do?" I ask Hermione. He didn’t look mad, so I assume it wasn’t too bad.

"Just get me stuff and do chores I don't like to do." She put her head down in guilt. She didn’t want to make him anything against his will, but she had to for a good grade. We needed at least a foot and half of notes.

"What did you do Ron?" I turn to him.

"Everything she and George wanted. Do you know how much stupid stuff I had to do?" Ron snap, clearly upset about being a puppet.

"We made him strip down to his boxers and ran around the castle singing, I'm too sexy." George snickers. Even though I felt like there was a reference I was missing, I laugh at the image I had in the head. I try to stop the giggles from escaping me when I saw Ron glaring at me.

"Come on Ron, its funny. If it was any other guy, you'd be laughing." I nudge him.

"I guess it was funny, but it defiantly wasn’t in the moment." He grudging admits. I cut up my steak, before shoving a piece my mouth. "What you doing after this?" Ron asked, changing the subject.

"I got to find my favorite muggle movie for muggle studies." I told him. It was easy homework, just time consuming.

"Can I watch with you?" He asks.

"That would be great. We can go to one of the courtyards to watch." I was happy that I wouldn't have to watch them alone.

"Do you want to go now?" He asks.

“We should, I know they're all about an hour something long.” I told him. He grabs my hand and led me to a courtyard. I pull out the portable DVD player that my Professor gave me. We watch 50 First Dates, Breakfast at Tiffany’s, and Scarface. "That's it. This is my favorite muggle movie." I watch the credit for Scarface. I wrote it down on my paper under favorite movie. "We should go in." I look around the pitch black area.

"No, let's look at the stars for a while." He lay down. I lay down next to him, putting my head on his chest. I felt my eyelids getting heavy. I tried to fight my sleep, but I lost that battle.


	8. The Man

I felt someone shaking me. "What the hell?" I snap, waking up. I open my eyes to see an angry Malfoy kneeling on the side of me. Why was he angry, he was the one rudely waking me up? "How the hell did you get up to my dorm?" I ask.

"Your dorm? You don't even know where you are." He let out a bitter laugh.

“Shit,” I curse when I saw I was in the middle of the courtyard. I look down to see sleeping Ron curls up into my side. "Thanks Malfoy." I hiss in pain, sleeping on the ground was not good for my back.

"You missed breakfast and probable aren’t going to make it to your first class, but you owe me for getting to you before a professor did." He let me know that this wasn’t a free good deed.

"Yeah, yeah get to class." I wave my hand, signal him to go. He got up and walks back into the castle. I shook Ron awake.

"Morning love, how you get in my dorm." He stretches.

"Ron, we fell asleep in the courtyard." I laugh as his eyes went wide in realization.

"Are we in trouble?" He looks around for a professor.

"No, but we missed breakfast and aren't going to make it to our first class." I told him.

"Okay." He rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"Let's go get clean up." I got up and help him up. I went to my dorm and he went to his. I took a bath and did my morning routine. I feed my pets and play with them, until it was time to go to divination. I grab my bag, heading to class. I took my window seat next to Arnold.

“Why don’t you ever open this, it always hot?” I open the window to let the wind in. 

“The person who wants to sit next to the window is the one responsible for opening it.” He recites it like it was a law from the beginning of time. I roll my eyes, as if he didn’t like the cool air. “I heard you sleep under the stars with Ron.” He leans forward to get the juicy details.

“What? You knew and didn’t wake me.” I glare him. I owe a favor to Malfoy, because he didn’t wake me up.   

“I didn’t see you, I heard. It seems like everyone else saw you.” He defends himself. I couldn’t believe these people, no one thought to wake us up. They knew we were supposed to be in breakfast and then class. Who knew the only considerate person in this school was Malfoy? “Did you do anything exciting under the stars?” He whispers in my ear.

“Don’t be a pervert.” I roll my eyes, fixing my face in disgust. 

“That’s not a no,” He smirk, poking my cheek.

“Well here it is, NO.” I said the last word slowly.

“Oh too bad, it would have been romantic for your first time.” He pouts.

"Calm down students," Professor McGonagall yells, making everyone go silent. "You see that spoon in front of you turn it into a bird like we talk about last time." She orders. I look down at the spoon and wonder if it was there the whole time. After a few tries I had a dark purple bird. I look at Arnold, who had a bluebird in front of him. All of the Ravenclaw had it done, but some of the Slytherins were having some difficulties.

"Your house sucks," Arnold laughs.

"Excuse me, but we are known for being cunning not smart asses." I defend my house.

"I want you to now change the bird back into a spoon." She said, once everyone turns it into a bird. I look around for my bird, it was nowhere. I turn back to Arnold, he already turn his bird back into a spoon.

"Where’s my bird?" I ask.

"I don't know, maybe it flied out the window." He laughs.

"That's not funny," I snap. That damn bird is my grade.

"I’m not trying to be funny. I'm telling you it might have happen." He points to the open window next to us. The only open one in class, I slam my palm on my forehead. I didn’t even think to close it. I raised my hand, panicking.

"Yes, Miss Higgins?" McGonagall came over to us.

"I don't know where my bird is." I told her.

"What," she asks.

"I was talking to Arnold and when I look back there was no bird." I explain.

“It must have flied out the window you opened." She gave me a pointed look.

“I open it before I knew about the birds and I forgot to close it.” I felt like it was an honest mistake. Maybe if her classroom had fans I wouldn’t need to have the window open.

"Find it, turn it back into a spoon, and give it back to me." She orders.

"How am I supposed to find a bird? What if it’s not longer at Hogwarts?" I gasp.

"What color was it?" She asks.

"Purple." I said, not seeing the point. It’s a damn bird, even if I saw it how would I be able to catch it. I’m not a quidditch player I would fall off my broom reaching for that bird.

"Odd color for a bird, it should be easy to find. Class is dismissed!" She yells the last part to the whole class. I walk out feeling defeated.

After my last class, I grab my broom and spent the rest of the day looking for the purple bird. It probable flew to China by now. I was wondering how much my grades would suffer, because of this stupid bird. I gave up around dinner time and stomp my way to the Great Hall. I sat down on the Slytherin table next to Malfoy, Zabini, and Parkinson.

"That old bat is off her rocker." I spoke more to myself then anyone as I throw some food on my plate.

"Who?" Zabini asks.

"McGonagall!" I slam my hand down the table.

"It’s going to be hell finding a purple bird." She looks at me in sympathy.

"It was and has been hell. How do you know about that? Are you in my class?" I stare at her in confusion.

"Yes, you just don't pay attention." She went from looking sympathetic to annoyed in less than a second.

"Whatever." I shove my food in my mouth, all that flying made me hungry.

"You have been hanging with Weaslbee too much you're eating like a pig." Malfoy sneers.

"I need to hurry up and find the damn bird, so I can turn it into a spoon." I said with a mouth full of food. Their faces show that they were gross out. "Done!" I got up to continue looking for the purple bird.

“Wait!” Malfoy tries to grab my arm, but I pull it out of his range.

As I walk out, I saw Fleur Delacour put her name in the goblet of fire. Her friends letting out high pitch scream as she did so. I roam the halls, hoping to get lucky. I turn a corner to see Flint, Crabbe, and Goyle holding Ron up against a wall. "What going on?" I demand.

"It looks like your man here to save you." Flint looks between Ron and I with a smirk on his face.

"Did you just call me a man? Do you want get beat up by a girl? Huh, Flint, do you?" I push him.

"Scar, let's go talk." Ron pulls me away.

"Yes?" I ask when he stops dragging me.

"I need to be the man in this relationship." He said sternly.

"You are the man, you have the penis." I didn’t getting what we were talking about.

"No, I mean the man role like me protecting and stand up for you." He throws his hands up in frustration.

"Why, is that what they were harassing you about?" I cross my arms. I couldn’t help that I was naturally a protective and assertive person.

"No, I don't care what they think and you know that!" He glares at me.

"I'm starting to question that." I let out a bitter laugh. Was I suppose to believe it was a coincident that they call me ‘the man’ and he wants to be ‘the man’ in the relationship?

"Look this is important to me." He let out a frustrated sigh, so he could talk calmly.

"Why? Just answer the question." I demand.

"Look at it this way, what if I took on your role around school. If I start to bully Parkinson, get into nasty argument all the time and taking in any animal I can, while you are force into play the shy, quiet, loyal friend role." He put it in perspective for me.

A part of me wanted to argue that wasn’t the first two things weren’t my role around the school. But, that was hard to argue when I did both those things today. More than anything I wanted to argue that wasn’t his role in school, but it didn’t look like I could convince him of that in the moment. So, I took a second to think about it and he had a point. I would be angry and demand him to stop it. "I see your point, but I'll only stop standing up for you, if you stand up for yourself." I told him, that the only way I wouldn’t feel the need to defend him.

"I can do that." He smiles. I kiss him softly. "I can’t start a snogging session right now. I got to finish my essay. Bye love." He gave me a peck on the lips. He went in the direction of the library.

"Ron!” I ran up to him, grabbing his arm to stop him. He turns around to see what I wanted. "If you see a purple bird can you turn it into a spoon?" I ask.

"What did the bird do to you?" He laughs.

"My bird got away from me in transfiguration. McGonagall is making me find the damn bird, turn it into a spoon, and return it to her." I explain my situation. I could feel myself getting annoyed with the whole thing again.

"I'll keep my eyes open." He promises.

"Thanks. Hopefully you’ll have better luck then I did." I gave him a long kiss.

"Always trying to distract me," he teases as he ran off to the library. My smile turns into a frown when I saw a flash of blond hair go behind the wall.

"Malfoy!" I call him out.

"Hey Scar." He came out from behind the wall as if he wasn’t spying on me. Flint, Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle follow after him.

"Eavesdropping?" I accuse them.

"I have my reasons." He shrugs.

"I know. You had to see if your plan to make Ron feel like less than a man worked." I smirk watching his jaw drop. Malfoy’s flaw was that he didn’t think anyone was clever as him. "Congrats. You did make Ron feel insecure, but as you can see we work it out."

"Didn't you just make an agreement with Ron not to stand up for him?" Zabini points out.  

"I'm not standing up for him. I'm standing up for me. You guys are messing with our relationship. That doesn’t only hurt Ron, it hurts me too. But you guys don't care about that." I gave an individual glare to each of them.

"Scarlett," Zabini had regret written all over his face. He was the only one.

"The only thing you guys care about is yourself. You want to tear us down then go ahead try your hardest, because so far we demolish everything you throw at us. That's the way it’s always going to be." Having nothing else to say, I continue my search for the bird until I had to go to sleep.

 


	9. What The Future Holds

When I enter the Great Hall, Ron ran up to me. "Hi Ron," I greet him.

"Hey babe, I got you a surprise." He had a big smile on his face. He took a spoon out of his back pocket. 

"Ron, please tell me that the purple bird and not just some spoon." I grab the spoon out of his hands.

"Look in the back." He said. I turn it around to see McGonagall's engraved on it.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thanks you!" I throw my arms around him, covering his face with kisses. He laugh at my over dramatic appreciation. I gave him kiss on the lips, saying goodbye before walking to the Slytherin table.

"You’re definitely his girl if you get that excited over a spoon. Get use to it, you'll be getting a lot of cheap gifts from him." Malfoy look at me in disgust. Which he seem to be doing a lot lately. If I was so disgusting to him, then he should give up on me. It’s not as if he as actually feelings for me. 

"This is the purple bird." I wave the spoon in front of his face. He needs to learn to mind his own business. I didn’t comment on how he seems to be chasing me, but hooking up with Parkinson and others.  

"How do you know it not just a spoon?" He grabs the spoon out my hand.

"McGonagall is engraved in the back." I told him.

"He could have done that." He rolls his eye, unimpressed.

"If it's good enough for Professors McGonagall, then it’s good enough for me." I shrug not caring.

"He has made you very low maintenance." Parkinson laughs, mocking me.

"That’s fine by me. I find high maintenance people tend to be uptight and pretentious." I gave her pointed look. She scowls at me.

"What's your first class?” Zabini ask. 

"Divination with Ravenclaw," I shove a piece of waffle in my mouth.

"Same as Flint and I," Malfoy informs me.

"The joys I will have." My words drip with sarcasm.

"You know what I agree." Flint smirks.

"Of course you do, you have no mind of your own." I snap. He was such a follower he couldn’t see or didn’t care that Malfoy was using him to get to me.

“No mind of my own, watch this.” He got up. I look at the others to see that we all were as confused as I was. He walks across the age line and drop his name in the goblet of fire. The Slytherin table erupts into cheers. Flint raises his hands in the air as if he won the whole thing already. He walks back to the table with a swagger in his step. He drops down into his seat, giving me a smug look. “How do you like that?”

I open my mouth to give him a smart ass comment, when Hufflepuff table cheers on Cedric Diggory. He put his name in the goblet, giving his table a small wave as he walk out of the aging line. “Humbleness is a very attractive feature.” I got up, throwing Flint a smirk. I walk out to see Ron sitting on a bench. "What are you doing out here?" I sat next him.

"Waiting for the beautiful creature I call my girlfriend." He wraps his arms around me.

"This spoon thing got you feeling confident, huh." I look him up and down. This was a side of him I never seen before and I liked it.

"Kind of." His voice drops in volume.

"No, don't. I like this new confident you." I ran my hand through his hair.

"I’ll try my best stay that way." He pushes his lips onto mine.

"Will you two stop eating each other faces?" I heard a familiar voice groan.

"Shut up, Arnold!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Come on, we need to get to class." He yanks me away from Ron.

"I'll see you later." I turn back to wave at Ron. He blows me a kiss good bye. We walk to Divination and sat down at a table with tea cups on it.

"Today, we’ll be reading predicts in our tea cups." Professor Trelawney waves her hand making tea fill the cups in front of us.

"Ready Arnold?" I ask.

"On your mark! Get set! Go!" He grips his tea cup and I did mine. We chug down the tea as fast as we could. 

"I win!" I slam my cup on the table.

"Calm yourself Miss Higgins." Trelawney glares at me for making a game out of something she took seriously.

"Sorry." I bow my head, but shot a smug look at him.  

"You only won because you’re a better swallower then I am." He teases.

"Please, you swallow way more than I do." I scoff as he blows raspberries at me.

"We didn't need to know that." Flint grunt from the table behind us.

"Then don't eavesdrop." Arnold glares at him.

"Don’t talk so loud if you don’t want people to know your business." Malfoy sneers.

"Arnold tells me my future." I slide my cup towards him.

"You will find yourself living a double life." He looks through the book.

"Sound like a bunch of hot air to me. Let's see your future." I grab his cup. "You will fall in love with Snape." I close my eyes as if I was having a vision.

"That's sick." He pretends to dry heave.

"You will find your goals in life and love." I said after I find the symbol in the book. He smiles down into his cup. "You suck man." It was my turn to dry heave.

"One day you'll find your happy ending." He pats my hand sympathetically.

"You don’t even have yours yet." I pull my hand out of his reach.

"Yet is the key word sweetie," he gave me a smile that made me want to smack him in the face.

"Maybe your lover will be Flint." I joke.

"Don't bring me in your prevented conversation." Flint sneers. Both of us glare at him, why was it perverted because we were talking about two men being together. I heard him go into play by play details of the things he did or would do to a girl plenty of times.

"Scar when you find yourself in that double life, I'll be there to help you." Malfoy puts his hand on my knee.

"That knee is only for Ron to touch." I slap his hand off.

"Is there anything that not only for Weasley to touch." Flint slowly looks me up and down.

"No." I snap feeling violated.

"I want you guys to write an essay on how you see your prediction working out for you. The essay will be due next class. After you get your predict, you may leave." Professor Trelawney told the class.

"Bye boys," Arnold blow a kiss to annoy them. We walk out of the class and went our separate ways. I head towards Herbology. 

"I will be living a double life soon." I sat between Ron and Allison.

"What?" They said at the same time.

"Divination," I shrug.

"Don't listen to those. The only reason predictions come true is because people believe in them. If I told you that you’re going to make a new friend. You’ll be looking for it in every new person you meet." She shook her head. 

"I'm not worried I find it amusing. Am I going to become a spy?" I smile widely.

"Those things are true most of the time. It may be years from now or they work in twisted ways." Hermione turns around to joins the conversation.

"Shut up Hermione, don't be eavesdropping." Ron growls at her. She snob him as she turn back around.

"Ron stop, it's no big deal." I put my hand on his arm.

"Everyone place the seed in the pot and covers it with soul." Professor Sprout instructs.

"I hate dirt," I slowly reach into my pot.

“You’re so prissy.” Allison giggles, burying her seed in the soil.

"I like it, feels good between my fingers." He plays with the dirt.

"That cause you're weird." I laugh, pushing him.

"Hey, you got dirt on me." He dusts the dirt off his shirt.

"I thought you liked dirt." I mock him, arching an eyebrow at him.

"In between my finger, not on my shirt," He looks over his shirt to make sure he got it all.

"Don't be a baby." I smirk. He rubs his hand in the mud and wipes it off on my white shirt. I gasp. "Ronald Bilius Weasley!" I grab a hand full of mud and smash it in Ron's hair. We began to throw mud back and forth at each other.

"Miss Higgins, Mr. Weasley stops that right now!" Sprout ran over to us. She face was so red I thought she was going to pop. I drop the mud in my hand. "Both of you gain a detention and lose 50 points for houses."

“When will our detention be?” I ask, knowing there’s no way out of this.

"You're not going to be doing your detentions together. Mr. Weasley, you can do your detention after this class. Miss Higgins, you can do yours after dinner." She glares at us.

"But lunch is after this." He whines. Sprout gave him a blank stare, not caring to see his point.

"I'll bring you something to eat." I rub his arm in comfort. 

"Best girlfriend ever." He hugs me tight. "I would kiss you, but your muddy and I don't want to get that in my mouth." He wipes the mud off my face.

"I feel loved." I push him off of me.

"Class dismisses." Sprout snaps, unhappy that we were flirting right in front of her.

"I'll be back." I walk out. I went to the common room to see Malfoy and his followers.

"Hi dirty girl." Flint purrs. 

"Why are you covered in dirt?" Pansy twists her face up.

"Do you guys ever leave this room?" I can never go or leave my dorm without being harassed by them.

"Sure we do," Zabini look at me as if I was dumb. 

Instead of saying anything back, I walk up to my dorm to take a quick shower and dress in another uniform. I walk to the Great Hall and pick up three sandwich, one for me and two for Ron. I walk to the greenhouse to see that it was clean now. "Hi Ronnie," I smile, watching him as he wash his hands in the sink. 

"Are those for me?" He reaches for a sandwich.

"No they’re for my boyfriend." I held them out of his reach.

"What's this boyfriend look like?" He plays along.

"He's got bright green eyes, flaming red hair, and he has these lips that I'm addicted to." I blush giving my description.

"Sounds like one handsome guy." He smiles, making the butterfly flutter in my stomach.

"I think so." I nod, look down at my feet.

"It doesn't look like his coming, so hand it over." He took the sandwiches from my hand.

"Hey, one is for me." I took one and sat on a table. "Are you done with your detention?" I ask.

"Yes, I just had to clean up the mess we made." He took a big bite.

"I wonder what I'll be doing." I eat my sandwich.

"I don't know." He shrugs. We finish our sandwiches in silent.

"Time for you two to leave, class will be starting soon." Professor Sprout came back into the room. We told her bye as we walk out. "Higgins, I'll see you tonight for your detention!" Professor Sprout yells after me. 

I groan. "See you later Ron." I kiss him. I went to History of Magic. I sat down next to Flint as Binns began his lecture. I took notes on whatever was important. Flint would annoy me once in a while, but he never crossed the line.


	10. Roommates

I walk down to the entrance hall, where I saw the gang waiting for me. "Hi Guys. Hey Ron,” I gave him a kiss. He grunts in response. "Don't I feel special?" I roll my eyes.

"Don't mind him. He’s grumpy when he's tired." Fred mess up his hair, causing Ron to let out another grunt.

"We stay up until five in the morning." Harry explains, although he seems wide awake.

"But it's nine, that's only four hours of sleep." I calculated it in my head, if I didn’t get my eight hours I turn into the devil. "Why are you so preppy then?" I turn to Harry.

"I drank an energy drink." He said. Everyone nod their head in understanding.

"What is an energy drink?" I ask. It seems self explanatory, but I never heard of it before.

"It's a muggle drink," Arnold told me.

"It gives you a shot of energy that will only last you a few hours…" George explains.

“But you end up more tired than when you first took it." Fred finishes it off.

"It sounds like a waste of time." I conclude. Unless you only need to be awake for a few hours and then can go back to sleep, there no point. It was a weekend, why didn’t they just stay in bed. I look over my group of friends and realize they must have been drag out of bed by them.

"Yes, yes it is." Hermione glare at Harry.

Ron wraps his arm around my shoulder, leaning all his weight on me. "Ron, you fat ass get off." I hiss in his ear. He groans in response. "Are we going somewhere or are we just going to stand here?" I ask.

"We are going to the Black Lake. We were just waiting for you." Arnold led us toward the Black Lake. With little help from Ron I was able to drag him along. I push him down when we got to the tree we be sitting under. He lay on the ground and close his eyes. I sat down next to him.

"What do you guy think about our guests?" Fred looks over at Allison smirking.

"Those Beauxbaton girls are shameless flirts." I growl. I knew my anger for them as uncalled for, it wasn’t their fault my boyfriend had wondering eyes. I couldn’t control my bitterness.

"See I told you!" Allison points a finger in George's face.

"Only you girls think so." He rolls his eyes.

"I think the Durmstrang guys are hot." Arnold let out a dreamy sigh.

"Those guys look like there on steroids." Harry snorts.

"On what?" I ask another word I never heard of before.

"It’s this drug that muggle use to get more muscles." Hermione told me.

"I always feel out of place when you guys talk about muggle things." I pout.

"Yes, but you always learn something new." Ron said, making me jump for I didn’t realize he was awake.

"When are you going to get tired?" I ask Harry.

"In another hour, probably," he shrugs.

"What were you guys doing that you stayed up so late?" Allison asks the question everyone had on their minds.

"Ron was worried." Harry said. Ron shot up from his spot to reach over and give him a punch to the shoulder. "What she asked." He rubs the spot where he got hit.

"You're not supposed to tell." He hisses.

"I want to know!" George and Fred cry out.

"TELL US! TELL US! TELL US! TELL US!" We all chant.

"You might as well tell them it’s no big deal, and they're not going to stop." Harry told him.

"Fine, but I'm not going to be here for it." Ron got up and walks off with energy he didn’t have a moment before. His short nap must have done him some good. I thought about running after him, but I was too curious on why they stayed up late.

"Now you can tell us." Robert turns back to Harry.

"Ron was worried that Scar was going to get charm by a Durmstrang boy. She’d fall in love with one of them and leave him." Harry explains. Everyone laugh at his insecure, while I felt bad that he stayed up all night feeling that way.

"That's pathetic." Fred throws his head back laughing.

"No, it’s not. It’s cute." Allison giggles.

"I'm going to go find Ron." I walk around randomly, until I saw him sitting against one of the rock in the Stone Circle. "It isn’t a big deal." I sat down next to him.

"Easy for you to say," Ron said bitterly.

"Want to know something?" I decide the only way to make him feel more secure was to let out my own insecurities. To let him know that what he is feeling is normal.

"What?" he ask, not looking at me.

"I hate those Beauxbaton girls." I told him.

"Why? Did one of them do something nasty to you?" He looks at me concern that I made another enemy.

"No, I never talk to any of them. It’s the same reason you stayed up all night." I spat out, hating to admit it.

"You think I would leave for a Beauxbaton girl." He asks.

"At first I didn't even think about it. But then, Zabini kept talking about how beautiful they were supposed to be. When I saw that he was right and how you look at them. I couldn’t help, but be paranoid and bitter." I bite my lip.

"You're not just saying these things, are you?" He was in disbelief.

"No. Just thinking about it, is getting me jealous. You never look at me like that." I glare him. I found the Durmstang attractive, but I never stare at them when I was with him.

"I wouldn't leave you for a Beauxbaton girl. And I look at you like that, just not when you’re looking." He rub the back of his neck as he blushes.

"I find that hard to believe, I have never seen you with drool on your chin for me." I grumble, cross my arms.

"I do not drool ever. I wouldn't leave you for any girl." He repeats himself with a more serious tone.

"I wouldn't leave you for any guy." I told him in the same manner.

"Good, now that we got that covered." He pulls me onto his lap and into a kiss. He squeezes my hips and moves his hands to my bum. I grab him by the roots of his hair making him gasp. We both took the opportunity to slide our tongue in the others mouth.        

"Miss Higgins gets off of Mr. Weasley!" A familiar voice screeches. I got off of Ron's lap and stood up. Ron stood up also and wraps his arm around my waist. "You guys are representing Hogwarts for our guests and right now they see us as sex crazed maniacs!" I bite my lip, having to hold in the laugh at hearing my older strict professor say sex crazed maniacs.

"What's our punishment going to be?" He looks everywhere but at her face. I elbow him in the stomach."What?" He whispers to me.

"What if she wasn't going to give us a punishment?" I whisper back. Let’s not rule out the option of getting off with a warning.

"Oh, Ron knows better, there’s always a punishment." McGonagall glare at us.

"Then what is?” I groan. There goes all my hope.

"As you know Durmstrang and Beuxbaton have their own sections of the castle, but a few want to merge more in our culture. You'll be giving the Durmstrang and the Beauxbatons students a tour around the school. They will still be going to their classes, but they’ll be staying in our dorms." McGonagall told us. I let out a sigh of relief, that wasn’t too bad. "And you'll be their mentor for the rest of their time at our school." She adds.

"What?" I gasp. I didn’t need people thinking it’s my job to serve them.

"Mentor, you will be their guide to Hogwarts. If they have any questions or problems, they will come to you." She explains. My eye twitch, I know what a mentor is. I don’t want to be one. Hopefully, they will make friends fast and won’t bother me. "Here’s a paper saying what rooms they'll be in." McGonagall hands both of us a paper.

I open it up and gasp. "Two of them are going to be in my room? Don’t my parents pay for me to have my own room," I pout, putting my hands on my hips. I didn’t care how much of a brat I look like, I love my solitude. Ron stares at the side of my head in shock. He probable didn’t know that it could be done.

"They have been inform and got their money back." She leads us back into her office, where a bunch of girls in blue and guys in fur were waiting for us. "You guys are going to go with Miss Higgins. She'll be your mentor. You guys are going to go with Mr. Weasley. He'll be your mentor." She divides them. "Lead them to your common rooms and let them settle in their dorms before giving them a tour." She orders.

I grit my teeth. I was not okay with this long term punishment for something as minor as PDA."Come on." I hiss, storming out of the room. I look over my shoulder to see them following me. I got to the stone wall that leads to common room.

"Burmese Python," I said causing the wall to open up. "For those with no common sense that is the password you need to get in." I step through the door. Flint was sitting in front of the fire. I smile, making my way over to him. There's only thing I like about my situation of being wrongly chases me is that I can get them to do things for me. Flint in practically was willing to do just about anything. "Everyone, this is Marcus Flint. He’s the Slytherin quidditch captain." I cheerful introduce them to Flint. They look at me like I had three heads for changing mood so fast.

“What’s going on?” He looks up at me.

“Some Durmstrang and Beuxbaton student will be living with us to get a better feel of our culture.” I sat down on the arm of the chair he was sitting on. He put his arm around my waist, trying to pull me on his lap. I put my hand on the top of the chair to stop him. "Can you show these guys to their rooms," I flash him a smile.

"Sure." He smiles, showing me his crooked teeth.

"Thanks, here are the rooms they’ll be living in." I took the paper out of my pocket and rip it in half. I gave him the boy’s half. “Make sure they know not to bother me with stupid problems.” I lean down to whisper in his ear. He nods his head, eager to intimidate these people.

"Come on girls, let's see your rooms." I lead them up the stairs. There were six girls, two of them look like they were in third year and the other four look like they were in my year. I walk up to the third year's door and knock on it. A small brown hair girl opens the door. Her eyes went wide when she saw it was me.

"You’re Scarlett Higgins." The girl points at me.

"Yeah, that's me. These two girls are going to be your roommates. You’ll be their guide and mentor." I point to the two small girls.

"If you say so," The girl nods. The two small girls walk in the room. “I’ll do my best to do the job that you gave me.” The girl stood still in front of me as if I was a sergeant and she was a soldier.

 “I believe you will.” I told her, making her beam up at me. This is why I hang out with Malfoy’s group, even though they drive me crazy. Being with them comes with influences and power.  

I look back at the paper and groan. "Which one of you guys are Justine and Elizabeth??" I ask. Two girls raise their hands. "Your roommate is going to be Pansy Parkinson, she an irritating girl." I let them know of their misfortune. Maybe they’ll decide they didn’t want to be a part of this program and leave me alone.

"Really?" The girl with wavy brown hair and green eyes sighs.

"All she’s going to talk about is this boy named Draco Malfoy. Since, you're new here she is going to threaten you to stay away from him." I gave them a heads up.

"Threaten us?" The other girl, who had big blue eyes and straight brown hair, gasps. She shook in fear.

"How did they decide what house you're going to be in?" I ask, curious. What if they were putting a Hufflepuff with a Slytherin? They might as well throw a puppy to a dragon.

"It was random." Green eyes gave blue eyes a comforting hug.

"Are any of you bossy, mean, rude, loud, or stubborn?" I list all the traits you need to survive in Slytherin.

“I’m loud and stubborn.” Green eyes raise her hand, while the other three shook their heads.

I let out a big sigh. "If she messes with you, come to me." I was definitely going to have to deal with Parkinson more now. I knock on their door.

She opens the door, glaring at me. "What are you doing here?" She hisses, leaning against the door frame.

"I came to introduce you to your two roommates." I point to the two girls. They tried to walk through the door, but she blocks them.

"I can't have a roommate, Dracie comes up here. And my parents pay for me to have my own room." She stomp her feet.

"Your parents have been informed and they got their money back. It’s Dumbledore’s orders. Now move out of their way." I push her, so the girls could get through. "I'm their Slytherin mentor and I deal with their problems. So, if you mess with them, you're messing with me." I let that linger in the air as I close the door.

I led the last two to my room. "Come in, I hope you don't mind animals because I have a few." I open the door, welcoming them in. I took a seat on my bed, noticing there were two more beds, dressers, and trunks.

"We're rooming with you." The blonde one asks.

"Yes, you are. Which one of you are Rose and Dorothy?" I read their names off the paper.

"I'm Rose." A girl with black hair and green eyes said.

"I'm Dorothy and please don't make any jokes about the muggle movie." A girl with blonde hair and gray eyes said.

"I come from a stereotypical pure blood family. I don't know much about muggle things, except steroid, energy drinks, and a few movies. I’ve never seen one with a girl name Dorothy in it." I told them.

"Is that a dragon?" Rose asks, seeing Taffy crawl out from underneath the bed.

"Yes, his name is Taffy. He’s my Care of Magical Creatures project." I explain.

"Cool." Dorothy smiles at him.

"The cat's name is Puddin and the owl’s name is Sugar. She supposed to be in the owlery, but I couldn’t be part from her." I point at them. "Do you guys have any pets?"

"My dad has allergies." Dorothy shook her head. She kneels down to play with Puddin.

"I have a cat, but she more of my mums and my dad doesn't want any more animals in the house." Rose explains, petting Sugar.

"Feel free to play with mine, they're all friendly." I stretch my arms over my head. Taffy fly on my bed and we play together.

"Thanks, can I ask you a question and you not get mad?" Dorothy looks hesitant as she took a seat on her bed.

"Matters the question," I shrug my shoulders.

"Never mind then." She looks down at the bed.

"No, ask me. I promise won’t get mad." I was curious to what she was going to ask.

"Why were you so mad to be our mentor?" Dorothy asks, shyly.

"I was mad, because McGonagall caught me and my boyfriend making out. My punishment was to be your guys mentor. Which isn't so bad, but I didn't know that at the time." I explain.

"Why didn’t your boyfriend get punish?" Rose asks. Dorothy nods her head in agreement.

"He did." I tilt my head to the side, wondering why they thought he didn’t get punish.

"What punishment does Marcus have?" Rose sat down on her bed.

I choke on my own saliva. Dorothy ran over to me and pats my back. "Flint isn't my boyfriend." I took a deep breath.

"Sorry, I just thought that because of how happy you were when you saw him." Rose blushes looking down at the bed.

"I was happy, because Flint will do anything a girl tells him to do if you know how to sweet talk him." I explain, leaving out my special situation that gave me power over him. How do I explain to people I just meet that I have power over these guys, because they want to marry for my family’s status, despite the fact that they aren’t attract to me, physically or mentally.  

"Who is your boyfriend?" Dorothy asks.

"The red head that I walk in with," I smile proudly.

"Oh he's cute," Rose gushes.

"I know." I gave a large smile, making the girls laugh."Tell me about your lives." I wanted to know about the people I was going to have to share a room with.

"I have three brothers and three sisters. Our family owns a restaurant, my dad cooks and my mom does everything else. I don't have a boyfriend. I'm really good at quidditch, but our school doesn't have a team." Rose list off all the things she could think about herself.

"I can see if I can get you on the slytherin team, but I have to warn you there no other girl on the team. All of the players are perverts." I offer and warn her.

"As long as I can play I don't care." Rose bounce up and down in her seat.

"And you Dorothy?" I turn to her.

"I only have one younger brother. My mom’s a trophy wife. My dad, well I'm not sure what he does, but I think he's a death eater. I have a boyfriend named Jim from Drumstang. I'm not really good at anything." Dorothy looks up at the ceiling as she tries to think about her life.

"I'm sure you're good at something." I said, even though I wasn’t sure what I was good at.

"I guess drawing, but that not really anything." Dorothy rubs the back of her neck.

"That’s something. I want to see." Rose went to sit next to her.

"Me too," I agree. Dorothy went to her trunk and pulls out a bunch of paper and shows them to us. I stared in awes, all the drawing were so breathtaking. "That is definitely something." I grab one of a horse. If I didn’t know better, I would have thought it was a picture.

"I love this one of our carriage." Rose gasps. I look at the one in her hand and it was another amazing detail drawing. "Do you have friends you can introduce us to?" She asks me.

"Why hoping to find a boyfriend?" I tease.

"No, I just want to make new friends." Rose defends herself, but her blush told me different.

"I have a few. Come on, we can go searching for them." I got up.

"Can we change out of this uniform first?" Dorothy looks through her dresser for something to wear.

"Sure, I'll wait for you guys in the common room." I walk out. Malfoy’s group was sitting in the common room. Justine and Elizabeth were there too, dress in normal clothes. They jump up and ran to my side. "You guys get all settled in?" I look them over to make sure they were okay.

"No, she said we aren't allowed in the room unless she’s there." Elizabeth whispers.

I had no idea why she was whispering, but I found out when Parkinson snaps, "What the hell are you whispering about?"

"The question is who you snapping at?" I arch an eyebrow.

"Not you, them." She glares at them.

"I already told you Parkinson when you mess with them, you're messing with me." I took a step towards her.

"What are you their protector?" Malfoy laughs.

"NO, I'm their mentor." I answer his question, but never take your eyes off Parkinson. "This is your warning." I sneer at her. Rose and Dorothy came down stairs wearing normal clothes. "Come on, you're coming with us." I told Elizabeth and Justine. They nod their heads and follow me around the castle. I point important places out to them. We found my friends hanging out in one of the courtyards. "Hey guys. This is Dorothy, Rose, Justine, and Elizabeth." I point to each of the girls.

"Hi." The new friends waved and my old friends greet them back.

"Why are Harry and Ron sleeping on the ground?" I look at the two past out bodies.

"Tiredness caught up to them." Hermione told me. Allison and George were sucking face against the tree. They could at least move away from the group like we do.

"I wouldn't let McGonagall catch you guys making out." I told them. They don’t know if they heard me or not, but they didn’t move apart from each other.

"We heard what happen to you." Fred chuckles.

"Yes, but now I have new friends." I motion towards them.

"Which happens rarely for you," Arnold teases.

"Bite me," I hiss. I was trying to change here. 

"That’s Ron's job." He kicks him. Ron didn’t even move.

"How did you get into Ravenclaw, and not Slytherin?" I watch as he kicks Ron again and got the same reaction.

"I'm smart and not a snob." He pulls a face.

"You are a snob and I’m smart." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm smart in a good way and you're smart in a bad way." Arnold reasons.

"How can you be smart in a bad way?" I ask just to annoy him.

"You know what I mean you use your brains for evil things." He points his finger at me as if he was pointing me out in court as his attacker.

“I don’t understand why you guy get sorted by personality. Doesn’t that create animosity amongst you guys? It must cause a lot of problems that don’t need to happen.” Elizabeth gave her opinion on our system. I had house pride, but I had to agreeing with her.

"What are you the French version of Hermione?" George pulls his face off of his girlfriend.

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth put her hands on her hip. I felt a little better about her rooming with Parkinson now.

"Normally it means you’re kind of a know it all, by the book, and scold your friends like you're their mother. In this situation it’s talking about social problems that aren’t there." Allison explains offending both of them.

"There nothing wrong with that. House elves deserve to choose if they want to work or not." Hermione mirror Elizabeth, putting her hands on her hips.

"That describes Elizabeth perfectly." Justine laughs.

"You should be happy I'm like that if I wasn't, you would get into so much trouble! You probably would be expelled from school!" Elizabeth hovers over the shorter girl.

"Bloody hell, Hermione shut your trap! Some people are trying to sleep here." Ron snaps, not even opening his eyes.

"It wasn't me." She kicks his arm.

"Who else would say rubbish like that?" Ron hiss in pain.

“Elizabeth did.” Justine laughs.

“Who is Elizabeth? Who are you?” He looks around, still half asleep.

"My new friend," I told him.

"You made a new friend, love. I'm so proud of you." He pats my leg.

"Go back to sleep," I gave him a kick of my own. He groans rolling onto his side, falling back to sleep.

"I wish my boyfriend listen to me like that." Dorothy giggles 

* * *

 

Justine, Fred, and I were drawing on Ron's face. While Allison, George, and Rose were drawing on Harry's face. "You guys are wrong for drawing on their face." Elizabeth scolds us.

“Don’t fall asleep when hanging out with your friends.” Fred slaps Ron’s nose with the pen.

“Yeah, it’s rude.” George laughs

 We put the caps on our pens. I smile, admiring our work. I wrote Scarlett's bitch on Ron forehead and made a unibrow. Justine drew drool coming out of his mouth. Fred drew on cat nose and whiskers. "He looks so stupid." I shook my head, laughing.

Harry look like a clown. He had red cheeks, a red nose, long black eyelashes, and red lips. "You guys were organized." Justine looks between the two boys.

"Unlike you guys, Ron looks like a mutated cat." Allison laughs.

"We got to go to dinner." Hermione told us. She was trying to seem strict, but the corner of her mouth was twitching.

"We have to change back into our uniform." Elizabeth looks down at her outfit.

"Tells me what their face looks like when they find out." I walk off with the Beauxbaton girls.

"I'll take pictures!" Fred yells after us.

We stop in front of my dorm. "This is where we go our separate ways, see you later." I playfully pout at Elizabeth and Justine.

"It's only going be a few minutes." Elizabeth rolls her eyes. I bite my tongue, deciding to choose my battles.

"See ya later." Justine pulls Elizabeth along with her.

Dorothy, Rose, and I walk into our dorm. "That was rude of Elizabeth to say, you were just playing." Rose took a uniform out of her trunk.

"I think that's just how she is." I shrug, running my brush through my hair.

"I'm all ready, how about you guys?" Dorothy straightens out her skirt. She could be a superhero, how fast she changes.

"Yeah I am." I put my brush down.

"Me too," Rose put her hat on. We walk back down to the common room. "Hi guys," Rose greets Elizabeth and Justine.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving." Justine said. We walk down to the Great Hall and sat by Malfoy’s group.

"Why are we by them?" Elizabeth whispers in my ear.

"Because Rose wants to practice with the quidditch team and the pig with the big teeth is captain." I whisper back. I add mentally that they were only Slytherins I knew. "So Flint," I smile at him.

"Yes?" Flint senses that I wanted something.

"There’s no quidditch this year, but there still going to be practice, right?" I put some food on my plate.

"Why would we practice?" He pushes his eyebrows together in confusion.

"That way the team can stay on top of their game. Don’t you want Slytherin to win the cup next year?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"Having practice would be a good idea." Flints nods his head.

"No, it's not a good idea. I don’t want to practice when there’s going to be no games." Zabini snaps.

"A whole year without practice can make you imagine how rusty they're going to be next year." I crunch up my face as if I was imagining it.

"You're not even going to be here next year." Malfoy told him.

I want to say that he wasn’t supposed to be here this year, but I decide to go with a nicer approach. "Do you want be known as the captain who left our team a mess that next captain had to clean up?"

"We're going to be having practice." Flint made up his mind.

"Why do you even care?" Malfoy turn to me.

"I was just wondering, because Rose wants to practice with you guys." I put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, girls don’t play on the slytherin quidditch team." Flint shook his head.

"She's not going to be a part of the team. She just wants to practices with you guys." I bite my lip, hoping this would work. “It would mean a lot to me.” I add, knowing it make him give in.

"What locker room will she change in?" He asks me.

"I can change in my dorm room." Rose answers for herself.

"Are you even any good?" He eyes her up and down.

"Of course I am," she snaps.

"We'll see. Meet us at the quidditch field, tomorrow at five in the morning." He challenges. All the guys groan hearing this. Rose beams at him, making him roll his eyes at her.


	11. Naming the Champs

"Scarlett, come on, wake up." Rose kneels down by my bed. She whispers in my ear, not wanting to wake up Dorothy.

I groan when I saw what time it was. "Rose it’s 4:30 in the morning."

"I know, but I don't know where the quidditch field is. Come on, I don’t want to be late and Flint says I can’t practice with them." She whines.

I roll out of bed. "Let's go," I yawn, putting on a thin robe.

"Lead the way," She opens the door for me. I took her to the quidditch field.

"It's so cold." I shiver, tying my robe tighter.

"I don't think so." She shrugs. She was in her quidditch uniform with a thick jacket over it.

"No wonder you have all those clothes on." I glare, jealous of her warmth.

"It's more of how little clothes you have on." She laughs. Under my robe, I had on a tank top and cotton shorts. I stop at the quidditch field. "It's beautiful," Rose stared lovingly at the field.

"I'm going back now." I drag myself back to bed.

* * *

 

"Get up Scar." Dorothy shook me.

"I'll skip breakfast." I whine, trying to push her away.

"Their announcing the people in the tournament," she reminds me.

"So, I'm not in it." I roll away from her.

"Ron will be there." She tries to persuade me

"He is in my class." I groan when I hit the wall that my bed as up against.

"Parkinson is going to think she can run things if you're not there." She pulls the blanket off of me.

"I'm up." I got out of my bed as she laughs at my reasoning for facing the day. I went into the bathroom to deal with my morning hygiene. I change into my uniform and brush my hair. "Let's get the hell out of here." I walk out of the room with Dorothy at my heels. We walk to the Great Hall. Rose was sitting with the quidditch team. Justine and Elizabeth were sitting on the Gryffindor table.

"Look its Jim." Dorothy points to a Durmstrang boy sitting by Cedric Diggory.

"He's cute." I nudge her.

"I know." She smiles, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Go over there." I push her in that direction. Dorothy ran over to him. She surprises him by hugging him from behind. He grab hers, pulling her onto his lap.

I walk over to Rose, pushing Zabini over so I could sit across from her. "Good morning," I smile.

“Morning darling," Flint put his hand on my thigh. I look over noticing I was sitting next to him. I pinch his hand. "AAWWW..." He yells in pain.

"I wasn't talking to you." I glare at him. "How was your first practice?" I turn to Rose.

"She was okay." Malfoy shrugs.

“I wasn't talking to you either." I hiss, can’t they see I’m trying to have a conversation here.

"It was fun, it could have been better if people play cleanly." Rose glare at all of them, but mainly Malfoy.

"You were giving her a hard time." I growl, standing up to glare down at him.

"She’s the only reason we are even having quidditch practice." He stood up to be the one to be glaring down, since he was a foot taller than me.

"That's not true." I snap.

"You're right. She’s not the reason, you are." He leans over the table to sneers in my face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I kept on a blank face.

"Shut up, if you didn't sweet talk Flint! We wouldn't be having practice!" He had a crazy look in his eye. He must really hate morning practices.

"Are you saying that Flint has no mind of his own?" I ask, tilting my head.

"I never said that. In fact you’re the one who says that all the time." He leans back, seeing that I was turning this on him.

"You’re says that he can be pushed around by me, a girl. Are you implying that he’s weak?" I snap, ignoring him. Flint stood up, leaning across the table to growl in his face. While Malfoy could beat him in a magical battle, Flint would wipe the floor with him in a physical fight. Seeing as how they came from practice, I doubt Malfoy had his wand on him. Even though I was trying to be a better person, I couldn’t help but be excited over the drama I cause playing out in front of me.

"Slytherin calm down, we are all excited about the Triwizard Tournament, but it's no excuse to yell." Dumbledore said chuckling. We sat down. I slight disappointed in not seeing a fight. At the same time I knew it was for the better.

"I will pick the competitors now." He walks over to the cup. The cup rumbles and change colors. He put his hand up and a paper came flying out. "Fleur Delacour!" He announces. She stood up and wave at everyone with a big smile on her face. She walks over to stand in front of the professor’s table.

The cup freak out again and spit out another paper. "Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore reads. He walks over to stand next to Fleur without even looking at anyone.

"Our last one is…" he said as the cup rumbles, changed colors, and sent a paper flying out. “Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore yells. Cedric stood up and walk over to stand with the other champions, a smile stitch onto his face the whole time.

"He’s one handsome champ." Rose stares at him.

"He isn't a champion, yet," Flint growls. My eyebrows raises as I stare at him, was that jealous I sense. This could be win/win situation. Rose could get a boyfriend and I wouldn’t have to deal with him pursing me anymore. 

"These are ours..." Dumbledore was saying when the cup began to rumble again. This was obviously not supposed to happen as all the adults stare at the cup in confusion. A paper flies out and Dumbledore caught it. "Harry Potter. Harry Potter!" He read to himself the first time and yells to room the next. Everyone broke out in an up roar.

"That snake Potter, he always finds a way to make himself the center of attention!" Malfoy slam his hand down on the table. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ron storming out.

"I'll be back." I walk out. "Ron!" I ran after him, seeing him turn a corner. "Ron! What the hell? Didn’t you hear me calling you?" I step in front of him, so he had to stop. His face was as red as his hair, his teeth were grit together, and his eye looks wild. "Ron calm down, what's wrong?" I ask, out of breath.

"Can you believe Harry didn't tell me?" Ron throws his hands in the air.

"Tell you what?" I look at him confused.

"That he found a way to enter into the tournament." He stares at me as if I was stupid. I suppose it was a stupid question, seeing he ran out right after his name was called. I still didn’t understand why he was mad.

"Why? You said even if you were of age, you wouldn’t have entered." I was trying to figure out what the problem was.

"That's not the point!" He shook his head. If it wasn’t for the moment, I would have gush at how cute he look with his long hair shaking along with him.

"Then what is?" I snap, getting frustrated with him.

"He’s my best friend, he should have told me. I have the right to know if he's going to do something dangerous." Ron pushes his hair out of his face.

"He always does dangerous stuff. You should be use to it by now." I joke trying to lighten the mood.

"The difference is I was either there with him or at least knew about it!" He had tears in his eyes. I was at a loss for words, seeing that it wasn’t so much anger. He was worried and betrayed. Ron wraps his arms around me to pulls me close to him. "I'm sorry, I'm yelling at you and you didn't even do anything." He apologizes and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"It's alright. I'm sure I've yelled at you for no reason before and I will in the future." I laugh into his chest.

"Yeah, but you're the crazy one in this relationship. I'm the calm one. We got to balance each other out." He teases. I push him away from me.

"You're mad at Harry Potter and now you're smirking, gross you're reminding me of Malfoy." I made a gagging sound.

"You love your Slytherin prince." He tickles my side, causing me to giggle. I smack his hand away from my sides, remembering the issue at hand.

"You should talk to Harry." I told him.

"Why should I?" He crosses his arms over his chest.

"So he can explain himself. He’s still your best friend, he deserves that." I explain. They went through how many dangerous adventures together they had to have a tight bond. It shouldn’t be thrown away over a misunderstanding.

"Let's go find him then." Ron let out a big sigh, when he saw I wasn’t going to budge.

"Don't you think you should do that by yourself?" I ask.

"You're right, I'll do it later." He said a little too quickly, letting me know he wasn’t going to do it.  

"Promise," I stare at him.

"Promise," he let out a sigh.

"You should meet my new friends." I tug on his sleeve.

"I already met the two that came by us at the breakfast." He told me.

"Their names are Justine and Elizabeth." I inform him.

"That Elizabeth is a headache." He groans, dramatically rubbing his temple.

"She is my Hermione." I bounce on my heels.

"You should have asked to borrow mine, not go out and get another one." He scolds. We gave each other a look before going into a fit of laughter.

"Scarlett!" Dorothy ran towards us, dragging Jim along with her.

"Dorothy, can't you see you're interrupting a moment." Jim tries to stop his excited girlfriend.

"I already interrupted it. You're Ron, right?" She stuck out her hand.

"Yes, I am. Hi Dorothy," he let me go to shake her hand.

"Scarlett and Ron, this is Jim. Jim, this is Scarlett and Ron." Dorothy introduces us to each other.

"Hi Jim," I wave.

"Hey Scarlett, thanks for taking care of my girl here." He smiles gratefully at me.

"No problem, just taking my punishment like a woman," I said, making he laughs.

"Viktor Krum, you're lucky you guys got someone amazing to represent your school." Ron told Jim.

"My boyfriend has a man crush." I explain. Ron pushes me softly. Dorothy laughs while Jim was politely trying not to.

"You guys got two. The boy who lived, he’s got to be a good competitor." Jim said. I felt Ron tense up.

"Can he even be in it, isn't he too young?" She asks.

"It doesn't matter the cup picked him. He has to play in the tournament." Jim explains the rules to her.

"Anything better then Fleur, we have no chance." She pouts.

"She’s not that bad." Jim shrug, making her glare at him. "What I'm not talking about her looks?" He tried to reason with her, but it only made her glare more darkly at him.

"I’d stop while you're ahead." I told him.

"I think you’re way prettier then Fleur." He pulls her into a hug. She laughs, giving him a kiss.

"Nice save I got to remember that one." Ron laughs.

"And why would you need to remember that save?" I gave him a glare of my own.

"Uh- huh I don't know." He turns red making me giggle.

"I like mine not as smooth." I hug Ron from the side, making them laugh.

"We'll leave you two alone." Jim drags her away.

"She hates Fleur?" Ron asks.

"I think every girl does." I laugh.

"Do you?" He asks.

"I use too, but it’s not her fault she’s beautiful. It shouldn’t take my insecurities out on her." I shrug it off like it was nothing.

“There’s nothing to be insecure about. Her being beautiful doesn’t mean that you’re not.” He pulls me into his arms to sway me side to side. "There is only one more friend to meet right?" He asks.

"Her names Rose, she's a quidditch freak. I have no idea what she is talking about half the time." I told him a little bit about her.

"Does she like Victor Krum?" He asks the question that would make or break their friendship before it starts.

"She thinks he is over rated." I mutter under my breath.

"WHAT? How can she say that? He is amazing. I mean, he is so fast and he always catches the snitch." He talk faster as his rants goes on.

"Ron saves it for when you meet her." I interrupt him. I don’t need to hear another Krum is the greatest speech.

"Come on, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind." He grabs my arm and pulls me in a random direction.

"Ron, you don't even know where you are going." I whine.

“You don't even know where to go either." He turns around to snap at me.

"Don't get snippy with me Ronald. I'm not the Krum hater." I pull my arm out of his grip.

"When was the last time you saw her?" He asks in a calm voice.

"At breakfast, she was with the Slytherin quidditch team." I thought back.

"That doesn't help." He shook his head.

"I can search the common room." I suggest.

"Where should I look?" He asks.

"Let me worry about finding her. You can go talk to Harry." I told him, causing him to groan. I roll my eyes as I made my way to the Slytherin common room. I step inside to be blind by the sight of Malfoy making out with Parkinson. "That is disgusting!" I scream, cover my eyes.

"You can look now." Malfoy grunts. I lower my hands to see that they weren't connected anymore.

"Do you know where Rose is?" I ask him.

"How would my Dracey know where that dirty girl is?" She sneers.

"Because, Dracey is on the same quidditch team as her and he had breakfast with her. So Dracey do you know where she is?" I ask, saying Dracey in a high pitch voice mocking her.

"She went off with the bloody traitors and the mudblood." He told me. I grit my teeth and storm out of the common room. I walk downstairs trying to blow off some steam. I hate when he calls them that. I saw Fred, George, and Allison hanging out in the hallway.

"Hey guys. Do you know where they are?" I ask. I don’t know how they always knew where everyone was, but they did. I decide not to question it and just appreciate the gift.

"It matters if you're looking for only Ron…" Fred asks.

“Or if you’re looking for all of them.” George finishes the sentence. It was creepy how they could do that, they never miss a beat. One could pick up right where the other left off. 

"All of them." I answer.

"Harry and Neville are at Hagrid’s hut." George told me.

"Your lover and the rest of them are at the stone bridge." Fred informs me.

"Thanks you." I walk towards the stone bridge. When I step on to the bridge, I heard two people yelling.

"If you love Victor Krum so much why don't you marry him?" Rose screams. I giggle following the voices to the middle of the bridge.

"I don't love him. I admire him." Ron snaps back at her.

"How long have they been going at it?" I ask Hermione.

"For 15 minutes, ever since he came and started yelling at her." She explains.

"Please you don't admire him! You're obsessed with him! You probable have a poster of him hanging above your bed. Oh, Victor, why do you not see how much I love you?" Rose put her hands over her heart. As she plays Ron, pretend to cry in heartbreak.

"It's entertaining." I snicker.

"For a while, then it's just stupid." Elizabeth rolls her eyes.

"I do, but I don’t do that!" He looks appalled by her accusation.

"You are too! Scarlett, you are fighting a lost battle, someone already has Ron's heart." She grabs my hand and told me as if she was a doctor giving me bad news. Ron put a sour face on.

"Ron leaves her alone. She has the right to her opinion." I told him. He was like a dog fighting for a bone, he would keep on fighting even though he losing.

"Even, if it's a stupid one." He said under his breath so only I could hear.

"Yes." I whisper to him.

"Ron, you should go talk to Harry." Hermione narrow her eyes at him.

"I tried to tell him that." I glare at him, remembering that what I told him to do.

"I will talk to him later." He let out an aggrieved sigh from us teaming up against him.

"I wonder who put his name in there." Justine pushes her lips together as she tries to think of someone in the caste with a motive.

"He did of course. Who else would?" Ron snaps at her.

"He has a lot of enemies." Rose said, making Ron roll his eyes.

Hermione slap his shoulder. "Ronald, Harry is your best friend. How could you believe that he would want something like this?" She yells. Normally I hated when she yelled at him like that, but this time she had a good reason.

"Hermione you can believe that if you want, but I know better." He shook his head, causing all of us to do the same to him.

"Ron, you're being stupid." She was in tears at the thought of the golden trio break up over something so petty.

"No, I'm not!" He yells. Ron already had his own insecurities about his value, so he blow up whenever someone he was close to brought it up. In his mind, she called him stupid when she was really telling him he was being stupid in the moment.

“Ron, you’re being stubborn. He’s your best friend, you should hear him out.” I reword it, so he couldn’t take offense.

“I’m not being stubborn either.” He glares at me for not having his back. He may be my boyfriend, but I wasn’t going to blindly follow him around.

"You’re being both." Rose sneers.

"And what would you know." He snaps.

"From what Hermione was telling me, he already has enough on his plate. Why would he want more?" She asks the questions that Ron wasn’t willing to think about. I couldn’t understand why he was so hell bent on giving Harry the silent treatment. When I feel that someone betrayed me, I want an explanation then and there. 

"He must since he put his name in the cup!" He ran his hands through his hair to temporally get it out of his face.

"I don't think he was the one to do it." Elizabeth voices her opinion.

"Bloody hell! Do you all believe that?" He looks at all of us in shock. We nod our heads. "Women!" He storms off, shaking his head. They turn to me.

"Let him go, he needs to cool off." I said. He’s in his emotions right now he doesn’t want to listen to reason.

"I'm sure Ron will come to his sense." Hermione agrees with me.

"I hope so, Harry needs a friend." I sigh. Someone put him in a deadly situation that had to be stressful. No matter how many times you dealt with it before.

"Then why are we standing here for. Let's go find Harry." Rose said.

"George and Fred said that he is at Hagrid’s hut." I told them. We walk to over to Hagrid’s small but cute hut. Harry was sitting on a tree trunk. Neville was looking at the plants surrounding them. "Hey guys." I greet them. Harry whips his head around, looking through our group.

"Where's Ron?" His voice was fills with so much sadness that it made my heart ache for him.

"He had to do something." Hermione lies.

"What did he have to do?" He wouldn’t let us off that easy. We look at each other not saying anything. "Well, Scarlett says something." He demands.

"Why me?" I whine. Harry narrows his eyes at me. I turn my head away from his stare, although I could still feel it on me. I couldn’t say anything without betraying Ron. I might not agree with him, but I didn’t want to hurt him.

"He’s being stupid." Hermione hisses.

"About what?" Harry asks, although I have a feeling he already knows. But, you never want to believe your bad intuitions.

"He thinks you want this." Rose explains.

"What?" He snaps, standing up.

"He thinks you put your name in the cup." Justine went into more details.

"Why would he think that?" He yells.

"He feels betrayed more than anything." I try to stand up for Ron.

"He feels betrayed." He scoffs, for that was the same emotion he was feeling.

"He feels like you left him out." I try to explain his line of thinking. This wasn’t an easy task for me, for I didn’t completely understand it myself. Harry sighs, sitting back down on the stump. He hung his head in defeat. "He promises me that he would talk to you, if that makes you feel any better." I told him.

"It does a little, thanks." He said, but he kept his head down. I look around for Elizabeth realizing that I didn't hear from her in a while. I smirk, seeing her by Neville looking at plants with him.

"Looks like Neville got a girlfriend." Harry smiles at the scene as everyone else did the same.

"AAWWW!" We girls sigh loudly. Neville and Justine look over at us, both blushing.

"Kiss Him Elizabeth! Get You Some!" Rose cheers for her goody too shoes friend.

"Rose, you're ruining a moment." I smack her upside the head.

"Sorry, I got excited." She gave a weak smile.

"You guys can look away now!" Elizabeth shouts at us. We look away, giving them some privacy.

"Where’s Hagrid?" Hermione look in the window to see if her friend was home.

"Out somewhere, but he said I could stay out here if I wanted." He told her.

We hang out there with Harry, trying to get his minds off of the current stress he was under. Neville and Elizabeth were off in their own little world. "You guys are still here. Dinner about to be served, you better gets going." Hagrid walk over his home. We bid him a hello and goodbye. We jog to the Great Hall, wanting to make it in time for dinner.

"I'll tell you Elizabeth’s point of view, if you tell me Neville’s." I whisper to Hermione. She nods her head in agreement. Rose, Justine, Elizabeth, and I walk to the Slytherin table. This time we sat at the end of the table, away from Malfoy’s group.

"Tell us about Neville." Justine demands, right when we sat down.

"I let him tell me about all the plants, even though I knew all of them." She smiles from ear to ear.

"Juicy details, Elizabeth." Justine encourages her to go on.

"He's so smart. He knew so much about the plants. I found it incredibly cute." She blushes. Apparently her definition of juicy was different from Justine, for she let out a dramatic sigh at the details she got.

 

Ron’s POV

I walk out of the Great Hall after dinner to see Scarlett waiting outside the door for me. I smile as I walk over to her, but drop it when I saw her face. She looks upset. "You talk to Malfoy again?" I hope it was him and not me.

"You talk to Harry yet?" She asks, tapping her foot.

"I'm going to." I bend over to kiss her. She turns her head, making my lips brush against her cheek. "I'm going to talk to him. I promise." I whisper in her ear, begging for a kiss. She got on her tippy toes, grabbing my face to kiss me. I wrap my arms around her waist to pull her close. I love the feeling of her soft body against mine. I felt her hands run up the side of my face and through my hair. I mentally pat myself on the back for growing it out, for she seems to enjoy it very much. It’s the first place her hands went to when we snogged. I ran my hands along her body, taking the time to squeeze any curve I came across. Lucky for me, my girl had many.

"What have you two been told about kissing in public?" Someone shouts making us pull apart. I look over to see Professor Snape's angry face. Or maybe that’s his normal facial expression for I never seen him ever have another emotion on. "I do believe Professor Mcgonagall told you two about this before. Don't you two know how to keep your body parts to yourself?" He snaps.

Obviously, he never had a girlfriend as sexy as mine. I smirk thinking he probably never had a girlfriend before in his life.

"What are you smirking about Weasley? Obviously you didn't learn your lesson like Miss Higgins has." He gave me his famous death glare. I look down at Scar. She had her head down, blushing at being caught by another professor. "Maybe detention will teach you a lesson, Mr. Weasley." He walks off.

"Why were you smirking? You got yourself in trouble." She slaps my arm.

"I was thinking he obviously never had a girlfriend as sexy as mine that he was always able to keep his hands to himself." I bluntly told her, causing her to blush again. Something I knew she hate doing, but I love making her. She look so cute and innocent, it was a side that a lot of people don’t get to see.

"Stop Ron, you're making me blushes." She pushes me. I laugh. “Are you going talk to Harry before you go to bed?"

I sigh nodding my head. Her persistent was something I love and hated about her. I gave her a goodnight kiss on the cheek, before walking up to the Gryffindor common room. I went straight to my dorm to grab some pajamas and take a shower. After, I lay down on my bed looking up at the ceiling as I replay Scarlett and I intimate moments together in my head. Of course, I imagine what it would be like to go even farther. That could wait until she was ready.

"Hey Ron, are you feeling better?" Seamus asks, breaking me out of my wet day dreams.

"I'm good." I sent him a smile. Seamus and Dean were the only ones I could talk to about the Harry situation.

"Of course, he's feeling good. He was snogging the Ice Queen." Dean assume from the look on my face.

"And like ice, my love melts in my arms." I gave them a cheeky smile. They laugh at my corniness. The laughter stop when Harry walk into the room. They left the room to give us privacy.

"Hey Ron," he sat down on his bed that was next to mine.

"How could you not tell me?" I got straight to the point, not in the mood for small talk.

"Tell you what?" He dares me with his eyes to accuse him of it.

"Tell me that you found a way to enter, that you were going to put your name in that cup." I sat up, raising my voice.

"I didn’t do it." His glare turns darker.

"Whatever, Potter. You may have fooled the girls, but you're not fooling me." I close the curtains that hang around my bed.

"Ron, you have to believe me!" He yells, but I ignore him. Harry let out a frustrated sigh. It serves him right for not telling me.


	12. The Secret Shop

"What class do you guys have next?" I walk through the halls with Dorothy and Rose.

"Muggle Studies," Dorothy said.

"History of magic," Rose answers.

"I got care of magical creatures, so I need to pick up Taffy. See you later." I broke off from the group and head towards my dorm.

"Remember, we are meeting in the Great Hall to go to Hogsmeade to get our dresses for the ball." Dorothy calls after me.

"I’ll be there!” I yell back to them. I manage to get to my dorm without any interruptions. "Come on Taffy, we got to go." I call for the green and yellow dragon that was now the size of a full grown beagle. I giggle watching him run over to me. He didn’t tuck in his wings, so they were flopping everywhere. I pick up the food sack Hagrid gave me. "We got to bring this. You need more food." I pick up Taffy. I walk out of the common room and out of the castle. Taffy flies out of my hands and circles around me. "We are going to Hagrid's." I told him. He flied in that direction. I walk there to see Taffy sitting down next to Ron. I sat on his lap.

"Hello love, I didn't see you at lunch." Ron kisses my cheek. I lean into him.

"I wasn't there. I was making plans with the girls." I laid my head on his shoulder.  “Did you talk to Harry?" I ask.

"Yeah and he made like he didn't put his name in." He rolls his eyes.

"Did you ever think maybe Harry didn't…?” I was saying but Ron cut me off with a glare.

"Hello everyone, today, I'm going to check on your dragons. I will fill up your food sack and you can go." Hagrid pick up someone dragon. "Remember your next dragon check up is in 2 week, it will be your last check. Then you have to give the dragon back." He adds.

"I'm going to miss him." I pet Taffy.

"Me too," Ron rubs his belly.

Hagrid came around to check on Taffy. "We got ourselves a little fatty here." Hagrid poke his belly. Taffy hisses as he got pick up. "Scales are nice and shiny." He rubs his scales. "Teeth are strong and clean." He opens his mouth and flick his teeth making him growl. "Eyes color is bright. Good, you guys get an O." Hagrid gave Taffy back to me. He licks my cheek. Hagrid moved on to the next dragon.

"Higgins, who's the better kisser Ron or the dragon," Malfoy laughs.

"They're both better than you." I smirk as he scowls.

"You kissed him?" Ron asks, making Malfoy smirk.

"I was her first kiss." He smugly told him.

"A kiss that you stole and got kicked in the nuts for." I snap at him for making like it meant something. Ron laughs as Malfoy scoffs.

"Alright then, you can come up and fill your sacks then you'll be free to go." Hagrid told us.

"I'll do that," Ron said. I got off his lap, to allow him to stand up. He gave me a peck on the cheek, before taking the food sack. I play with Taffy until he came back. He wraps his arm around my shoulder, guiding me back to the castle with Taffy following.

"Can I ask you a question without you getting mad?" I ask once we got to one of many courtyards.

"Is it about Harry?" He looks away from me.

"Yes. I don't like that you and your best friend are arguing over something so stupid." I sat down on one of the benches. I pull on his sleeve for him to sit down, but he shrugs me off.

"That wasn't a question and it isn't stupid." He snaps. Taffy jumps off my lap, not wanting to be in the middle of the tension.

"Can you please sit down I don't want this to be a big argument?" I tug on his sleeve again. He let out a big huff before sitting down next to me. "Do you really want to lose your best friend over this?" I ask.

"Let me think, do I want to lose my so called best friend who lied to my face again and again?" He said sarcastically.

"Ron, you are being more stubborn than me." I scoff at him.

"No one is that stubborn." He laughs.

"Be reasonable, Ron. I mean why would he want this, he has nothing to gain from it?" I point out the obvious to him.

"Nothing to gain, there’s fame, money, power, and the rush of it all." He snaps, looking at me like I was clueless. It was obvious to me in that moment that Ron lied to me when he said he wouldn’t enter if he could. He wants to enter, he wants those things.

"He has all that which he never uses to his advantage for whatever reason I’ll will never know. You have been sounds jealous, lately." I gave him the opening to tell me the truth.

"I don't want to talk about Harry. Lately that's all you and Hermione want to talk to me about." He sneers. It hurt a little that he didn’t want to open up to me, but I understand that insecurities are hard to talk about.

"We both want what's best for you." I explain.

"So what without Harry I'm useless." Ron let out a bitter laugh.

"I didn't say that!" I shook my head.

"But that's what you meant." He growls, standing up and walk off into one of the hall ways. I ran after him, leaving Taffy to climb a tree.

"Ron stop, I didn't mean that!" I grab his arm.

"What did you mean then?" He turns around to face me.

"I meant that's it's best for you to have your best friend in your life. Everyone needs their best friends it keeps them happy and sane." I explain myself. I knew that without Arnold and Allison I would be a mess.

"I know that. It’s just, I want to be mad for a little while longer." Ron sighs running his hands through his hair.

"Fine," I grab his hand, lacing it with mine.

"The first task is tomorrow." He said.

"Are you going to sit with me?" I ask. I wasn’t sure if it would be set up like Quidditch, where every house had their own section.

"Of course silly," he said in a girly voice, making me laugh. "That’s was our last class, what do you want to do?" He drops my hand, wrapping his arms around my waist to pulls me close to him.

"I would love to do something with you, but like I said before I made plans with the girls." I gave him a peck on the lips.

"And what exactly are your plans?" He asks.

"I'm going to get my dress for the dance." I told him.

"Do I get to see it when you get back?" His eyes shine with excitement.

"Nope, you'll have to wait for the dance." I took his hands off my lower back and move them to his side. "I got to change out of this uniform and meet the Beauxbaton crew in the common room. We’re going to meet Allison, Hermione, and Arnold at the Great Hall." I inform him.

"Did Hermione tell you who she was going with? She won't tell me." He whines.

"No, I didn't think to ask her. We were busy setting up Elizabeth and Neville." I smile, remembering our pep talk to Neville.

"Well, ask her?" He demands.

"Even if she told me, I wouldn't tell you if she doesn't want you to know." I roll my eyes.

"What you're my girlfriend? Why wouldn't you tell me?" He gasps.

"Cause if I told her not to tell you something I would hope she wouldn't." I try to keep a straight face as he look ready to have a fit.

"Why wouldn't you tell me something?" He narrows his eyes at me.

"I don't know, but you never know what will happen?" I shrug my shoulder.

"Don't keep something from me," He told me sternly.

"I can't make promises." I giggle. He was getting very serious about something that didn’t even happen.

"Scarlett!" He grabs me by my arms. A shiver went down my spine at his aggressiveness.

"I'm just playing. You're so cute when you're all wild up." I pinch his cheek.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" He slaps my hand away from his face.

"Are you going to take Taffy or am I?" I ask, hoping he was still in the court yard.

"I'll take him, you been hogging him so much that he never seen my dorm before." He teases.

“Doesn’t matter, I’m still going to be his favorite.” I throw him a smug smile.

“We’ll see.” He gave a look that let me know he was up for the challenge. I kiss him goodbye before walking to my dorm.

I walk into the dorm to see Rose and Dorothy getting ready too. "What should I wear?" Rose asks me, but kept her head down in her dresser.

"Something easy to take off, we'll probably be trying on a hundred dresses." I suggest.

"I know, but I want dress up too, since we hardly ever get to not wear our uniforms." She sighs at the lack of regular clothes she brought with her. She pulls out a purple sundress.

“That looks good.” I nod in approval. I move to my own dresser and pull out a black spaghetti strap [sundress](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/7e/87/09/7e87090a1b600f394c9ad4f704564982.jpg) that ends right above my knees. I changing not really caring that Dorothy and Rose were in the room, since we were all girls.

"I wish I had your guy's confidence." Dorothy sighs.

"What?" Rose raises an eyebrow at her. I look up after slipping on my black heels that had a gold scorpion on the back. I was confused as Rose was.

Dorothy was holding her clothes in her hand. "You guys change with no problem, I don't have that kind of confidents about my body." She said.

My jaw drop in shock, Dorothy had a supermodel body with long blonde hair and blue piercing eyes. I would never look at her and think she had body issues. But, then again no one would look at me a short chubby brunette and think that I don’t have body issues. "I only did that, because you’re both girl. If one of you were a boy I would never. Beside you have nothing to be ashamed of; boy would pay to see you change." I smile as I watch her blush.

"I play quidditch so I'm use to having to change in the locker room in front of everyone." Rose shrugs her shoulders.

"Rose that's a team full of boys, I thought you were supposed to change in here." I scold her. I knew for a fact those boys weren’t raise to respect women.

"I do change in here, what's wrong with you? I wouldn't show my goodies for free. I am on my community quidditch team." Rose reassures me.

“Besides it’s not like we watching you. We are getting ready ourselves.” I point at my jewelry box and make up bag.

“You’re right.” She unbuttons her shirt. Rose and I turn away to continue getting ready. I did my hair into a side fishtail braid. I color my lips red and my eyes gold and brown. I cover my cheek with a natural blush. I put on a gold necklace, bangles, and a scorpion tail ring. I grab my black leather backpack and put in all things I would need for the day. I look up to see Rose in her blue sundress and Dorothy in skirt and a sweater. We went down to the common room, to see Justine and Elizabeth waiting for us.

“Ready to find our dream dresses,” Elizabeth squeals. She’s been excited about the dance, since Neville ask her to be his date. We laugh, nodding our heads. “Let go,” She ran out the door, skipping down the steps.

“I thought you said skipping down stair is how people break their necks.” Justine watches her with caution for a change.

“Only if the person is clumsy,” She snickers.

“Are you calling me clumsy?” Justine gasps. Elizabeth laughs at her shock face. We turn the corner to see that Allison, Hermione, and Arnold were waiting outside of the Great hall.

"Finally, you guys are here!" Arnold yells, being the first to see us coming down the hall.

"What took you guys so longs!" Allison put her hands on her hips. Unlike Arnold, she couldn’t keep a straight face for long. She cracks a smile, when she made eye contact with me.

"You probable only got here like a minute ago." Rose rolls her eyes.

“Maybe it was a minute? Maybe it was an hour?” Arnold looks at his watch, as if he was trying to figure it out.

"Let’s get going," Hermione laughs. Allison walks in the opposite direction of the path that led to Hogsmeade. "You're going the wrong way!" She yells.

"Are you forgetting who my boyfriend is I know a secret path? A short cut, Scar." Allison smirks at me, knowing that I love short cuts. I ran after her. I could hear the rest of the group laughing as they followed. Allison led us to a portrait of an old scrawny English man dressed in a silk cloak.

"Password?" The portrait growls at us.

"Happy guy isn't him," Arnold laughs as the portrait glare at him.

"Jell-O frosting," Allison smiles as the portrait swing open.

"Jell-O frosting is there such a thing?" Dorothy asks, as we went in the tunnel.

"I hope so," I smile thinking how good jell-o frosting would taste.

"It's so damn dark." Justine screeches tripping on something. She grab onto Rose to steady herself.

"Bloody Hell! I don't want to fall too." Rose brush Justine off, who scowl at her.

"AAAHH something just dripped on me, it better be water!" Arnold sniffs his hand.

"Water?" Hermione ask, hopefully. Everyone was hoping that we weren’t walking in a sewage pipe.

"Yes." He gave a deep sigh of relief as did the rest of us. Beside Allison who was walking through it as if she done it a thousand times, which she probable has.

"Here we are." Allison knock on the wall making it open up. We walk into the Zonko's Joke Shop.

"Of course, Fred and George secret path to Hogsmeade would lead here." I laugh.

"Hello Ms. Bricksburg, the boys not with you today?" Mr. Zonko greets her.

"No, Mr. Zonko I'm here to buy a dress for a ball we're having at the school." Allison smile at the old man.

"I hope you and your friend find what you need." He smiles and wave at the rest of us. We greet and thank him in the same manner.

"Why can't all old people be like that? Not like those old grumpy people were all they do is bitch." Arnold asks once we were outside the shop.

“Maybe life wasn’t kind to them.” I said. If I had to deal with seventy years of bullshit and heartbreak, I would be bitter too.  

"Where are we going? Gladrags Wizardwear is the only place I can think of." Hermione ask, as we walk past the shop she spoke about.

"I know a place we can go." I walk down the street. I stop in front of what look like an empty store for sale.

"Scar, this is a store that's for sale. There's nothing here to buy but the store." Elizabeth looks at me confused.

"How long have you knows you were witch?" I turn to her.

"My whole life," she answers.

"And you still think everything is what it seems." I snicker and wave my wand muttering a secret spell under my breath that would unlock the door. I open the door and walk in as the others follow me. I giggle as I watch all of them gawk at the large fancy store. The floors were made of clear glass with exotic fishes swimming under them. The walls were draped with dresses, accessories, shoes, and tuxedos. There was a large glass staircase that led up to a beauty salon.

"Why don't they open up this store for everyone?" Dorothy asks, being the first to shake out of her awes state.

"It couldn't be the clothing store for the most exclusive and a-list wizards and witches in England if everyone knew about it." I answer.

"So, this store is full of rich pureblood snobs." Hermione glare at everyone in the store.

"Ms. Higgins, are you and your friends here to get a dress for the Yule Ball?" My mom favorite worker named, Francine, walk over to us with a painful fake smile on her lips.

"Yes, we are." I gave her my own fake smile.

"Your mother has some dress she wants you to look at." Francine told me.

"Are they all old fashion?" I ask, knowing my mother’s taste.

"I'm afraid so," Francine gave me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry that my mother wasted your time, but that's not what I'm going for." I told her. The only thing that gave away that she was upset was a twitch in her left eye. I imagine my mother spend hours in here, demanding to see every dress to only order a few from a catalog.

"Call me if you need help." Francine flashes one last fake smile, before walking away.

"Alright guys, let get looking." I clap my hands together.

* * *

 

We walk out of the store carrying a dress bag in one hand and another bag fill with shoes and accessories in the other. "So we don't need make up, perfume, nothing?" Rose look in disbelief.

"Nope, you bring your receipts back and they do your makeup and stuff for free." I explain my favorite service the store did.

"For free?" Allison asks, not believing it either.

"Free my ass, it's the reasons the dresses are so expensive." Justine snaps.

"All I know is you guys took forever." Arnold whines.

"We did not." Hermione snap. She didn’t, she pick the third dress she tried on.

"You guys took four hours. I was the first to find my tux." He hisses.

"Of course you didn't have that many choices, black or white?" Rose scoffs.

"Beside we didn't take that long we have an hour and a half, until we have to go back to Hogwarts." I look at a clock in the window of a store.

"Three Broomsticks," Arnold suggests. We all agree and walk to the pub. The bell rang as we walk into the place and took a seat at one of the big round tables.

"What can I get you guys?" Madam Rosmerta came to our table.

"A round of butterbeers," Arnold orders. She nods, walking off to get the drinks.

"You know Scarlett, Ron has a big crush on her." Hermione nod towards Madam Rosmerta.

"UUUMMM I'll remember that," I nod my head. I plan to tease him about it the next time we come here.

"Rose, Justine, Hermione, who are you going with?" Arnold ask, making all three of them blush.

"I don't see why you guys won’t tell us. What are you ashamed?" Alison raises an eyebrow. It was a possibility, I’m sure there was a lot of girls and boys going with people they didn’t want to be with. They were only going with them, because they didn’t want to go stag.

"We are either going to tease you about it now or after the dance." I smirk as I told the harsh truth. Madam Rosmerta came back and gave us each a butterbeer.

"I'm going with Harry," Justine dart her eyes down.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, he's a champion." Elizabeth said. I agree Harry wasn’t a date to be ashamed of.

"Only because he couldn't find someone better," Justine state bitterly.

"Harry only asked one other girl before you." Hermione told her.

"That makes me feel so much better." Justine took a gulp of her butterbeer.

"Do you like Harry?" Rose ask, making Justine face go red.

"AAAAHHHH you're blushing!" We squeal.

"Shut up….. Beside it doesn't matter we are only going as friend." She looks down into her drink.  I felt bad for her; no one wants to be the second pick of their crush.

"Doesn't mean you won't leave the dance being more than friends?" Allison winks at her. Justine giggles, having a dreamily smile on her face.

"Hermione?" Elizabeth asks.

"Why is it so important to know?" Hermione tilt her head to the side.

"Come on Hermione, I won't tell Ron if that's what you're worried about." I was curious as why these boys were being hidden in the dark, especially when they had to come in the light soon.

"Promise?" She stuck her pinky out. I look at her hand questionably, wondering what I was supposes to do. “It’s a pinky promise. It’s a binding contract between friends in the muggle world.”

“What do I do?” I ask.

“You hook your pinky with mine and say pinky promise.” She gave me instructions.

"Pinky promise,” I hooked my pinky with hers. I wonder how this ritual made the other person have to do what they promise. “When can I let go?” I ask.

“Any time you like.” She giggles as my cluelessness. I let her pinky go.

"Why can't Ron know?" Dorothy asks.

"He told me I should go with Harry, because I won't be able to find anyone else." Hermione hisses.

"He said that and he wonders why you don't want to tell him. We are going to have a long talk the next time I see him." I plan the rant that I was going to unleash on him.

"Calm down, Scar. Hermione tell us." Elizabeth demands.

"I'm going with Viktor Krum." Hermione blushes.

"Oh you bitches, you're both going out with champions and you're trying to hide it. If I was going with a Champion, everyone would know." Arnold slams his fist on the table.

"Who are you going with?" I ask him.

"Who are you asking me or Rose?" Arnold pretends to be confused.

"I’m looking at you.” I roll my eyes.

"I'm going with Ginny." He said. Allison and I nod our heads while everyone else looks at him confused.

"But, don't you want to go with a guy?" Rose asks.

"I'm out of the closet at Hogwarts, but I jump back in the closet when I'm at home. I would bring a guy, but this event will involve pictures that my parents will want to see." He explains. Everyone, but Arnold’s parents knew he was gay. My parents and a few others told them but, they refuse to believe them. I wasn’t even sure if they would believe it when Arnold told them? The table got quiet and Rose look like she wishes she didn't ask. "Come on you guy, don't get all awkward. It's no big deal." He said, not liking being pitted.

"Are you ever going to tell them?" Hermione eyes got big as her hands flied up to cover her mouth. "I'm sorry it just came out, you don't have to answer that, and it’s none of my business."

"No, it's alright. I figure the worst that could happen is that they kicking me out. So, I’m planning to tell them when I get my own place." He answers. The awkward silence came back over the table. "Rose, who is your date," He took the attention off of him.

"Fine, I'll tell you but no laughing, disgusted faces or anything." She told all of us. We all lean in toward her, waiting for a name. "Marcus." She mutters.

"Who the hell is that?" He asks. Everyone look confused, but me.

"Flint, Marcus Flint?" I ask.

"That is the one." Rose sips her butterbeer.

"Let me be the first to say EEEEEWWWWW!" Allison screams the last part, making us laugh hysterically.

"Why would you do that to yourself?" Justine cringes.

"He's a good guy underneath it all. Scar helps me out, you grow up with him." Rose reaches across the table to slap me.

"When he isn't around those idiots, he's a good guy. He used to be like an older brother to me. He taught me how ride a broom and my first spell. He even used to bake cookies with me." I smile at the old memories.

"When did it change?" Dorothy asks.

"When we both hit puberty and our parents gave us the pureblood marriage speech. We were at one of the pure-blood party. He started hitting on me trying to show off to the guys. After that it was never the same." I frown. I remember that day clearly. It was the first time I ever missed someone who was standing right next to me.

"Now your friends with me and I'm much better." Arnold wraps his arms around me.

"Kids you got to go now, if you're going to get back on time." Madam Rosmerta informs us.

"We’ll be going, thank you." I smile at her. We put some money on the table to cover our drinks. We walk back into Zonko.

"Did you ladies and gentleman get everything you needed?" Mr. Zonko asks.

"Yes we did." Allison smiles at him as she opens the wall up. "See you soon Zonko"! Allison waves to him. We disappear through the hole in the wall.

"This looks like the place that the serial kills murders teenagers." Justine said. We stop and look at her.

"Why would you say that when we are walking through it," Hermione glares at her.

"It's not going to happen now, there too many of us. But, if one of us were to wander off they would be a goner." Justine said more to herself then us.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Arnold groans and walks through the path again. He finally pushes open the portrait.

"Are you guys going to dinner?" Hermione asks.

"Nah, my feet hurt and I'm tired." I yawn.

"Me to," Dorothy and Elizabeth nod their heads.

"I'm going to dinner, if not I'll be sloppy on the field. I will not give Malfoy the satisfaction." Rose sneers.

"I'll go with you." Justine said.

"I'm going to dinner too. I'm hungry as hell." Arnold’s stomach growls loudly.

"I want to go see George." Alison blushes. I glare at her. She was making me feel like a bad girlfriend.

"I got to check if Harry found a way to do the first task." Hermione said.

"Goodnight." We wave bye as we went our separate ways.

I frown looking at the stairs, "Carry me down stair, Dorothy."

"How about no?" Dorothy walks down the stairs.

I turn toward Elizabeth. "Don't look at me." She rushes down the stairs. I let out a loud groan, following them down the stair and into the common room.

"Will you carry me up the stairs?" I ask them, looking up the stairs that led to our dorms.

"NO!" They both snap.

"No need to be rude." I hiss, walking up the stairs.

"Bye Lizzy." Dorothy and I walk into our dorm.

"I get first bath." I call.

"I'm going to bath in the morning." She hangs up her dress and put down her bags. She throws herself on the bed. I put away my own bags, grabbing my pajama and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, drying myself off, and put on my pajamas. I drag myself back into my dorm. I feed and kiss all my pets good night. I crawl into bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	13. First Task

I pull my jacket tightly around me as I was walk to the Great Hall with Rose, Dorothy, Elizabeth, and Justine. "I can't wait to see what the first task is going to be?" Rose jumps up and down smiling.

"I hope Harry going to be alright." Justine bites her lip.

"No worries your lover boys going to be great." Dorothy pats her back.

A bunch of people walking past us with Potter stink buttons on. "I want to punch people in the face every time I see them wearing that damn button." I curl up my fingers to form a fist.

"Normally, I would scold your violent aggression but they frustrate me too." Elizabeth growls.

"Does that mean I can hit the next one?" I smile at her.

"Absolutely not," she snaps, pushing the doors to the Great Hall open.

"Harry and Ron need to make up, so we can all eat together." Justine sighs. We stood by the door looking over at the Gryffindor table seeing Harry sitting on one side and Ron at the other.

"I refuse to choose sides. I'm going to see my man, bye." Dorothy walks over to the Ravenclaw table.

"I'm going to go take the easy way out too, bye." Rose walks over to the Slytherin table.

"You two are going to eat with Harry and Neville, right." I smile weakly at them. They return the weak smile and nod their heads. "I got walk all the way over there." I point dramatically to the end of the table nearest to the teachers, where Ron was sitting.

"It's crazy how lazy you are." Justine laughs.

"Abandon me and now you’re mocking me." I throw my arms in the air as I walk over to Ron, hearing Justine and Elizabeth giggling behind me. "Making me walk all the way over here," I sigh deeply like I was out of breath, plopping down next to Ron.

"Good morning to you to love." He chuckles, wrapping an arm around my waist pulling me closer to his side. He lean in and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Hi, Seamus, Dean," I greet them after I pull away from Ron.

"Morning," they both smile.

"Good morning, everyone. The first task will be after lunch. Have a good breakfast." Dumbledore wave his hand making food appear on the table.

"Muffins." I grab two blueberry and two banana-nut muffins. The guys laughed at me. "There is nothing wrong with a girl loving muffins." I glare at them while unwrapping one of the blueberry muffins. The guys continue to chuckle at me, while filling their plates up with food.

"What do you think the first task is going to be?" Dean asks.

"I have no idea, the champions don't even know. I would be going crazy if I was one of them." Seamus shrugs.

"I know." Ron wore a big smirk. We stare at him in shock, he never mentioned it before.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"I wouldn't ruin the surprise for you guys." Ron looks offended.

"Oh, come on man. Tells us," Dean whines.

"I'm not telling three of the biggest mouths in the school."He teases.

"I do not have a big mouth!" I yell, making everyone around me stare.

They laugh at the irony of my statement. "You definitely proved me wrong," Ron held his sides, laughs. His face was getting as red as his hair.

"Seriously, what’s the first task going to be?" Seamus asks once the laughter died down.

"Not telling." He made the hand motion that his lips were sealed.

"That's it, no one talks to Ron." I snap. I concentrated on eating my muffins. Dean and Seamus follow me eating the food on their plates.

"Whatever." Ron rolls his eyes, shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Scarlett, what are your new friend’s relationship statuses?" Dean asks.

"Dorothy is taken and the other three already are in the process of being taken." I explain.

"Process, what does that mean?" He raises an eyebrow.

"They already have someone in mind, and that someone isn't you." Seamus laughs. Dean glares at him.

"It's mean when you say it like that." I giggle.

"It's not like you have anyone, Seamus." Ron scoffs. We ignore him, not even looking in his direction. "Even you're going to ignore me, Dean. I'm backing you up." He snaps.

"Do you guys know who you're going to ask to the ball?" I ask.

"Did Ron ask you yet?" Seamus winks.

"Yes, I did you prat." Ron growls.

"Yes, I figure might as well go with him then alone." I shrug. Dean and Seamus shook their heads, chuckling.

"I'm done with breakfast. Nothing is on your plate. Let's go," Ron got up, pulling me along with him.

"Ron!" I squeal as he drags me out.

"Don't flirt with other guys." He pulls me tightly to his chest.

"We were just playing, Ron." I whisper. I pull back to look up at his face.

"I don't think it's funny." He looks down at me.

"I think you're sexy when you're jealous." I got on my tippy toes to give him a peck on the lips.

"One of these days, I'm going to make you jealous, show you how it feels." He nips on my bottom lip.

"You would never." I shook my head.

"Only, because I love you too much to ever hurt you in anyway. You obviously don't feel the same." He gave me a dramatic pout.

"No, I just like seeing you jealous. It shows me you care." I push him away.

"I show you I care all the time." He glares at me.

"I know, you do I just... I don't know." I shrug, not knowing how to explain myself. I felt guilty making him feel bad to make myself feel good.

"Let's forget about this." He reaches to grab my hand, but I pull it away giggling. "Come here." He growl playfully, launching at me. I laugh like a mad woman, running down the hall with him chasing me. "Got you!" He picks me up from behind and spins me around in circles.

"Ron, put you down I'm getting dizzy." I slap his arms when my head got fuzzy. He put me down on my feet. I stumble a little almost falling.

"Oh damn, I got you." He put his hands on my hips to steady me.

"Thanks babe." I smile at him.

"Any time love. Where do you want to go?" He grabs my hand.

"I don't know," I shrug my shoulders.

"Where do you go to think?" He asks.

"Either the Black lake or…" I was saying when he cut me off.

"Don't tell me, lead the way." He smiles down at me.

"Alright then," I pull him along with me.

I led him out of Hogwarts and down a hill. "The boathouse,” He questions.

"Something about the waters calms me. At home I normally sit by the small pond in the backyard and feed the ducks." I explain.

"You have a pond?" He asks, not remembering seeing that.

"Yes, it's in the garden. You probably didn't see it, because it's behind the rose hedges." I told him.

“You’ll have to show me that next time." He said, making me smile that he could see himself coming over again.

"Indeed, I will. I would have showed you before, but I didn't think you would want to see it." I told him. The pond wasn’t the most interesting thing to most people.

"Anything that is important to you, I want to see and hear about." He held my face in his hands.

"I'll remember that and the same goes for you." I smile. He had a way of making me feel vulnerable and secure at the same time. We walk into the boathouse.

"What do you do in here?" He asks.

"Normally, I just sit on the dock or in the boat and watch the water." I sat down on the end of the dock.

"That sounds kind of boring." He sat next to me.

"What do you do when you think?" I ask.

"Point taken," he nods his head.

"Where do you go to think?" I took off my shoes and dip my feet into the water.

"My bed," he said.

"EW!" I squeal, making a gross out face.

"No not like that, get your mind out of the gutter." He pushes me.

"Why the bed?" I ask, giggling.

"My house is so crazy with everyone running around. My room is the only place I can get some privacy. So, when I want to think I go in my room, lie down on my bed, and stare at my ceiling." He explains.

"Makes sense," I nod my head. I think everyone done, late at night when they couldn’t sleep.

"Have you ever taken one of these bad boys out?" He nods his head towards the boats.

"Seeing that I never been in here with someone else before and I'm too scared to take it by myself, no." I shook my head. I may find watching the water calming, but that didn’t mean I want to be stuck in the middle of it.

“Then, come on." He got up and helps me up.

"Do you know how to use one of these boats?" I ask while Ron pulls me towards one. "You're pulling me everywhere today." I whine, when he didn't answer me right away.

"That's because you're stubborn. Do you want to go in the boat by yourself or do I have to pull you in?" He asks, getting in the boat.

"I'll get in myself. I don't want to fall in the water." I got into the boat cautiously.

"Are you ready to go?" He watches me in amusement.

"I'm ready." I settle in the boat.

He picks up the paddles, trying to rows us out. "Why isn't it going?" He asks frustrated.

"Because you got to untie it first," I giggle pointing behind him, where it was tied to the dock.

"I knew that. I was getting you to laugh." He unties the boat from the dock.

"Sure you did." I scoff.

"You be quiet or I'll make you row." He shakes his finger at me.

"This is like from the movie the Notebook." I smile as Ron rows us out of the boat house.

"You really like those muggle movies, huh?" He asks.

"Yes I do. The notebook is my favorite romantic movie yet. If there was white ducks everywhere it would be perfect." I look around pouting.

"I don't want white ducks. I'm not trying to remake someone else love story. I'm more original than that." He stuck his nose in the air.

"Really? Because, after this scene they make love on the bedroom floor," I bite my lip and look at him through my lashes.

"We can remake that scene if you want." He smirks. I scope some water up and throw it at him. "HEY! You don't want to play this game." He warns.

"I think I do." I smirk at him. He laughs as he throws water at me. I scream and reach over to hit him.

"Do you want more water thrown at you?" He raises an eyebrow.

"No, it stinks." I smelt my shirt.

"Yeah it does." He smelt his shirt too.

"Can I kiss you or would that tip the boat?" I ask, feeling the sudden urge to be connected to him.

"I really wouldn't care." He smiles.

"Let's meet in the middle, slowly." I told him. We lean forward, our lips brush against each other very lightly and softly. I pull back biting my lips. "I think that was my favorite kiss yet." I smile.

"We barely even touch." He chuckles.

"So? It was sweet, caring, and tender." I defend the kiss.

"Sounds like a big tease." He rolls his eyes.

"That why it's fun." I wiggle my eyebrows.

"For you maybe," he mumbles, causing me to laugh. I crawl over to him slowly. "What are you doing?" He grabs the edges of the boat to steady it as I move. I smirk up at him when I got in between his legs. I felt Ron tense up as I grip his thighs pulling myself up, so our lips were only inches from each other.

"I got my favorite kiss. Do you want to get yours?" I whisper to him. He grabs the back of my neck to pulls my lips to his. His hands went from my neck to my hips. He grips them, moving me up to straddle his waist. I yip out in surprise against his lips, causing him to chuckle. He rubs my sides, biting and licking my bottom lip. I part my lips, letting him slide his tongue in. He roughly rubs it against mines. I kiss him with the same aggression. I could feel my heartbeat increasing as my breath got shallow. I pull away slowly, panting heavily.

Ron smirk at me, "Took your breath away, huh."

"That you did." I gave him one last kiss. I turn around in his lap. He wraps his arm around my waist. I rest my head against his chest. I felt my eyes getting heavy as he put his chin on top of my head. 

* * *

 

"Wake up Scar, come on get up. It's about time for the first task." I felt someone shaking me. I open my eyes to see that I fell asleep against Ron's chest in the boat house.

"How did we end up back on dock?" I stretch my arms over my head.

"When you feel asleep I row us back in." He kisses my shoulder.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I move so I was sitting across from him. It had to be hard to row while all my weight was on top of him.

"You look so cute when you're sleeping. When we dock, I end up falling asleep listen to the sound of you breathing." He explains, looking into my eyes.

"My breathing?" I felt my cheeks heat up.

“It's oddly relaxing. Same way, I fell asleep watching movies at the Black Lake." He smiles. I look down feeling my cheeks heat up even more. I don’t know why I felt so flatter, it was kind creepy really. "We better get going if we want good seats." He got out of the boat before helping me out. We walk back up the hill to see a wall made out of stone that was about 35 feet high.

"Damn. Is that the arena for the first task?" I stare up in amazement. It looks like a fortress more than an arena.

"No, that's the new quidditch field." He said sarcastically.

"You never know." I gave him a childish glare. He laughs, leading me to the entrance of the arena.

"Hey, you two want to make a bets on who’s going to win?" Fred stops us at the door.

"Or who's going to not make it out alive?" George gave a wicked smile.

"Very grim, George," I laugh.

"So, any bets?" Fred asks.

"No, now get out the way." Ron pushes past them.

"Do you know where Allison is sitting?" I ask George.

"In the fifth row in the second stand to your left," he points me the right direction.

"Thank you. Here put 10 gallons on Harry winning." I gave him the money. I walk over to Ron.

"They’re over here." I led him to where our friends were sitting. "Hi guys," I wave, seeing Allison, Hermione, Elizabeth, Neville, Justine, Ginny and Arnold. "Where’s the other two?" I notice Rose and Dorothy missing.

"Rose is with Flint. Dorothy is with Jimmy." Elizabeth informs us.

"They choose Slytherin and Durmstrang over us." I gasp, sitting next to Allison. Ron took the seat between Hermione and me.

"No, they choose their boyfriends over us." Allison corrects me.

"That doesn't make it any better." Justine scoffs.

"I'm going to go check on Harry real fast." Hermione got up and walk down the stands.

"Did you find out who she going with to the ball?" Ron asks me as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Oh yeah I did." I gave him a hard smack.

"AAAWWW! What was that for?" He rubs his arm.

"For telling, Hermione that she might as well go with Harry, because she isn’t going to find anyone else." I gave him another smack.

"Oh come on, I was just trying to help Harry out." He defends himself.

"Please you haven’t even made up yet." I roll my eyes.

"So, who is she going with?" He asks.

"No for that rude comment you get to sit there and wait. Why is it so important to know anyways?" I eye him up and down. Best friend or not, he seem to care little bit too much.

"I'm curious, hate not knowing things." He scratches the back of his neck.

"Can't know everything," I shrug.

"Yes I can, if my girlfriend tells me." He pouts.

"Not going to work." I put my hand up to block him.

"Yes it will, put your hand down and look at me," He laughs, trying to pull my hand down. I giggle, turning my head away with my hands still covering my eyes. Ron grabs me, pulling me in a big hug that pin my arms to my sides. He stuck his big pouting face right in front of mine. I fake a disgusted face and turn my head away from him.

"Enough with your play fighting makes me want to vomit." Fred sticks his finger in his mouth, pretending to throw up.

George reaches over and pulls Ron off of me. "Disgusting, you both are." George chuckles and took his seat between Allison and Fred.

"When did you guys get here?" Ron asks, showing his irritation in his face and tone.

"Right when you start to make your ugly pouting face." The twins laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hermione ask, taking a seat between Ron and Elizabeth.

"Ron’s pouting face." George snickers.

"That is funny." Hermione giggles.

"When have you seen my pouting face?" He glares.

"Please, you make it every time you ask me to help with your homework." She mocks his pouting face, causing the twins to laugh even more.

"How's Harry?" Justine asks.

"He’s nervous, but I'm sure he'll do fine." She smiles at Justine, trying to calm her nerves.

"Did that Rita Skeeter give you any trouble?" Elizabeth asks. I look over at Hermione I didn’t know the gossip lady was giving her any problems.

"Yes, she snapped a picture of me hugging Harry. She’s talking about me hopping from one champion to another." She scowls.

"Can she print that?" Allison asks.

"I don’t know why they would let her. It's not even relevant to anything." I shook my head. There were a lot of things happening in the world like the dark lord rising again and she choose to write about petty gossip.

"What does she mean hopping from one champion to another?" Ron asks.

"Who knows she likes to make thing up in that whack job head of hers." Hermione lied.

"The first task to about to begin, everyone takes your seats." I heard Dumbledore voice. I look around for him. After the third times I saw him sitting directly across from us with the rest of the judges.

"The objective of the first task will be to get a golden egg that will be guard by a dragon." Dumbledore explains as if it as the simplest thing in the world.

"A dragon?" Justine gasps.

A group of people led out a giant silver and blue dragon on a chain. "Let's my brother Charlie, he works with dragons in Romania." Ron points out a tall red head man. I nod my head, watching as Charlie hooks the chain to a hook on the floor. Once the dragon was secure, they walk out of the arena.

"First up will be Cedric Diggory facing the Swedish Short-Snout." Cedric walk out looking everywhere, but at the dragon.

"Why the bloody hell is he not looking at the dragon?" Justine asks. He turns the rock that was out of reach from the dragon into a dog. The dragon automatically tried to attack it. Cedric ran, grab the egg, and got out of there.

"The scores for Cedric Diggory," Dumbledore said. I didn't bother look and watch as they switch out the dragons. They took the dragon out and brought in a green dragon with a yellow belly.

"That must be what Taffy is." I tug on Ron’s sleeve. He nods his head.

"Next up will be Fleur Delacour facing the common welsh green." Fleur ran in. I told myself to remember that dragon. I want to do some research on it to learn more about Taffy. The dragon notices her right away and went to attack her. She pulls out her wand and a blue light hit the dragon. It sways back and forth for a little while and then hit the floor with a thud. The dragon snores fill the arena. When she picks up the egg, the dragon let out a loud snort/snore that set her skirt on fire. She let out a scream as she put the fire out. She ran back to the champion’s tent. "The scores for Fleur Delacour," Dumbledore announces, but once again I didn't look at the scores and watch as they took out the dragon.

They brought in a brown dragon with golden spikes all around its face making it look like a lion. "Next up will be Viktor Krum facing the Chinese Fireball." Viktor ran out with his wand in hand. He shot out a red light that hit the dragon in the face. She throws her head around blowing fire everywhere. She stomps around and made these painful whining noises.

"What did he do to it?" I ask, worried for the dragon as Viktor grabs the egg.

"He blinded it, don't worry it's only temporary." Hermione told me.

"She’s smashing the eggs. He made her kill her babies." I cringe watching. I glare as he walks to the championship tent like nothing. Like, he didn’t cause a beautiful creature a great moment of stress for a stupid game.

Ron rubs my back knowing how much of an animal lover I was. "Don't worry love, she can make more." He whispers in my ear.

"Here Viktor Krum scores," I look to see that they were all 7.5, except for Karkaroff which was a 10. If that wasn’t favoritism I don’t know what was. "Points where dock, because the dragon smash more than half of her eggs." Dumbledore explains.

"See Scar he got punished." Ron gave me a smile.

"True," I weakly smile back at him.

"Finally, there is Harry Potter facing the Hungarian Horntail." I look back at the field to see Harry run out to face a dragon that had black scales, a spiked tail, and bronze horns protruding from its head with yellow peering eyes.

"Damn, that is the scariest looking of them all." I shudder.

"And it's the most temperamentally." Elizabeth said, making us all look at her. "What are you looking at me for watch the game?" She point at the field. I look back to see Harry getting on his broom.

"This isn't quidditch. What is he doing?" Allison snaps. Harry flies around the dragon, every once in awhile trying to scoop down and get the egg. Each time he was block by a wall of fire. Elizabeth and Hermione scream every time the dragon just missed him. Harry flies back up in the air and the dragon follows him, breaking his chain.

"HARRY!" We scream as Harry flies out of the arena with the dragon following him.

"Where the hell is he going!" Justine pulls at her hair.

"When he gets out of this I'm going to kill him." Hermione sneers.

"You mean if," George laughs, making Allison slap him.

"What was he thinking flying around? He should have used a spell like everyone else." Ron snaps, running his hands through his hair.

"Look, look, he’s right there!" Elizabeth points into the sky. He scoops down grabbing the egg and flying into the champion’s tent.

"Where the dragons go?" Neville asks. None of us answer him for we didn’t have the knowledge to do so.

"The scores for Harry," Dumbledore announces. The judges flip their scores over. Bagman gave him a 10, Crouch and Dumbledore gave him a 9, Maxime an 8, and Karkaroff a 4.

"A four, that's rubbish. Harry did great. Better than Krum at least he didn't make the dragon smash the eggs." Ron snaps.

"You have shown real concern for your friend there. Does that mean you're going to man up and apologize?" Fred asks. I turn to look at him, wanting to know the answer.

"I will later. Then, I'm going to introduce Scarlett to Charlie." Ron wraps his arms around me.

"You’re going to do what?" I stare up at him in shock. He never mention this before, I don’t know if I’m ready to meet another family member. What if he doesn’t like me at first like Ginny? I won’t have enough time to convince him that I’m likable before he leaves for Romania.

"He wants to meet you." Ron shrugs, not seeing the big deal.

"He wants to see if you’re real or if Ron made you up." George cracks a mischief smile, making everyone laugh.

"He said the same thing about Allison." Ron glares at George.

"He did?" Allison laughs.

"Come on Ally, we got a party to get ready for." George walks off with Allison chasing after him, begging him to tell her about it. Everyone else follows behind them, laughing.

"Are we going to meet him right now?" I ask, looking over my outfit. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a gray long sleeve v neck. I haven’t passed a mirror in forever, so my hair is probably a mess right now. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to fix it.

"Tomorrow morning, before he leaves to go back to Romania," He laughs at my nerves getting the best of me.

"Do you think he'll like me?" I ask. I wasn’t a person that could get along with everyone. I was defiantly an acquired taste.

"Most likely not," he smiles.

"Shut up, he'll love me." I hit his arms.

"Yeah, sure cause everyone loves you." His words were dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't you have someone to apologize to?" I glare at him.

"I’m going to do it at the party, you coming?" He asks.

"Can I? Isn't it in the Gryffindor common room?" I want to go, but I didn’t know if I was allowed. I’ve never seen another house in the Slytherin common room, even when we had parties.

"No one is going to care." He leads me back towards the building. I notice that we were the only ones still in the stadium.

"Do you want to go to dinner first?" I ask.

"Nope, Fred and George sneak a lot of food out of the kitchen." He pulls me in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. We stood in front of the fat lady. She narrows her eyes at me.

"She’s a Slytherin." She sneers at Ron, never taking her eyes off me.

"She’s here to celebrate Harry’s win." Ron rolls his eyes.

"A Slytherin cheering on a Gryffindor," she chuckles darkly.

"Are you going to let her in or out?" He let out a sigh, annoy with her attitude.

"She can come in, but she can't hear the password." She snaps. He whispers the password to her. She swings open. He grabs my hand, pulling me into the common room. In the middle of walking through the doorway, she slam herself shut hitting me in the butt.

"AAAWWW!” I rub my bottom.

"She spanked you." He laughs, reach over to rub it.

"Shut up and apologize to Harry." I smack his hand off me. He doesn’t get to make funny of me and feel me up. He sighs, walking into the crowd. I follow close behind him, not wanting to get lost in the sea of people. I ran into his back when he stops unexpectedly. I peek around him to see what was going on. The twins had Harry on their shoulders, while he held the egg high in the air.

"OPEN IT! OPEN IT! OPEN IT!" The crowd screams. With a big smile on, Harry open the egg and out came a loud ear splitting scream. I slam my palms over my ears. The twin did the same making them drop Harry, who slams the egg shut as fast as he could. Everyone slowly took their hands off of their ears as Harry stood back up.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asks. Everyone snap their heads towards him and stare in shock. Harry and Ron stare at each other for a while.

"Alright, everyone get out of here. This is going to be awkward enough without you chaps listening in." George shoo everyone away. I sat down on the arm of the chair that Hermione was sitting on.

"Ron." Harry looks at him hopefully.

Ron slouch his shoulders, slipping his hands into his pockets. "I'm sorry, Harry. I was acting like a stupid git. Of course you didn't put your name in that cup." He apologizes, making me let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm happy you finally realize that, but why you didn't tell me about the dragons." Harry wanted to know how Ron could let him walk into unknown dangers.

"But I did. I’m the one who told Hermione to tell you that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid is looking for you. I’m the one who talk Hagrid into telling you. So, you see I was the one who really told you, thought you would have figured it out." Ron explains his plan to tell Harry without having to be the one to directly tell him. I tilt my head to the side as I stare at him, trying to figure out how that was obvious.

"No one would have been able to even follow that Ron." Harry shakes his head, smiling. They both began to laugh.

"Boys are stupid." Hermione said. I nod my head in agreement.


	14. Yule Ball

“I’m not sure how I want my hair.” I flip through a magazine they had at the hair salon.

“I want this.” Elizabeth points to a picture of a girl with big loose curls.

“I can do that.” One of the hairstylists pops up behind her. Elizabeth let out a little scream, making the hairstylist giggle. “Come on.” She pulls her out of the waiting chair and into her chair.

“How did meeting Charlie go?” Hermione ask me.

“It went good, he very funny and charming.” I look up at them.

“Smoothest of the brothers,” Justine gave me a teasing smile.

“It would seem so.” I look back at the magazine.

“Who wants them that smooth anyways?” Dorothy smirks at me. I stuck my tongue out at her.

“I think I’m going to get wavy hair.” Allison said.

“I can do that now.” The hairstylist nearest to us said. She went over to her to get it done.

“Is anyone else ready?” Another hairstylist asks us.

“Can you give me this hairstyle?” Justine shows her a picture of a girl with the top half straighten and bottom half in one big curl.

“Of course I can.” She guides Justine to her chair.

“This is harder than I thought.” Rose flips through a magazine.

“Forget it, I’m going to describe my dress and let the hairstylist choose what to do.” Hermione got up and went to an open chair, before I could tell her that’s not the way it works. The hairstylist looks shock at Hermione, but didn’t act outrage like I thought she would. Everyone else around her gave her a dirty look. I let out a sigh of relief. Normally, if someone broke an upper class rule people would throw a fit.

“No one else do that. They are supposed to come get you. I know it’s a stupid rule, but trust me it’s not worth the drama.” I told Rose and Dorothy. Dorothy nods her head.

Rose wears a confuse expression. “Even though I know what hairstyle I want, I have to sit here and wait?”

“Yes,” Dorothy nods her head.

“What hairstyle are you getting?” I ask her.

“This.” She shows us a picture of a girl with her hair complete up with a few loose curls.

“I’m going to wear my hair up too.” I pick up a different magazine, since I now narrow it down. One of the hairstylists came and took Rose to her chair.

“When did you start hating the upper class?” Dorothy whispers in my ear.

“I was nine and my parents kick out our poor neighbor, so that they could expand our already ridiculous big mansion.” I remember how disgusted I was with my parents.

“I was eight and my father beat one of the house elves to near death, because she accidentally spilt a drink on one of their guest.” Dorothy looks sad recalling the memory.

“Do you guys know what you want?” Two hairstylists walk over to us.

“I’m going to go with this.” Dorothy shows her a picture of a girl with a side fishtail braid. One of the hairstylists led her to a chair.

 “How about you,” the other hairstylist looks down at me.

I read at her name tag, Lindsey. “I can’t decide between these two,” I show her the pictures.

“That one is good.” She points to picture of a girl with her hair in bun made of braids and two loose curls in the front.

“That one it is then.” I got up and let her guide me to her chair. I watch as the rest of the girls got their hair done.

“Do you know what color you want your makeup?” Lindsey asks.

“Silver its goes with my accessories.” I told her.

She nods her head and starts on my make-up. “How do you want your nails?” She asks once she was finish with my face.

“French tips.” I smile. She got right to work. I always thought it was weird that pure-blood had this exclusive salon that did things the muggle way when they hate muggles. I wonder that every time I came here. This is about the hundred times I’ve been here, I still couldn’t think of an answer.

“I’m all done.” She pulls me out of my thoughts.

“Thank you.” I smile. It made me a little sad that she look surprise at my words. I walk over to my friends who were finish and waiting for me. “Let me be the first to say we all look gorgeous.” I smile at them.

“We got an hour before the ball.” Justine looks at her watch.

“Just enough time to get back and put on our dress.” Hermione smiles, she was happy that she wasn’t going to be late to the ball.

“Let go,” Alison walk over to the salon’s fireplace. One by one we all went to our common rooms.

I step into the fireplace last. “Slytherin’s common room,” I throw the powder down. I step out of the Slytherin fireplace, seeing the Beauxbatons girls waiting for me.

“Let go put on our dresses.” Elizabeth squeals in excitement as she ran up the stairs. We laugh as we follow her up the stairs. Rose, Dorothy, and I went into our dorm. I change into my grey spaghetti strap [dress](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/1f/9d/50/1f9d500f7fd4898f5ca9be12f1613cab.jpg) that had a bow wrap around my waist, from there it coming down in raffles and end right above my knees. I slip on my two tone silver strap heels, before putting on my heart necklace and my dragon bracelet. I rub the cherry blossom lotion on exposed skin. I grab my purse, turning to see Dorothy in front of the mirror and Rose slipping on her ring.

“Ready?” Dorothy double checks with us to see if we’re done.

“Yeah,” Rose said after looking herself over in the mirror. We walk back to the common room to wait for Justine and Elizabeth.

“We look beautiful!” Justine smiles at us as she walks down the stairs with Elizabeth. I smile and agree with her. We walk down to the Great Hall. The girls went in, while I walk over to Ron who was waiting for me by the staircase. The sight of him standing in his lace, frilly, old-fashion dress robe that had an odd dodgy collar brought a smile to my face. For only he could make something so hideous look adorable. He didn’t notice me yet, he was too busy mess with his robe. I clear my throat causing him to look up. His eyes grow big as he looks me over.

“I might be looking ridiculous, but at least my girlfriend looks beautiful.” He pulls me into his arms.

“If I knew you weren’t exaggerating about the dress robe, I would have got a more old fashion dress.” I play with the lace on his robe.

“No, this dress is perfect. With an old fashion dress I wouldn’t be able to see your legs.” He twirls me around.

“Glad you like them, they were shaved and moisturize just for you.” I bend down to rub one of my legs, making him laugh.

“Here, I got you this.” He pull out a corsage that had two red rose with black lace trimming and a red feather sticking out of it.

“It's lovely, thank you.” I stuck out my hand for him to slip it on. After he had it on, he wraps an arm around me and guides me into the room. I couldn’t believe this was the Great Hall, it look completely different.

“Where the hell is Hermione?” He looks around the room. I roll my eyes. He could get so obsessive over the smallest things.

“Look, our friends are over there.” I pull him along.

“Finally, I thought you guys were going to spend all night in front of the door.” Dorothy teases.

“And I would have been very happy doing that.” I cuddle into Ron’s side.

“Can you guys not drown us with your disgusting cuteness for once?” George whines. I stuck my tongue out at him, while Ron glares.

“Everyone takes a seat it’s time for the first dance.” Professor McGonagall told everyone. I sat down on one of the chairs.

“Ron, sit down.” I look up at a confuse Ron.

“If it’s time for the first dance then why do we have to sit down?” He asks.

“First dance is only for the champions.” Elizabeth told him. He nods his head and sat down next to me. The band starts to play as the doors open. Cedric and Cho came in first. Following them was Fleur and Roger. Then, Harry and Justine walk in. Lastly, Viktor and Hermione came in making Ron’s jaw drop.

“Is Hermione with Viktor Krum?” He looks around the table. We girls nod our heads smirking at him. He glares at the couple dancing with his fists clench to his sides. I narrow my eyes at him. I didn’t know what to make of his anger. I thought he would be over the moon about this, he loves Viktor Krum. 

“Now, you can finally get his autograph.” Alison tries to ease the tension.

“Like I would want that git’s autograph.” He snaps, making everyone look at him shock. I kept my glare on him. Not, that it matter for he didn’t take his eyes off her. Everyone sat in our awkward tension for the rest of the first dance.

“Come on Ally Cat let’s show these fools how to dance.” George pulls her up and to the dance floor. Everyone follow them, leaving us alone.

“Do you want to dance?” I ask, trying to make the best of the night.

“I’m not in the mood to dance.” He grumbles, watching as Hermione laugh at something Viktor said.

“Why are you so mad that Hermione came with Viktor?” I ask, not even trying to hide the hostility in my voice.

“Cause she’s a traitor, he is Harry’s enemy. She should have some loyalty.” He sneers.

“I’m going to go get a drink.” I got up, not buying his excuse. I need to get away from him, before I did something I regret.

“Get me one too.” Ron barks as he pout like a child who hadn’t gotten his way. I grab two cups of punch and return to Ron who was glaring at Viktor. I slam his drink in front of him making some splash on him. “What the bloody hell, Scarlett!” He snaps.

“I have been looking forward to this dance for a long time Ronald and you're ruining it, because of your anger!” I put my hands on my hips. I couldn’t believe him. I couldn’t even play around with Seamus, but he could throw a jealous hit over another girl.

“You're right. I’m sorry, do you want to dance?” He stood and held out his hand. I smile, put my hand in his. He led me to the dance floor, pulling me close as we sway to the music.

“I’m sorry I snap. How about we start this night over right now?” I lay my head on his shoulder. All I got was a grunt in return. “Ron,” I look up at him to see him staring at something. I follow his line of vision. He was staring at Hermione smiling as Viktor hand her a drink. I push his hands off me and made my way out, ignoring Ron calling my name. I sat down on a bench after I power walk my anger off. “Stupid git,” I wipe the tears from my eyes. Even though it was a bratty thing to admit, I was mad at Ron for giving all his attention to another girl instead of me. I felt someone sit next to me. “Go away Ron, I don’t want to talk to you right now.” I snap, keeping my eyes on the floor.

“I’m insulted that you mistake me for such an ugly creature.” Malfoy sneers.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be enjoying the ball with your date?” I try to suck my tears back up. I didn’t want him to see me this way.

“I was enjoying the ball, but I saw you storm out and I thought I check on you.” He rubs my back.

“Why?” I eye him suspiciously. If this was a play to try and get with me, I’m going to punch him in the throat.

“Because I care for you, I can admit I have a weird way of showing it but I do.” He looks at me intensely. It made my lower stomach flutter with nervousness.

“As a friend,” I ask, wanting to lessen the tension.

“Whatever you want, I give up.” He sighs.

“I would love if I could have the boy that uses to play tag and dolls with me back.” I put my head on his shoulder.

“I’m never admitting to that last part.” He laughs.

“Thanks, you made me feel better.” I smile weakly at him. For a moment I was able to forget that my boyfriend had feelings for another girl.

“Why were you mad anyways?” He asks.

I contemplated on telling him the truth, not wanting him to celebrate or be smug about my relationship falling apart. I decide to tell him, he did take the time come out here to comfort me. He was strictly platonic about it. “Ron is upset, because Hermione came with Viktor. It made me jealous. Does that make me bratty?” I ask.

“No, you have the right to be upset. It’s a dance, it a night girls are suppose to feel special because of their boyfriends, not overlooked.” He shook his head.

“Then why are you here with me and not with your girlfriend?” I test him. I wanted his honest opinion, not the one he thought I wanted to hear.

“Parkinson is my date not my girlfriend, big difference.” He waves his hand dramatically.

“I should get back to my boyfriend and you to your date.” I got up to walk to the bathroom to fix myself up.

He stood up and pushes me. “Tag,” he ran towards the Great Hall.

“Hey, no fair I am in heels!” I ran after him. Draco stops suddenly making run into his back. I was about to question him when I notice two people yelling at each other.

“You ruin this night for me, Ron! You’re just mad, because I not available to be your fall back anymore! I am not going to be alone forever to make you feel better! If you want to be with me, man up and say something or keep quiet!” Hermione yells at Ron from the staircase with tears running down her face. Ron stood there dumbstruck while she runs up the stairs.

“What was that Ron?” I walk out from behind Draco. He turns towards me looking even more lost than before.

“Scarlett, how much did you hear?” He took a step towards me.

“I heard enough to tell you that you should stop right there. Do you want to be with her? Do you have feelings for her?” I said in a shaking voice. I didn’t know if I want to yell at him or to break down and sob. He opens his mouth, but nothing came out. “Answer the questions!” I demand, feeling the tears run down my face.

“I don’t know!” He had tears building up in his eyes.

“You don’t know, I love you and you don’t know.” A sob escape from the back of my throat. All I could think about was his obsession he had with finding out she was going to the ball with. I was so stupid to believe it was him being noisy. I was so blinded by my love for him that I couldn’t see that he was already in love with someone else.

“I wish I knew. I hate that I’m so confused about my feelings, especially when I have you.” He reaches out to touch me but I move.

“When you have me? I’m sorry, I’m such an inconvenient.” I sneer. If he didn’t want to be with me anymore, he could have broken up with me. Not humiliate me like this.

“That’s not what I meant!” He growls, throw his hands in the air.

“You know what Ron let me know when you have your feeling sorted out.” I glare at him. How dare he be frustrated with me, when he is the one only keep me around until he gets the girl he actually wants. If Hermione said yes, would he have just dropped me like a piece of trash?

“What is that supposed to mean?” He took a step towards me. Draco step in-between us making Ron stop, but he didn’t take his focus off me. It was ironic that I wanted his attention all night; now that I have it I want the ground to shallow me whole.  

“It means we are done. I can’t be with someone who doesn’t feel the same way I do.” I ran away from him for the second time tonight, ignoring him calling my name.

 


	15. Changing Faces

I have been hiding out in my dorm all weekend. I ignore Rose and Dorothy any time they tried to talk to me. I only interacted with my pets. I went over it again and again in my head, each time I felt more naive and ignorant. All the signs of his affection for her were right in front of me. I'm surprised I didn't trip over them sooner. It was true what they said love made you blind. I could see now why so many purebloods build their marriage off of business instead of love.

"Love is an illusion. But, that illusion will fade. You will feel a terrible pain and a lonely helplessness. That is when you will finally realize that mother is right." I thought back to what my mother told me, when we got into an argument about who I would marry. She told me to hurry up and get with Draco, before Parkinson took him from me. I told her that I didn't love Draco, nor did I think I ever would. That I was going to marry a man I loved.

"Mother is always right." I spat bitterly, I hated it but she was. A part of me wondered if I even really liked Ron, or was he a rebellious stage for me. But if he was, why did it hurt so much. I groan in frustration this betrayal was making me think about the future too much. A future that as far as I could see was empty. I never knew what I wanted to be, I only knew I didn't want my parents deciding for me. But, the more I thought about it what was so wrong with the future my parents wanted for me. Being a stay at home mom in a mansion wasn't a bad gig. I could be like one of those mob wives in those muggle gangster films. All I would have to do is take care of the kids and play ignorant when I need to. It wasn't like I didn't have good options either, the Malfoys where the right hand family to Voldemort, who would defiantly be the godfather if we were in the muggle world. Yes, Draco Lucius Malfoy was the perfect choice. My parents would be happy. Parkinson would have a nervous breakdown. It would show Ron that I could move on as fast as he could. The fact that it was would be with a boy he hated would be a plus. I got up to get ready for the day, excited to go through with my plan. I put on my uniform, making my skirt a little higher and unbutton my shirt to show a decent amount of cleavage. If I was going to rip Draco away from his slut hounds, then I would have to look more enticing than ever. I did a spell to straighten out my hair and put on makeup to hide that I had been crying. I look in the mirror satisfied that I didn't look like some broken hearted mess like I did half an hour ago. I was going to show this school, I was going to show Ron that I wasn't someone they could affect. I was stronger than they thought and that I had a plan for my future. I walk down the stair to the common room and smile when I saw my prey sitting there. The alpha slut hound was clinging to him, did put a damper on my plans.

"Hi Draco," I smile brightly at him.

"Hello Higgins, seeing more of you than usual today. No one wants to see your fat jiggle." She looks me up and down in disgust.

"I wanted to talk to you about the ball." I ignore her.

"About what? How we had a wonderful evening without you or the part where you got dump for a bloody traitor?" She giggles like a hyena.

"I think she is talking about the part where I ditch you to comfort her and had the best time of my life." He told her, but kept his eyes on me. She growls at me, before stomping out of the common room screaming. I sat down next to him smiling. "That is what you wanted to talk about right?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

I nod my head trying to figure out what I want to say to him. "You were right and I was wrong." I blurt out, knowing that would stroke his ego.

"Please tell me this is about what I think it is about." He smiles in excitement. It made me feel a sting of guilt. I had to remind myself that he only wants to be with me, because my family was the second most powerful pureblood family after his.

"I believe that Ron was a rebellious stage for me, a very stupid stage that I never want to talk about again." I said, wishing that I truly meant it wholeheartedly.

"I'm so glad that you were finally able to see that." He strokes my arm.

"I realize that I was more embarrassed by the public break up than anything else." I took his hand and lace it with mine.

"I know that must have been painful for you, but at least it made you realize something about yourself." He uses our lace hands to pull me closer to him, so our bodies were pressed against each other. I resist the urge to pull away. He always had to take things too far.

"I realize that I have been ignoring what was right in front of me." I look at his attractive face. At least I would have something nice to look at for the rest of my life. Unlike Mr. Parkinson, let just say Pansy got her looks from her mother. He pulls me into a heated kiss. I freak out and push him away from me. He gave me a confuse look. "No one said I was talking about you." I snap, angry that he ruins my plan.

"You weren't talking about me? Who are you talking about, Flint? Zabini?" He demands, wanting to know what man I was interested in.

"Of course, I was talking about you!" I glare at him. If I was talking about Flint or Zabini, I would be talking to them.

"I confused love." His face definitely showed it.

"You ruined what could have been a very cute moment with your hormones." I calm myself down.

"Ah love, I'm sorry I know how much those moments mean to you women." He rubs my back.  I gave him a nasty glare. "How do I fix it?" He asks, seeing that I was still mad.

"Nothing, I overreacted. I just want this relationship to be better than my last." I told him.

"I want that too." He agrees.

"I want everything to be done properly, not ass backwards." I explain. I want this to be completely the opposite of my last relationship.

"Me kissing you before the first date ruins that." He ask me, making sure he understood what I was saying. I smile as I nod my head, happy that he got what I meant. "Alight, I can make that work. As long as you are with me, I'll make sure you get everything you want." He pulls me so I was sitting sideways on his lap. I lay my head on his shoulder, thinking maybe this could really work. 

* * *

 

I was walking with Draco hand in hand to Hagrid's hut. Taffy was trailing behind us. My heart was pounding in my chest as people stare at us as we past them. "So Parkinson has your dragon?" I need a distraction from the attention we were getting.

"Yes. Why are you jealous?" He smiles.

"Nope, I’m worried. You better hope it's not died." I roll my eyes.

"It might be. I haven't seen it since the last check up." He shrugs, not caring about the creature or if he pass a class he deem a joke.

"You made her do all the work." I gasp, wondering why I was so surprised.

"Only reason I partnered up with her," he smirks.

"If we partner up, you are doing your fair share." I narrow my eyes at him. True, I did most of the work for Taffy, but that was because I enjoy it.

"I thought we were already partner up." He laughs at his own joke. I let go of his hand to push him lightly. When we got to Hagrid's hut, he grabs my hand to lead me to a tree stump to sit on. I watch as Taffy fly to Ron and sitting himself down on his lap. He pets the dragon as he looks up to meet my eyes. I felt my breath get caught in my throat. He had bags under his eyes. His eyes were red and held a deep sorrow in them. His eyes always held great emotion in them, which normally was my favorite thing about him. But, right now I wish he would look away.

"Look, she didn't kill it," Draco whisper in my ear, before leaving a kiss there. I pull myself away from Ron’s gaze to look in the direction he was pointing me to. Parkinson was bouncing over with a grumpy looking dragon in her arms.

"Look Drackie, it's our baby." She held the dragon up to his face.

"Pansy gets that beast out of my face!" He pushes it away.

"Good morning, students. I know you might be a little sad that you have to give your dragon back, but it's an experience not many get to have." Hagrid greets us.

"An experience that some of us never wanted." Draco whispers. Parkinson giggles, while I elbow him in the stomach. "Not everyone can be an animal lover like you, love." He rubs his stomach.

"Love?" Parkinson sneers.

"Everyone gets into your dragon pairs." Hagrid told us. I got up and made my way over to Ron, it felt like a walk to an Azkaban cell. I sat down next to him without looking at him. Hagrid start to go around grading and collecting the dragons.

"You move on pretty fast." He growls in my ear.

"At least I wait until after the relationship to move on.” I snap at him. Taffy cowers in his lap, making me feel bad.

"I'm not with Hermione." He shook his head.

"Is that your choice or hers?" I raise an eyebrow at him. He let out a big sigh, before looking at the ground. I had a strong urge to hit him.

"Let me see your dragon, Ron." Hagrid said in his normal joyful manner. He hand him over. Hagrid inspect him before turning to us. "O for outstanding." He smiles at us. "Do you want to say goodbye?" He asks. I nod my head. He passes me Taffy.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I hug him tightly to me. He licks my tears as they fell. I pass him to Ron. I felt an arm wrap around me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Come on love, you don't want to watch them get put into the cages and ship away." Draco pulls me away from the hut.

"Can we leave?" I ask, no hearing Hagrid dismiss us.

"Once you return your dragon." He rubs my shoulder comfortingly.

"What did you get?" I was curious of what grade he got without having to earn it. It better not be more than mine.

"An E, he was health but not happy." He grumbles.

"Just like his daddy," I pinch his cheek. He leads me up a long flight of stairs that I assume leads to a tower. "Draco, my feet hurt." I complain.

"Trust me the view is worth it." He opens the door that reveals the top of the tower.

"I want a foot rub." I told him the price he had to pay for putting me through this. We sat down on a window bench. "The view is beautiful." I admit as I look out the window that showcase a breathtaking view of the forbidden forest. "But I still want a foot rub." I put my feet on his lap. He took off my shoes and socks before massaging my feet. "Did you tell Parkinson?" I ask. I was hoping he didn’t, I wanted to be there for that.

"Yes, she was hysterical. You would have loved it." He laughs.

"I wish I could have seen it." I sigh.

"How did the bloody traitor take it?" He asks.

I let out a breathy sigh as he rubs the arch of my foot. "He was angry, but he seems more upset that Granger chooses Krum over him." I huff.

"Some people don't know quality." He rolls his eyes. I smile at him. I like that I was his first choice, even if it was only because of blood status. Being with him was like being in a fix fight. It was comforting to know that I was going to win.

* * *

I was walking down to the Black Lake to meet up with Arnold and Allison. I knew what they wanted to talk about. I hope they didn't make too much of a fuss about it. I saw them standing by the Black Lake looking like disappointed parents. I sigh as I approach them. This was going to be difficult. "What's going on? You disappear for a weekend and you come back with the devil!" Arnold yells right when I got in front of them.

"Hello Alison, Arnold." I roll my eyes.

"Explain." Allison demands.

"I'm sure you heard about what happen at the ball." I look at the ground.

"Many versions of it," He said, making me groan. I imagine that each one made me look pathetic.

"What’s the real one? Ron doesn't want to talk about." She asks.

I roll my eyes, of course he doesn't. "I found out the guy I was with wanted to be with someone else." I spat.

"I'm sorry." He went to hug me. I put my arm up to stop him, I didn’t need comforting.

"Nothing to be sorry about, I realize that he was a rebellious stage." I told them.

"You love him." She shook her head. She knew that I was only saying that, because I didn’t want to admit to being in pain.

"I love pissing off my parents.” I correct her.

"So what, now you want their approval. Is that why you're going out with Malfoy?" He let out a bitter laugh.

"I would have ended up with him anyways. We are born with certain responsibilities." I glare him.

"Since, when do you talk like this? We don’t have to let other people decide who we are, including our parents. We can change our fate." He spoke of the false tales that I use to believe in.

"This is my life and my choice. Deal with it." I snap. I hate when people judge my life choices. It seem like I couldn’t win. I chose Ron and the Slytherins judge me. I chose Draco and everyone else judges me. Neither of them knows enough to judge in the first place.

"But, why Draco?" She whines out his name as if he was a pest she couldn’t get rid of.

"Draco maybe an asshole, but he treats me like a princess. I'm his first choice and he has the whole Slytherin female population and a few from other houses to choose from. When I'm with him, I feel comfortable and safe. I need this." I explain, hoping they would drop it.

Both of them pull me into a hug. "Don't let him change you." Allison whispers.

"I'm never going to change." I promise them, glad that they couldn't see my face. I knew for a fact that I was already beginning to change.


	16. Second Task

“We have to create a shortcut or learn how to apparition.” I whine as Draco was making me climb these dread stairs again.

“You agreed last time that the view was worth it.” He laughs at my laziness.

“It’s seven in the morning and I don’t like exercising.” I groan seeing there was another flight of stairs left.

“Trust me it’ll be worth it, even this early in the morning.” He throws a smirk over his shoulder at me. I roll my eyes, no view was worth this. “Alright, now close your eyes.” He stops us when we got in front of the door. I let out a big sigh, closing my eyes and covering them with my hands for dramatic effect. He grabs my elbow and guides me into the room. I smelt something mouthwatering making me uncovers my face. I gasp at all my favorite breakfast food spread out on a long table. I notice that orchids and vanilla scented candles were around the room.

“Did you make this yourself?” I was shock that he even know this much about me. He even had my favorite flower and scented candles.

“No, then it wouldn’t be edible. I got all of it from the kitchen early this morning.” He pulls out a chair for me.

“How early did you wake up to be able to do all this?” I put a Belgian waffle on my plate.

“I wake up around five.” He took a seat across from me.

“FIVE??? You couldn’t pay me enough to wake up that early.” My jaw drops in shock. He laughs at my reaction. “How can you be so cheerful, with such little sleep?” I ask. We hung out in the common room, until one in the morning.

“How can I not be cheerful when I’m on my first date with you?” He shrugs, piling food onto his face. My eyes widen at his answer, he was looking for a kiss. I suddenly felt flustered to distract myself I decorated my waffles with strawberries, blueberries, and whip cream. 

* * *

 

“My favorite thing about this tournament is that every task is a free day.” I skip alongside Draco with his minions trailing behind us.

“My favorite thing about this tournament is the likelihood of Pothead dying violently.” He smirks with the echo of his laughing minions.

“Oh, Dracky you are so funny.” Parkinson giggles pushing herself between us to cling onto his arm. I glare at her. She was becoming an annoying problem in the few weeks that we have been dating.

“He wasn’t joking you ditz.” I sneer at her.

“Whether it was a joke or not, it was still funny.” She got in my face. I reach into my pocket for my wand when I heard screaming coming down the hall.

“YOU DEAD FROM THE NECK UP SLAG, WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BROTHER AND HERMIONE?” Fred came charging towards me. I hid behind Draco, truly frighten.

“WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO, YOU BLOODY TRAITOR?” Draco growls. With his height, Fred was able to completely hover over him and glare down at me.

“WHERE IS MY BROTHER AND MY FRIEND?” He screams in my face.

“I don’t know.” I snap. I haven’t talk Hermione since the Yule Ball and Ron since we had to give back Taffy.

“DON’T LIE TO ME!” He gave me the stare of death.

“STOP YELLING AT HER!” Draco pushes him back.

“I’m not lying. I don’t know nor do I care where they are. They’re probable off fornicating somewhere.” I step out from behind Draco, not wanting him to get hurt.

“I’m supposes to believe that.” He hisses at me. I was feeling relief that he wasn’t yelling anymore.

“What do you believe that I have them in some room being tortured? I don’t need revenge, because I was over him the second that I dump him.” I roll my eyes.

“Bricksburg, come get your boy toy, friend, whatever one he is and take him away.” Draco demands. Alison and all my old friends were standing there glaring at us.

“Come on, Fred. She’s not going to tell us anything.” She came over, reaching to grab his arm, before she could I grab hers.

“What, you think I have something to do with them disappearing too?” I raise an eyebrow at her. I understood the rest of the Gryffindor not believing me, they were Ron’s friends not mine. But, her that not believing me made me mad.

“I don’t know.” She shrugs her shoulder, looking at me in disgust.

“You don’t know. You know me. I wouldn’t do that to anyone.” I glare her. I may like to public humiliate and inflict a little pain, but I would never go as far as kidnapping.

She rolls her eyes, laughing sarcastically, “I’m beginning to think that I never knew you.”

“I hope you feel like the scum you are when you find out what happen to them.” I dug my nails into her arm, hearing her cry out. I shove her into Fred. I walk past them, taking the time to sneer at all of them, including Arnold. I power walk my way into a bathroom. I grip the edge of the sink, turning my knuckles white. I let out a sob as I couldn’t hold back the tears. I could handle all my Beauxbatons friends turning their backs on me, but Alison and Arnold were too much. I’ve been friend with them for so long. I stay on their side no matter how much I didn’t agree with their decision, but I guess they didn’t have the same loyalty that I do. I laugh bitterly to think a Slytherin had more loyalty than a Gryffindor. I saw Draco come up behind me in the mirror to wrap his arms around my waist. “Are you aware this is the girl’s room?” I smile weakly at him.

“A sign on the door isn’t going to keep me away from you.” He kisses the top of my head.

“I hope I’m there to see their face when they realize that they were wrong about me.” I lean back into him.

“It’s amazing how many people underappreciated having you in their lives.” He rocks us back and forth. I turn my head to give him a kiss on his jaw line. “Wash your face, love. We got to go to the Black Lake for the second task. You don’t want them to see your tears.” He reaches over and turns on the faucet. I splash water onto my face, fixing myself up. He was right. I’ll be damn if I let them see me at my weakest.

“Did I look better now?” I turn to him.

“Better than those dirty bloody traitor and mudblood could even hope to look.” He grabs my hand. We walk to the Black Lake to meet his friends who were holding a rowboat for all of us. For all of us to fit, I had to sit in Draco’s lap and Parkinson had to sit in Zabini. Goyle and Crabbe row us over to one of the stand that was in the middle of the lake. I got off of the boat, ignoring my urge to push Parkinson into the water. Draco pushes our way through the crowd to the front of the stand. I look around the lake and found that the holier than thou group was in the stand right across from us. I glare at them, wishing their stand would break and make them giant squid food.

“Welcome everyone to the second task!” I broke my glare to turn to the stand that Dumbledore was on. “For this task, every contestant will have to rescue someone they love dearly who is at the bottom of the lake.” He informs everyone. On hearing that, I turn my glare back over to my ex-friends. They all were staring back at me with looks of guilt and shock.

“It’s nice when you can see the face of your enemies in defeat.” Draco smirks, waving at them.

“Would be better if I could verbally rub it in their faces,” I kept my glare on them.

“I’m sure you’ll get to later.” He rubs my back.

“The timer is set and contestants are in their places. We will be starting now!” Dumbledore shouts. The champs jump into the lake. Viktor turns into a shark.

“Krum gets point for style.” I stare in awe as the great white jump out of the water.

“Checking out other guys, maybe you are a slag.” Parkinson glares at Draco’s arm around my waist.

“She is not a slag. She’s admiring his magically skills, not his dick.” Draco sneers at her. His arms tighten around me. I smirk at her in triumph. Potter jump out of the water with gills sticking out of his neck and web hands and feet.

“That’s gross.” I rub my neck, thinking how sore it looked.

“Really, I think it’s an improvement.” Draco snickers. I shook my head laughing. He couldn’t let one joke against Potter slide. We wait around for a few minutes.

“This is boring.” Crabbe grumbles. I couldn’t help but agree this was boring. The water was too deep and murky to see anything below its surface. A while after Fleur was forced out of the water by a grindylow. She did not have anyone with her. Madam Pomfrey looks at her wounds and wraps her in a thick towel.

“That was sad 20 minutes.” Zabini had on a bored expression and tone.

“Too bad for her loved one,” Draco laughs. We stood around making random conversations as we waiting for the next person to appear. Cedric pop out of the water holding Cho Chang close to him. Soon after them, Viktor surfaces with Granger. “Still no Potter who had him, dying in the second task?” Draco asks. Goyle raised his hand.

“Not so fast,” Parkinson point back to the lake. Harry had Ron and some little girl with him. They swam to the judge’s stand to get a towel wrap around them.

“Two people what a hero, Potter is.” Draco sneers.

“But he did come in third.” Parkinson rubs his arm trying to console him. I don’t care if he was my boyfriend; I wasn’t going to console him for something so petty.

“The scores are in: Cedric Diggory with 47 points, Viktor Krum with 40 points, Fleur Delacour with 25 points, and Harry Potter with 45 points. Overall now Cedric and Harry are tied for first. Viktor is in second. Fleur is in third.” Dumbledore reveals the scores. The Durmstrang headmaster was having a fit. I can’t help, but let my gaze fall on Ron who face was red from blush as Fleur cover him in kisses. I hope they caught some kind of disease in that dirty water.

“Why is she kissing Weasley? He probably didn’t do anything to help save her sister.” Zabini whines.

“Are you jealous Blaise?” Parkinson laughs.

“Women need to get some taste with these Weasley getting good looking women.” Blaise grumbles. Draco grabs my hand tightly. He hated if anyone ever brought up my past relationship. As far as he was concerned he was the only boyfriend I ever had.

“Some women have no taste at all.” Parkinson smirks at me.

“Some women are so desperate, chasing a man that they couldn’t even get in their wet dream.” I mockingly smirk back at her. Draco snickers into my ear. He grabs my face and turns my head towards him to lay a kiss on my lips. I tense up, but relax myself remembering our audience. I wrap my arm around his neck. His hands went right to my butt. He gave it a rough squeeze, making me pull back and yip.

“Sorry, I’ve been wanting to do that for a while. I never had a girl with that much ass before.” He wiggles his eyebrows at me. I laugh, shaking my head at him. Parkinson made a gagging sound, but she was ignored. “Come on, baby let's get out of here.” He led me back to the small row boat.  


	17. Secure

I ignore Rose and Dorothy glaring holes through my back as I got ready for my date with Draco. I paint my lips a blood orange to match my [lace](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/96/b4/85/96b4859541947a77ff219c0df6b73634.jpg) camisole crop top and my converse. I gave myself brown smokey eyes. “Are you going to say something or keep staring?” I turn around to acknowledge them for the first time in months.

“I think you're a despicable person.” Dorothy spat at me.

“And yet, you can’t stop looking at me.” I roll my eyes.

“It’s like a train wreck. We can’t help, but keep watching.” Rose glares.

“Like Flint is so much better then Draco,” I yell.

“It’s not about your boyfriend! It’s about your actions!” Rose point a finger at me.

“My actions? I’m not the one who cut you out of my life. I’m not the one who makes nasty comments every chance they get. I’m not the one who sits on their high horse judging everyone. That is not me, that is you!” I let my anger out that I been holding in since they started ignoring me. I was tired of everyone acting like I was Voldemort. All I did was change boyfriends.

“This is why no one wants to hang out with you!” Dorothy storms out of the room with Rose following her.

“Why? Because, I tell the truth! Because, I don’t put up with your bullshit!” I yell out the door after them. I went back to my vanity table and put on my gold bow earrings. I slip on my black leather and gold chain wrap watch. I did a spell to give myself black stiletto nails to match my skinny jeans and shoulder bag. I throw my wand, coin purse, and other necessities into the bag. The knock on my door made me check myself in the mirror one last time.

“Come on! Stop looking in the mirror and open the door!” He yells from behind the door.

“It’s open!” I let him know, not taking my eyes off the mirror.

He opens the door, leaning against its frame. “You look beautiful, let's go.” He motion for me to hurry up. I walk out the door and he shut it behind me. He wraps his arms around me as we walk to Hogsmeade. “Where do you want to go first?” He asks.

“Zonko’s,” I drag him to the joke shop. I look through all the neat tricks that were on the shelves. Draco went straight for the dungbombs, grabbing a few off the shelf. I grab a few hiccough sweets, dungbombs, and a nose-biting teacup.

“I got to go to Spintwitches; my shipment is supposed to be in.” He told me.

“Okay, I got everything I wanted.” I went over to the counter to pay.

“I got it.” Draco put his dungbombs on the counter, before pulling out his money.

“I can pay for my stuff. I got way more than you did.” I told him.

“Don’t make the man work twice as hard by having to do two transactions.” He tries to persuade me.

“Let the gentleman pay, it's a rare sight that I get to see nowadays.” Mr. Zonkos smile at us.

“Fine,” I throw my hands up in defeat. He smirks, paying for the items and carrying the bag out. We walk over to the quidditch supply shop. “I thought there was no quidditch game this year?” I ask. I know they were practicing, but I don’t think you need new equipment for that.

“There isn’t, but I want to have a look at my equipment before it gets sent to the school.” He explains. I nod my head, although I still didn’t see the point. By next school year they would have all new equipment out and he would want that. This new equipment would only be used for less than half of the school year and summer training, it seems like a waste. We went into the shop, as soon as the guy saw Draco, he ran into the back. “He’s getting the stuff.” He said when he saw my confused expression.

“Or he has gone out the backdoor and is on his way home.” I thought my idea was more likely, the guy look miserable.

“He wishes he could do that, the poor mudblood needs this job.” He laughs. I grunt in response, sometime I didn’t know what to say to his jokes. I didn’t want to start an argument, but I didn’t want to agree with him either. The guy came back with his hands full. He places all the items down on the counter. Draco took his time inspect every single thing. “These will do,” he said.

“Third time seems to be the charm.” The guy let out a sigh of relief.

“You may send it to Hogwarts.” He told the worker. He grabs my hand, leading me out of the shop.

“I’m getting hungry.” I told him.

“Do you want to go to The Three Broomsticks or the Tea Shop?” He asks.

“The Tea Shop,” I said. The place was too pink, but they had the best tea. He groans in disgust. “Why do you ask if you don’t want to go?” I shook my head.

“I’m trying to be considerate. Maybe, you should try it sometime.” He sneers.

“I am considerate, that’s why we are going to The Three Broomsticks.” I glare at him.

“We can go to the tea shop.” He sighs.

“How am I supposed to enjoy myself when you’re acting like that?” I put my heads on my hips.

“How about we go to honeydukes?” He suggests.

“It’s hard to stay mad at you, when you say such brilliants things.” I grumble. Honeydukes sounds better than both Three Broomsticks and Tea Shop.

“Then don’t be mad at me.” He pulls me into a hug.

“But I want to be mad.” I try to keep my frown on, but I was failing miserably.

“Over something as silly as me hating that pink place, I don’t think so.” He left a trail of kisses on my neck.

“Let's go get some chocolate cauldrons.” I groan in delight, thinking about the firewhiskey fill chocolates. I walk in the direction of the store.

“Anything to get you to make that noise again,” he teases as he walks beside me. I laugh, playfully pushing him.

“I get to pay for lunch.” I told him.

“No, you don’t.” He shook his head.

“You paid at Zonko.” I argue.

“And, I’m going to pay at Honeydukes.” He rolls his eyes, as if my point was invalid.

“No, I’m paying at Honeydukes.” I stop in front of the store and stood my ground.

“Didn’t you hear what Mr. Zonko said, let me be a gentleman.” He grabs my hand.

“He was right; it’s a rare sight from you.” I laugh.

“That not what he meant,” he rolls his eyes at my childish ways.

“How do you know?” I mockingly tilt my head and raise an eyebrow.

“Come on, I thought you were hungry.” He pulls me to Honeydukes.

“This is heaven on earth.” I look around the store, seeing sweets everywhere.

“You obviously never have been in my bed.” He jokes.

“If you keep it up I never will be.” I laugh. He rolls his eyes, grabbing two take out containers. I took one from him and fill it up with choco balls, chocolate cauldrons, glacial snowflakes, fizzing whizzbees, and sugar quills. Draco grabs the container from me, once I close it.

“Think you got enough, this thing weighs a ton.” He made like he was struggling to hold it.

“Still want to pay for it, they charge by the pound.” I reach into my purse.

“Money is not a problem for me.” He brags, pulling my arm out of my purse.

“It’s not for me either,” I challenge. I don’t know why he’s always flashing his money as if it would impress me. I grow up with the same lifestyle as him. In the pureblood world once a woman marries a man, it’s his job to support her. He probably was showing me that he could give me the life I’m accustomed to. He put the containers on the little scale and paid for it. He insists on carrying everything. “Where do you want to eat?” I ask, walking beside him.

“We should go to our tower.” He said. I roll my eyes. I didn’t not claim that tower as mine, it’s all his.

“How about the Black Lake,” I suggest.

“Anything to avoid the stairs,” he teases.

“You want to climb them every day, sometime more than once.” I whine, dragging my feet.

“You aren’t even carrying anything.” He laughs.

“That is your choice, not mine.” I shook my head.

“I think you like grumbling.” He watches me pout in amusement.

“I think you like arguing.” I try to grab a bag only to have him pull it out of my reach.

“Then we are a perfect match.” He smirks.

“I’m going to the Black Lake. You can come along or go to your precious tower.” I walk ahead of him.

“I have the food, so if I go to the tower it comes with me!” He calls to me. I ignore him and kept on walking. He let out a sigh of frustration as he follows me. I smile, when I found a big tree to sit under. I pull a blanket out of my bag, laying it down on the ground. “Why do you carry a blanket with you?” Draco asks.

“For when I get cold,” I sat down on the blanket. I always carry one in the bag, I even took it out a few time in class.

“That what jackets are for.” He looks at me like I was a freak.

“A jacket can only warm upper body. A blanket can warm your whole body.” I explain my thought process. He was still looking at me the same way. “Sit down.” I pat the spot next to me. He took his seat, handing me my container. I began to feed my face as I stare longingly at the lake.

“What are you in a trance?” He waves a hand in my face.

“Sorry, there’s something about large bodies of water that fascinates me.” I turn to face him.

“Why, it’s just water?” He stares at it, waiting for it to do something.

“Water at rest is beautifully peaceful, but at the same time holds so much power.” I explain.

“How is it powerful, it’s not doing anything?” He was looking at me like I was a freak again.

“This one in particular holds a lot of dangerous creatures. But, water in general can be peaceful one moment and lethal the next.” I explain to him.

“So, you like water because you can relate to it.” He teases, earning a smack in the arm.

“I like to come here or the lake house when I want to think. Do you have a thinking spot?” I ask, trying to get to know his quirks.

“No, if I want to think, I just think.” He shrugs his shoulders. I nod my head, feeling disconnected with him at the moment. I couldn’t help, but compare him to Ron who always tried his best to understand me and never shrugged me off. I quickly stop myself from think any  
further on the topic.

“How simple of you,” I tease. He laughs at me. He picks a choco ball out of my container and shoving it in my mouth. I playful nip at his fingers. He smirks, flicking my mouth. I smile widely. He may not understand everything about me, but he never fails to make me feel secure. It didn’t matter how much we didn’t have common, he was going to find a way to make it work.


	18. Third Task

We took our seats and turn our sights to the field in front of us. “I don’t see the point in coming to these things if we can’t see anything.” I roll my eyes at the tall maze.

“You’re complaining and it didn’t even start yet.” Parkinson glares at me.

“I’m complaining already, because I can see how it’s going to be like the last one. We get to see them go in and then we wait for them to come out. Seems pointless to me if we can’t see the in between.” I rant.

“Would you rather be in class?” Draco told me the alternative.

“Good point. Although it’s late in the afternoon and classes would be over. If we weren’t here we would probably be sitting around in the common room. So, it not like it disturbs us that much.” I said after I thought about it more.

“And I want to be here in person to see Potter’s face when he loses.” He snickers.

“Or his dead body,” Zabini said, causing them all to laugh.

“Finally, it’s starting.” I watch as the headmasters and the champions took the field. The sooner this end, the sooner summer would start.

“In a hurry to be alone with me,” Draco gave me a wet kiss on the cheek.

“Disgusting!” I slap him in the chest, while wiping his slobber off my face. He laugh, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as Dumbledore began to explain the rules. I tune him out thinking about what I was going to do this summer. I haven’t talk to Allison and Arnold since the second task. I probably would spend it going into the woods to find injury animals and rehab them. I always had fun when I did that. I turn my attention back the field when I heard the whistle go off and Harry and Cedric run into the maze. A few minutes after Viktor and Fleur ran in. “And the boredom has begun.” I lean back into my chair.

“I can think of a few things we can do.” Draco wiggles his eyebrows at me.

“Like I’m doing that in front of a crowd,” I roll my eyes at him.

“We can sneak off to the bathroom.” He suggests.

“If she doesn’t want to go, I will.” Parkinson put her hand on his thigh and winks at him.

“Are you out of your mind?” I sneer at her. She shrugs her shoulders, giving him one last suggestive look, before turning back to the field. I reach over to grab her, but he pulls me back.

“Did you talk to your parent recently?” He asks.

“I haven’t talk to them since the last time I saw them.” I shook my head.

“But, you haven’t seen them since the beginning of last summer.” He stares at me in shock.

“I don’t see your point.” I shrug. I see them when I see them.

“Guess I’ll tell you then, you’re spending the summer at my house.” He told me.

“What?” I stare at him. My parents could have sent a letter telling me that. Was I supposes to figure it out at the train station waiting for them.

“I told my parents about us, who told your parents and they decided that you could stay with me this summer.” He smiles widely at me. I guess I don’t get a say in what I’m doing, but I’m the one who sign for the pureblood lifestyle. Female getting no say is part of that lifestyle.

“Great,” I smile weakly at him. There went my animal rehab plans for the summer.

“It’s going to be such an amazing summer for us.” He promises giving me a peck on the lips.

An hour and some past before, the tall hedge spat out a wounded Viktor and Fleur. The medics ran over to take care of them. “Just great that means Potter won.” Draco let out a frustrated yell, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Maybe Diggory won,” Parkinson purr to him, rubbing his back. I reach over to smack her hand off of him. She needs to learn respectable boundaries. “What! I’m comforting him, something you should be doing, but aren’t. You’re a horrible girlfriend.” She hisses at me.

“What does he need comforting for? Potter isn’t important enough to make or break his day.” I lean over him to growl at her. “Does he?” I turn to a smirking Draco. I want to smack him for enjoying this.

“No I doesn’t, you’re right he isn’t important enough.” He wraps his arm around my waist. I gave Parkinson a triumphant smirk. I look at the field to see the headmasters, professors, and members from the minister of magic in a circle arguing amongst each other. Something was wrong.

Dumbledore walk away from the group and raise his wand to his throat. “Attention, everyone I have just been inform that someone turn the Cup into a Portkey. We don’t know where Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter are, there isn’t much we can do right now. We will have to wait and see if they will come back.” He announces to the crowd.

“What? Isn’t he the most powerful wizard alive can’t he find out where the portkey leads to!” I yell in outrage. How could they expect Cedric’s and Harry’s family and friends to just wait for them to maybe come back from some unknown danger?

“I told you, Dumbledore being the most powerful wizard is a lie, a gimmick. Maybe now, he’ll finally get fried.” Draco smile at the possibility. The Diggorys and Weasleys were now in the middle of the field. The parents look like they were aggressively questioning Dumbledore. “The rags the Weasleys call clothes never fails to disgust me.” Draco pretends to gag. I look over at their worried faces. I couldn’t help, but stare at Ron who was about ready to cry.

“Well, this is boring. I’m going to the bathroom.” I got up.

“What if you miss them coming back from the portkey?” He grabs my wrist.

“You can tell me all about it.” I pull out of his grasp, walking out of sight. I look through my purse pulling out a pen and paper. I wrote on it: Don’t worry, Ron. Harry is going to be fine. He’s the chosen one for a reason. I fold it into a swan and clumsy took out my wand. I did a spell to have it fly to Ron.

I walk back to my seat. “Anything happen?” I ask, getting comfortable in my chair again.

“Nope, just the Weasleys and Diggorys freaking out, it’s not as funny as I thought it would be.” He whines. I watch as my swan hit Ron in the back of the head. He picks it up and roughly unfold it to the point I thought he was going to rip it. He stares at the paper for a while. He lifts his head up to search the crowd. I lean down into my seat, cursing myself for not changing my handwriting.

“What are you doing?” Draco questions me.

“Getting comfortable so I can take a nap,” I cover up.

“I doubt you’ll be able to in these cheap seats.” He looks down at me.

“You’re probably right,” I sat back up. I let out a sigh of relief to see that Ron was talking to his mom instead of looking around. More than anything I want to ran over and hug him. “I should have brought a book.” I grumble. It was driving me crazy to be so worried and not be able to show it. It felt like hours, before two figures appear in the entrance of the maze. Harry was hovering over Cedric. They were covered in blood. Harry was crying as they pull him off of Cedric’s pale body.

Mrs. Diggory let out a scream at the sight of her son dead body that broke my heart. Mr. Diggory drop to the floor, pulling his son close. “THAT’S MY BOY! MY BOY!” He sobs.                

* * *

 The Great Hall was oddly plain and dark, there were no winning house’s colors like there would usually be at the last dinner. The only thing on the wall was a large black drape behind the teacher's table. This year instead of an end of the term feast, it was a memorial feast for Cedric Diggory. I shiver when I thought of his mom heart shattering scream and the sight of his dad sobbing over his corpse.

I only had one encounter with Cedric, when we bump into each other and all of my belongings end up on the floor. Even though I practical bite his head off, he apologize and help me pick up my things. He had a smile on his face the whole time. I remember by the end of it, I was smile and laughing with him. From then on I started to notice him in the hallways. He was always smiling, laughing, or helping someone. Some days I found that admirable and on others I found it annoying. Today, I realize that the only reason I found it annoying was, because it made me feel like a terrible person. I go around doing thing to make myself happy, even if it was at the expense of others. Cedric Diggory was proof that it was possible to be a kind person and still be successful and happy.

Dumbledore walk up to the podium, making everyone turn to him. “Today we acknowledge a terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was, as you all know, exceptionally hard working, infinitely fair-minded, and most importantly, a fierce, fierce friend. Therefore, I feel you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered, by Lord Voldemort. The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I feel would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, and, reminds us, that though we may come from different countries and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of the recent events, the bonds of friendship made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that, and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You remember that, and we'll celebrate a boy who was kind, and honest, and brave, and true. Right to the very end,” His speech touches the hearts of everyone who was listening.

I smack Draco for he was talking to Goyle and Crabbe the whole time. “What?” He snaps. I shook my head at him when I saw that he was genuinely confused about why I was annoyed with him. My eyes travel over to the Gryffindor table where my old friends and ex boyfriend sat, all their heads hung in mourning. I began to wonder, what the hell was I doing?


	19. Three Years

I put the last of my things into the closet that I was sharing with Draco for the summer. “I don’t see why you needed to bring them.” He glares at Puddin and Sugar.

“What was I supposed to do leave them to defend for themselves at Hogwarts?” I snap at him. He has been whining about their presences for a half hour.

“No, but you could have left them at your house for the house elves to take care of.” He cringe when Puddin brush up against his leg.

“I’m not going to leave them anywhere.” I pick her up and held her close to my chest. “How is your parents okay with us sharing a room?” I sat down on my trunk that was next to his at the foot of the bed.

“They just are.” He shrugs his shoulders.

“You’re hiding something.” I narrow my eyes at him.

“You’ll find out at dinner, now get ready.” He orders, pulling out a black suit from the closet.

“How are we supposed to get ready in the same room?” I put my one leg over the other.

“I can get ready in the bathroom.” He suggests.

“I need the bathroom to get ready.” I challenge.

“Then you can have the bathroom.” He let out a deep sigh. I continue to glare at him, still not happy with his answer. “Fine, I’ll get ready in one of the guest rooms!” He yells. Not bothering to hear my response, he took his suit and slams the door on his way out.

I went into the bathroom to take a shower. As I wash myself, I began to get nervous for what I would find out at this dinner. There’s only one reason they would let us stay in the same room. I felt myself hyperventilating at the thought of being with Draco Malfoy forever. I couldn’t understand why I was feeling this way. When I got with him I knew this was the end game. Now, with the possibility of it being in front of me, I felt like I’m going to throwing up. I push it to the back of my mind and put my body into autopilot. I step out the shower, dry myself off, and wrap a towel around myself. I grab hair and makeup bag from the draw in the built in vanity. I did a few spells to give myself red lips, black smokey eyes, and white French tip nails. I made hair into slight curls that fell down my back. I walk back into the bedroom to put on black strapless bra and panties. I pull on a black lace off the shoulder split bodycon [dress](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/31/a9/1e/31a91ecb087b6e1b8a93f9eaca59b404.jpg) that my mom got for me to wear tonight. To finish the look, I slip on a pair of black open toe pumps. I finish it off with a tennis bracelet and diamond necklace.

The door open, revealing Draco in his black on black suit. “Did you ever hear of knocking?” I glare at him.

“This is my room.” He rolls his eyes.

“Then maybe I should move into a guest room, if I’m not going to have any privacy here.” I throw my things into my trunk.

“Stop it! You have been hostile ever since you found out we’re sharing a room. You’re not going anywhere, so stop being a brat and let’s go to dinner.” He growl out at me, holding his hand out. I know he was right, there no way I could move to another room without my parent finding out and getting punished for being a rude guest. I put my hand into his and let him guide me to the dining room. Both of our parents were already sitting at the table. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were sitting at the ends of the table. My parents were sitting on one side of the table. There were only two empty seats left on the other side. He pulls out my chair. I sat down coming face to face with my smiling parents.

“You look lovely, my dear.” Mrs. Malfoy smiles at me.

“Thank you, you look beautiful as well.” I look at her covered in a beautiful black gown.

“You are too kind.” She laughs stiffly. The house elves save me from anymore small talk by bring out the first course.   

* * *

 

I had to suffer through 12 courses of fancy food and agonizing small talk about school, work, and the news. The whole time I was sitting on pin and needle waiting for the bomb to drop. “That was a good meal. Thank you, Lucius.” My dad compliments him.

“It's no problem, it a pleasure to have your family over.” He smiles at my father.

Draco stood up from his seat. I turn to look at him as if he lost his mind, he didn’t even ask to be excuse. Did he want to get hexed? But, surprisingly his father just watches him with an emotionless expression. “I have something to ask you,” he turns to me. I nod my head, finding myself without a voice. He pulls out a box, before getting down on one knee. “Will you, Scarlett Louise Higgins, make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?” He opens the box to reveal a big beautiful diamond ring. I look from the ring to Draco. I was 14 going on 15, how could I be expected to make a decision like this. I realize how long my silence was when I felt all the eyes in the room burning holes in my body. Despite everything both my brain and heart were telling me, I slowly nod my head.

“I want words baby.” He laughs.

“Yes,” I held back my sob. He slips the ring on my finger and picks me out of my chair to spin me around. Both of our parents cheer fills my ears as Draco place me back on the ground.

My mother rush over to give me big hug. “I’m so happy for you, dear. I knew in the end you would do the right thing.” She pets my head.

“Mum, you're going to mess up my hair.” I grab her wrist to stop her.

“I trust you’ll take care of my daughter, Draco.” My dad smiles at him.

“I plan to treat her like a queen.” He wraps an arm around my waist.

“We girls are going to have so much fun planning this wedding.” Mrs. Malfoy smile at me.

“Oh yes, I have so many ideas.” My mum gushes. I had a feeling it be more them than me planning, but I smile nodding my head none the less.

“I’m proud of you, Draco.” His father said through gritted teeth, despite the smile that was on his face.

“Thank you, sir.” He said back to him in the same manner. I gave his hand that was on my hip a squeeze.

“May we be excuse; it’s been a long day.” I cover my mouth as I yawn.

“Sure thing, you must exhausted from the train ride, unpacking, and this eventful dinner. Good night.” Mrs. Malfoy moves out of the way, so we could walk past her. 

* * *

 

“Are you really going to marry me?” He asks when the bedroom door was close behind us.

“I said yes didn’t I?” I grab a tank top and long flannel bottoms to change into.

“Was that for me or your parents?” He grabs my arm to stop me from going into the bathroom.

“I’m not marrying my parents.” I turn around to face him.

“Stop, being difficult and answer my question.” He gave my arm a squeeze.

“I’m going to marry you,” I let out a deep sigh.

“I know you aren’t thrilled about this. You want to date longer, before getting engaged. But, we aren’t going to get married, until after we graduation. That means we have three more years of dating.” He ran his hand through my hair. Knowing this fact did make me breathe a lot easier. I got on my tippy toes to give him a kiss.

 

“I’m going to change into my pajamas, Mr. Draco Higgins.” I tease. He let out a deep belly laugh.

“I’ll see you when you get out, Mrs. Scarlett Malfoy.” He pushes me in the directions of the bathroom.

“We have three years to decide!” I yell from over my shoulder as I went into the bathroom.


	20. Errol

I woke up screaming when an owl flew in through the window and land on the ground with a loud thud. “What in Merlin’s beard?” Draco yells, shooting up.

“Is it dead?” I got out of bed to poke it. I let out another scream when it flaps around to get to its feet.

“Wait, isn’t that the Weasley’s owl?” He narrows his eyes at the creature.

“Errol,” I call, remembering the name that Ron told me. The owl turns his head to me, letting out a loud chirp.

“What, is your bloody traitor of an ex sending you love letters?” He glares. Instead of answering him, I took the letter from the owl’s feet. Draco snatches it from my hands. He rip it opens. “It’s from your friend, Allison. She’s engaged too and wants to know if you’ll be her maid of honor, despite the fact that you guys haven’t talk in a while. They are going to get married after he graduates.” He hands me the letter after he read it over.

I snatch it from him, reading it myself. I put the letter on the dresser planning to write her back later. “How old is this owl? He should be retired.” I gave him some owl treats. He ate it with greed.

“The welfare weasels probable can’t afford it.” He laughs. I was going to snap at him when Errol tried to fly, but fell back to the ground with an agonizing cry. I ran to look him over. I notice he let out a little cry when I touch his left wing.

“There is something wrong with his wing.” I felt myself tearing up for the pain that the poor animal was in.

“You know, we could pretend like he never made it and say it must have died on the way here.” He suggests.

“I’m going to take him to the vet.” I glare at him.

“Fine, I got to buy your birthday gift anyways.” He sighs.

“When can we leave?” I stood up with Errol in my arms.

“Whenever you want,” He shrugs.                

“Now,” I told him. He groans, and made his way to the bathroom. I went to the closet to pull out a cage and gently put him inside. I strip down to my underwear. I [jump](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c2/06/5d/c2065de7eb9f4ab976e806cff0022796.jpg) into a pair of skinny jeans. I put a white tank top over my head, before slipping on a pink and gray varsity jacket. I lace up a pair of black converse. I did a spell to untangle my hair. I throw it into a messy bun, growling when I got some of my hair caught in my engagement ring. I shove my coin purse into my jacket’s pocket.

I turn around to see Draco in a white t-shirt, black pants, and black sneakers. I grab the owl cages. “You must be serious about this. You didn't even cake up your face.” He took the cage from me.

“There should be no criticism, when you appreciate the work.” I walk over to the fireplace. “Diagon Alley!” I throw the magical powder down. I wait on the other side for Draco. He steps out of the fireplace, dusting himself off with his free hand. He wraps his arm around me as we walk to the vet.

“This is where I leave you to find your gift.” He gave me the cage. I enter the vet clinic and walk up to the front desk.

“Welcome back, Miss Higgins. Did you find another animal in the woods?” Anna, the clerk lady greets me.

“This is actually my friend's owl. I’m going to rehab him for her. There is something wrong with his left wing.” I put his cage on the counter.

“Fill out these forms,” she slides the papers to me. I fill out the information that I knew, before sliding it back to her. “You can take a seat over there and a nurse will call you in.” She informs me. I pick up the cage and took a seat in the waiting room. I open up a copy of the Daily Prophet and read the new conspiracy theory about Dumbledore and Potter.

“Higgins.” A nurse calls. She leads me into an examination room. I put his cage on top of the table.

“Hello, Ms. Higgins. I heard there something wrong with Errol’s left wing.” The vet came in.

“Yes, he came to my fiancé’s house to deliver a letter and I notice he wasn’t flying right.” I explain her.

“Fiancé? I didn’t even know you had a boyfriend.” She grabs my hand to look at my ring.

“Draco Malfoy,” I told her.

“Finally wore you down, huh.” She jokes. I let out a force laugh. She took him out of the cage and exam his left wing. He cries, pulling his wing back from her. I reach out to give him a comforting pet. I was reward with a soft coo. She did a spell to give him an x-ray. “His left wing is broken in three places.” She pointed to the three different places.

“What can you do for him?” I ask.

“I’m going to wrap it up tightly, so he can’t move it. That way the magic potion that I’m going to give him will be able to work. It will heal him, but he won’t be able to fly for long distance anymore.” She explains to me. I nod my head for her to go ahead. I watch her with interest as she took care of Errol. “Here is the tricky part, getting him to drink the potion.” She pulls a vial out from the cabinet.

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem, he seems to eat anything.” I told her. I was proven correct when he gobbles it down.

“Here another vial that he will have to take next month. It will take two months to heal.” She hands it to me. I put it in my pants pocket and thank her. I carefully put him into the cage and carried him to the front desk to pay my bill.

I walk up and down Diagon Alley trying to see if I could find Draco from the widow fronts. I spot him walking out of Twilfitt and Tattings with several bags in his hand. “Draco!” I call for him. He turns around and waits for me to catch up.

“What wrong with him?” He nods his head towards the owl.

“His left wing is broken in three places. It’s going to take two months to heal.” I explain to him.

“We’ll have him for two whole months.” He glares at the owl.

“Why do you care? You’re not going to take care of him.” I roll my eyes.

“But, I will have to share you.” He pouts.

“You’ll live.” I shrug my shoulder.

“Let’s go home. We have a party to get ready for.” He guides us back to the fireplace. 

* * *

 

I was sitting down at Draco’s desk with a parchment, quill, and an ink container in front of me. I was thinking about how to write down what I wanted to say. I took a deep breath and put the quill to the parchment, deciding to let it flow out of me.

Dear Allison,

It would be a privilege for me to be your maid of honor. I would like to know if you would like to be mine. I’m engaged to Draco, we will be getting married after we both graduate from Hogwarts. I’m sorry to inform you that Errol got injured on the way here. I took him to the vet and they said that his left wing is broken in three places. It will take two months to heal, but he won’t be able to fly for long distances anymore. I’ll meet you at Diagon Alley with him when he is healed up. For the meantime, use the money to buy a new owl.

I’ll see you soon,

Scarlett Higgins

I fold up the letter, putting it in an envelope along with more than enough money to buy a new owl, before seal it up.

“It’s a little heavier than usually.” I told Sugar as I tied the envelope around her leg. I gave her a few treats to send her on her way.

“You aren’t getting ready for the party?” Draco pops up right behind me, making me scream.

“You aren’t getting ready either.” I slap him in the chest repeatedly.

“I’m going to. I came in here to get my suit.” He grabs my hands to stop me from hitting him.

“I’m going to get ready right now too.” I pull my hands from his grasp.

“Do you need the whole place again?” He asks.

“The bathroom will be fine.” I went into said room.

“What if I want to take a shower?” He knocks on the door that I lock.

“Too bad,” I yell through the door. I wave my wand to make the latest Weird Sister’s album play. I strip down, before getting into the shower. I song along as I wash my hair and scrub my body. I step out of the shower and did a spell to dry my body and hair off. I slip on my white lace strapless bra and matching thong. I took a seat in front of the build in vanity desk. I grab my wand to do a spell to give myself pink lips, rosy cheeks, and burgundy eye shadow. I made my nails into square shape and paint them burgundy. I straighten out my hair. I put on a long burgundy off the shoulder mermaid [dress](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/02/ac/9f/02ac9f0caf6e7e2a983f1441bf6845b9.jpg) with beaded lace details that pool around my feet. I close the clasp to the diamond necklace before slipping on my engagement ring. I stuck my feet into a pair of black strappy heels. I was spraying myself with perfume when I heard a knock on the bathroom door. I open it to see Draco in his black on black suit.

“Don’t you have a different suit?” I look him over.

“I don’t need to have another suit when I look so good in this one.” He plays with the collar of his suit jacket.

“I was going to say that you look handsome, but since you already know I won’t mention it.” I push my way past him.

“No, you can tell me. I like to hear it.” He grabs my shoulder, spinning me around.

“You look very handsome,” I pat his chest.

“Thank you and you look ravishing. Happy birthday,” he places his hands on my hips.

“Finally, I thought you forgot it was more than the day of our engagement party.” I wrap my arm around his neck giving him a hug. He sways us back and forth as he kisses my neck.

“You ready to face the crowd.” He whispers into my ear.

“No,” I whine.

“Come on.” He laughs, dragging me out the door. I took a deep breath as we walk down the large staircase with everyone’s eyes on us. Once we got to the bottom of the stairs everyone clap in approval. A lot of people I didn’t even know came over to congratulate us and wish me a happy birthday.

“Hello my favorite couple. Happy Birthday, Honey!” My mum greets us with my father trailing behind her.

“Who are these people?” I ask, wanting to know why they were here.

“Scarlett, be quiet. These are important people. You should know who they are. What are they teaching you at Hogwarts?” She scolds me. I let out a groan of annoyance. “So ladylike,” she rolls her eyes at me.

“Thank you for coming Mr. and Mrs. Higgins.” Draco smiles at them.

“Oh Draco, you can call us Mum and Dad now. It’s a pleasure being here.” She rubs his arm a little too affectionately. I let out another groan to annoy her. Draco pulls me away, before my mum could snap at me again.

“Let’s go get some food, I’m starving.” I pull him over to the appetizers table. I shove a shrimp cocktail into my mouth.

“Here have an oyster. I heard it’s an aphrodisiac.” He tries to feed it to me, but I put up my hand block him.

“Why don’t you eat it, so you can go fuck yourself?” I eat a stuffed mushroom.

“If you aren’t nice, I’ll keep your birthday present.” He ate the oyster.

“It’s my party. I can be mean if I want to.” I made a muggle reference, even though I knew he wouldn’t get it.

“It's my party too.” He argues.

“But it’s double my party, being my engagement and birthday party.” I trump him.

“Congratulation on the engagement guys,” Zabini interrupts our argument. He had Draco’s posse standing behind him.

“What a beautiful ring!” Parkinson grabs my hand roughly, gushing over it.

“Thank you.” I yank my hand away from her and wipe her drool on Draco’s pants. He gave me a pinch when he realizes what I was doing.

“Happy Birthday, Scarlett,” Goyle grunts and everyone else echo the same after him.

“Thank you,” I repeat myself, but genuinely this time.

“When are you planning your wedding? I would love to help.” She said with a freaky smile on her face. I raise any eyebrow at her, wasn’t this the same girl who offered herself to my fiancé the last time I saw her.

“I’ll be sure to invite you along when we do.” I lie, hoping that would shut her up.

“Do you have a maid of honor?” She said through gritted teeth. I seriously thought her face was going to crack from how hard she was smiling.

“My best friend, Allison is going to be my maid of honor.” I narrow my eyes at her, what was she doing.

“How about bridesmaid,” she pushes. I elbow Draco, letting him know that I was done with this and for him to take care of it. “What, do you not want me to be a part of your wedding?” She snaps, seeing my gesture.

“I just think it would be awkward to have someone be a part of my wedding that had and still wants to have sex with my fiancé.” I glare at her. Her jaw drops while the guys laugh.

“We got to go guys. My parents are waving us over.” He pulls me over to them.

“Do me a favor and shallow any snappy comeback with my parents.” He whispers into my ear. I nod my head to let him know I’ll be on my best behavior.

“Congratulation once again and happy birthday Scarlett,” Mrs. Malfoy smile at us.

“Thank you,” I smile back at her.

“Are you ready to address your guest?” Mr. Malfoy stares Draco down.

“I’m prepared, sir.” He returns his father’s tense stare.

“Then take the floor,” he challenges.

Draco grabs my hand, leading me to the top of the staircase. He pulls his wand out and points it to his throat, he mutter a spell to project his voice. “Hello everyone, I would like to thank all of you for coming to celebrate with us. I’m happy to showcase the beautiful birthday woman that I plan to have a family with. This party is about appreciating the good in my life. So, thank you for being here to appreciate it with me.” His voice bounces off the walls. He gave me a loving stare and laying a kiss on me causing the crowd to cheer. I should have been filled with joy, but I felt empty. I felt like I was going through the motion. The smile I had on my face was a show for these people. He broke the kiss and led me down the stairs. People swarm us with fake compliments fuels by politeness and nosey questions for the grape vine.  

* * *

 

 I slip off my dress and cover myself in a silky night gown. I wash the makeup off my face. I walk into the bedroom to see Draco on the bed in his boxer with a gift at his side.

“I thought you could open my gift.” He pats the spot next to him. I climb onto the bed and drag the gift into my lap.

“You don’t want me to open it with the rest of the gift tomorrow?” I ask, wanting to go to bed.

“I’m not everyone else.” He snorts.

I un-wrap the gift and open the box to see a nice simple black dress and big ugly brooch. “Thank you.” I lean over to give him a kiss.

“The sale lady said they go together,” He told me.

“I can see that.” I nod my head, even though I never plan to wear that brooch.

“Do you want to give me a present?” He pushes in me down on the bed and hover over my body to push his lips on mine. His hands went from being on either side of my head to my chest. He massages them for a while before sliding his hands down my side to grab my love handles. “I never thought your fat would feel this good against my muscles.” He moans, thrusting his hips into me causing me to gasp. Since my gown was now bunch up around my waist, the only thing separating us was my lacey boy shorts and his thin boxers. I could feel his shape and heat push up against my privates. He ran his hands over my inner thighs, squeezing them.

As a reaction I push him off me. “I plan to wait until I’m married.” I lied, something I was becoming an expert in.

“Even oral,” He looks desperate. I nod my head. He got off the bed to go into the bathroom, slamming the door.


	21. Making Friends

“But why is she coming.” I groan.   
“She is one of my friends.” He pulls out his quidditch equipment from the closet and places on the foot of the bed.   
“She is not a friend, she is a manipulative slut.” I growl. My blood boiled from the disrespect she show me when she flirts with Draco right in front of me.   
“You don’t have to be jealous of her.” He reaches his hand up to caress my face, but I slap it away.   
“I’m not jealous of her. She annoys me. I don’t want to have to spend my whole day with her.” I roll my eyes.   
“You’re going to have to suck it up, because she coming over.” He shrugs his shoulder.   
“Suck it up! Who the hell do you think you’re talking to? I’m your fiancé, not your child!” I flinches my fists.   
“Then don’t act like a child.” He throws his quidditch uniform on the bed.   
“Fine, you can have her but I’m not going.” I crawl on the bed and pick up the book was I reading.   
“So what, you’re going to just stay in here all day? You’re going to let her stop you from spending the day with me.” He pulls off his sleeping shirt and put on his quidditch one. He has gotten comfortable enough around me to the point where he keeps the bathroom door open. I cannot say the same about myself.   
“You’re the one choosing her over me. Beside the boys are coming over to play quidditch. You will be up in the air all day with her drooling over you. I do not need to see that.” I open my book and search for the part I left off at. It was silent while he changes into the rest of his uniform. I felt the bed dip as he sat in front of me. He pulls the book out of my hands and sat it down beside me.   
“I want you to make friends.” He places a hand on my knee.    
“I have friends.” I glare at him.   
“Not ones in the right circles.” He gave me a pointed look.   
“Then I will be friends with the other, not her or her lackeys.” I push his hand off my knee.   
“I bet Errol could use some fresh air.” He gestures to the bird. I glare at him, he was playing dirty. “Puddin and Sugar would like to spend the day outside with their mommy too.” He smirks at me, knowing that he had me beat.   
“I hate you.” I groan, getting up and walking over to the closet.   
“You will have fun today, I swear.” I didn’t have to look to know that he was smiling in triumph. I grab a pair of dark blue jeans and a gray sweater. I walk to the bathroom. “You still can’t change in front of me. I have seen you in your bikini, it’s the same thing.” He scoffs. Instead of answering him, I close the bathroom door. I change into my outfit. I let out a groan when I notice I left my wand in the other room. Too lazy to walk and get it, I manually brush my hair and put it up into a neat bun. I walk back into the main room to slip on a pair of black converses.   
“Come on Puddin, Sugar.” I call for them to follow me as I carried Errol out. Draco was trailing behind us. “When are they coming?” I ask, wanting to know how long I could be in peace for.   
“They’re already here,” he opens the door for me. I sigh, knowing I would get no peace today. I walk outside to see the whole Slytherin gang there. Draco gave me a quick kiss and a shove me towards the girls table. He got on his broom to join the boys in the sky. I took a seat with Errol on my lap surrounding myself with Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis and their leader Pansy Parkinson.  
“Did you have to bring your beasts with you?” Parkinson pulls a disgusted face. The other girls were quick to copy her expression, despite me know that Tracey like animals too.   
“I could ask you the same thing.” I roll my eyes. Puddin and Sugar took off to explore the grounds.   
“You are the same as us, yet you think you’re so much better.” Greengrass hiss at me. I stare at her, hating how that statement had some truth to it. I was the same as them being the person that my parents want me to be. For the reasons, that I wanted to make them proud and that I wasn’t sure who I was anyways. But, I wasn’t the same as her in the sense that I was so lost I would shove my head up Parkinson’s ass for guidance.   
“That statement is true in some way, but in other it's false.” I stood up, deciding that I was done being social. I walk off to the field and let Errol down the ground. I follow him as he walk around, making sure he didn’t fly off. He never tried. He walks around, scratching, and peck bugs out of the ground. I laugh. He really was Ron’s owl. He's always up for food.   
“You are supposes to be socializing with people not animals.” I jump, seeing Draco floating on his broom next to me.   
“How do you fly so quietly?” I held my hand over my speeding heart.   
“I’m that talented. Now, why aren’t you making friends?” He glares at me for defying him.   
“I told you I will make friends with the others one, not them.” I cross my arms over my chest.   
“Don’t do that. No one needs to know we are having an argument.” He pushes my arms off the chest, letting them fall to my side. “And you might as well make friends with them, because they are all the same.” He told me.  
I grit my teeth at the word. “Am I the same as them?” I glare at him.   
“No, if you were you would be over there being fake nice.” He let out a sigh.    
“Don’t you ever get tired of faking everything?” I tilt my head to the side. I was only faking it for a few months and I was exhausted. He was faking it his whole life.   
“This isn’t the time or place for deep thoughts.” He shook his head.   
“I never said I was coming out here to make friends. I believe I was convinced to come out here to play with my pets.” I point out to him.   
“Fine, be lonely in this new life of ours.” He took off to go back to the boys.  
I went back to watching over Errol. Puddin came over and drop a dead mouse in front of Errol, which he eat in his normal manner of greed. She brushes up against my legs purring. I sat down on the ground to play with her. Errol came over and playfully pecking her. She jump back and swat his beak softly. They play together for a little while, before Sugar came to join them. I turn my head when I heard footsteps heading my way. I narrow my eyes at Parkinson.   
“I get it. I don’t want to be friends anymore then you do, but Dracey wants us too.” She stood over me. I stood up, not liking that.   
“Dracey can’t always get what he wants.” I roll my eyes.   
“You are his fiancé, you’re supposes to make sure that he get what he wants.” She glares.   
“No, that’s your job as one of his minions. I’m his partner, there is a difference.” I smirk as I watch her face turn red.   
“I’m not a minion!” She shrieks.   
“Yeah, you are. Do you know why he wants us to be friends so bad?” I took a step closer to her. He used to love that he was the only person I was close to. It wasn’t until recently he wanted me to make other friends.   
“He wants us to become friends, so you feel comfortable hang out with our group.” She stares at my face to see if I was buying it.   
“No, it’s because he wants you to spy me. Be his eyes and ears when he isn’t around.” I cross my arms. He’s been insecure, since I started taking care of Errol. He had it in his head that I wanted the owl to get better, so I could talk to Ron. It didn’t matter how many times I told him I was going to give the bird to Allison.   
“Why would he need me to spy on you?” She arches her eyebrow.   
“Because insecurity makes people do dumb things. You know all about that. I mean it’s the reason you throw yourself at every pureblood man.” I walk past her, making sure I bump her with my shoulder. She let out another shriek as she tackles me to the ground. She claws at my face and hair. I put my arms up to block my face. She digs nails into my arms. When she didn’t stop, I gave her a punch in the ribs making her gasp. I push her off of me and got to my feet. Puddin rush her face. She gave her the same treatment she was gave my arm. I was enjoying the show, until I saw her reach in her pocket for her wand. I snatch Puddin off of her. “Don’t you even think about it?” I sneer at her, who was pointing her wand at me.   
“What the blood hell!” We both turn our heads towards Draco, who was flying at us in record speed. I flinch when he literally stop right in front of my face.   
“She attacks me.” I defend myself under his accusing eyes. He got off his broom and stood over her.   
“Did you attack her?” He taps his foot, letting us know he had little patience and tolerance right now.   
“Only after she calls us both insecure,” she whines.   
“You called me insecure?” He whips around to face me again.   
“What do you call what you been the last week?” I cross my arms, but undid them when I felt the cuts sting.   
“Am I supposed to turn a blind eye to you caring for your ex?” He whispers so only I could hear him.   
“It has nothing to do with him. I hate to see an animal in pain. I would even take care of Mrs. Norris if she was hurt.” I whisper back to him, not wanting Parkinson anymore in our business then she already was. He looks me up and down, stopping to stare at my arms that were all cut up.   
“Let's go get your arms clean up and maybe fix your hair too.” He teases. I let out a sigh of relief. It was good to know that I wouldn’t be dealing with his paranoia anymore.   
“Can you grab Errol?” I ask.  
He rolls his eyes, but grabs him anyways. “If you peck me again, I will drop you.” He warns the owl. Puddin follow us, while Sugar flied ahead.   
“What about me?” Parkinson picks herself off the ground.   
“Have one of the other minions take care of you.” I said without looking back at her.   
“Minions?” Draco asks when we step into the house.   
“Like you didn’t know you have them.” I bump him with my hip. He let out a chuckle as we climb the staircase to our room. I walk into the bathroom to clean myself up. As I clean up one arm, I was getting blood from the other arm all over the place.   
“Here, let me help.” Draco came into the bathroom. He lifts me up by my hips and sat me down on the counter. I watch him as he clean up my cuts. In that moment, I got the answer to the question I ask him early. It was easier to fake everything, than deal with the drama for being yourself.


	22. Planning

“How long will you be gone?” I whine as I watch him pack his things.

“Only for two weeks.” He puts a bunch of shirt into his trunk.

“Why can’t I go to my house for these two weeks” I whine, I felt so restricted here. I didn’t know what rooms were off limits and which things were untouchable. Yesterday, I got yelled at for eating off a decorative plate. My mom had those ridiculous things too, but at least she kept her in a curio cabinet, not mix up with the regular dishes.

“It would be rude to my mother. Do you not like her?” He slams his trunk shut.

“It’s not that I don’t like her, I don’t know her.” I cross my arms. Whenever I tried to have a conversation with her, it would end being about the wedding or Draco. She could go on and on about him, from childhood memories to his favorite things. One thing was certain, he was her world. She must spend all her time writing letter to him when he’s at Hogwarts.   

“This will be your chance to do so.” He turns to me to give me a peck on the forehead. His dad calls for him. “By the time I come back, I’m sure you two will be best friends.” He cups my face in his hands. “See me out.”

My left eye twitch as it comes out as more of an order then a question, but none the less I follow him as he carries his trunk out of the room. We walk over to the front door where Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were waiting for him. Mrs. Malfoy gave him a hug when he was in her reach. I watch on in awkwardness and Mr. Malfoy in annoyance as she gave him a kiss on the forehead and whisper encourage words to him. His mother let him go and he made his way towards me. His father intercepted him by putting a hand on his shoulder.  

“We have to be going.” He told him. Draco gave me a nod. I flash him a bright smile as his dad guides him out. I didn’t want him to go to deatheater training while he was worrying about me. That could get him killed.

His mother turns to me when the door closes. “While the boys are gone, we can get the plan started.” She cheers.

“Its three years away” I whine.

“Oh honey, a great wedding takes years to plan and yours will be the best.” She grabs my arm and brought me to a table that had a bunch of magazine and papers all over it. “Take a sit, now the first thing we want to do is pick it a place. Sometime you have to reserve a place years in advance.” She shoves me into a seat. She took a seat next to me and began showing me picture of a bunch of different places.

“I like this one.” I point to a beautiful garden.

“Oh no, you don’t want an outside wedding, it’s too risky. I’ll show you my top three.” She put three gothic mansions in front of me. I had to resist the urge to roll the eyes, whose wedding is this. That was a pattern that went on for a week and half of being cornered by her, forced to make a pick, and getting my pick corrected. She was so nice about it, that I couldn’t yell at her to plan the damn wedding by herself.

Today, she was holding her weekly tea party, so I made plans with Allison and Arnold to avoid the event. Last time, I had to sit through four hours of pointless gossip.  I hum in relaxation and freedom as I walk through Hogsmeade with Errol’s cage in my hand. I went into Three Broomsticks and walk over to the table that held Allison and Arnold. They got up and gave me a hug. I gave Errol to Allison and we sat down. We were stuck in a tense silence, not knowing whether to address the subject of why we hadn’t talk in so long or to ignore it and make like nothing happen.

“I’m sorry for being such a snobby bitch lately.” I bite the bullet and apologize. It was my fault for the distance between us with my behavior lately. I would have given me the cold shoulder too.

“No, I’m sorry for icing you out, when I knew you were going through something.” Arnold reaches over to hold my hand.

“I’m sorry too, we promise to stick together no matter what and I broke that promise.” Allison grabs my other hand.

“You guys got nothing to be sorry about, I’m the one who been acting like a jerk. Doesn’t matter what we promise each other. I would never expect anyone to put up with that kind of abuse.” I shook my head.

“Either way, it good to have you back,” Arnold took his hand back and waves the waitress over. We order three butterbeers and a bowl of pretzels.

“How have you been?” Allison smiles at me.

“I’ve been lost, exhausted, and miserable. It seems like the more I try to make this work, the worst I feel. I just wanted a plan for my future, but I don’t have the ability to pretend. I’m not Parkinson, Draco, or Zabini and I don’t want to be. I don’t want to lose myself, pretending to be who my parents want me to be. I’m stuck in this vicious cycle of pretending to being something I’m not, to feel like I’m losing myself to the point where I don’t know who I am, but not being able to stop for I’m too deep in.” I let out a big sigh it felt so good to get that off my chest.

“What are you talking about? You didn’t marry him yet, you can still get out.” He scoots closer to rub my back.

“Not without losing my parents. You didn’t see how happy and invested they are. They would be furious if I broke it off. They would probably disown me. I know they aren’t the best people, but they are still my parents. They are all only family I got.” I shook my head, feeling the tears fall down my face.

“Scarlett Louise Higgins, we may not be blood, but we are family. If anything we are family more so then them. We spent more holiday and birthday with you then them. We love you for you and not for the person we want you to be. As long as we are around, you will always have family.” Allison told me in a stern voice that was so unusual to hear coming from the usually upbeat girl. I launch across the table to give her a hug. I felt Arnold join in, squeezing both of us. We pull away when the waitress came with our drinks.

“So enough about me, tell me about you guys,” I sat down, wiping the tears off my face.

“Nothing changes for me, I’m still perfection.” Arnold shrugs like he hadn’t made a cocky statement. I laugh I miss the care freeness that he was able to make the people around him feel.

“It the same on my end too,” Allison roll her eyes at him.

“You’re not planning your wedding?” I look at her surprises. From what I heard, the minute you decide you’re getting married, you should start planning.

“No, it doesn’t need extensive planning. It’s going to be simple, in the Weasley backyard.” She smiles, thinking of her dream wedding.

“Outside, that kind of risky,” I thought of Mrs. Malfoy's words.

“Then I’ll get a tent,” she shrug. I smile, nodding my head. When you’re marrying for love nothing like a little rain is going to stop you. The smile I had on my face, stay for the whole night, for sometimes you don’t realize where home is until you leave it.


	23. Miss Independent

Draco and I were in Flourish and Blotts getting our books for next school year that was a few weeks away. “I can’t believe summer over. I hate going to that joke of a school.”He groans.

I hum in agreement, even though I was excited for it. I need to get away of this suffocating situation. I’ve been on pins and needles since my day out with Allison and Arnold. I didn’t know how to go about the subject of calling off the engagement. I had to break the cycle of brainwash noble deatheaters. Not just for me, but for my future children and grandchildren. I don’t want them to ever feel like they can’t happily be themselves because of me.

“We need to talk.” I cut off his rant of the horrible Hogwarts.

“Where you even listen to a thing I was saying?” He glares at me.

“What does it matter Draco? It the same rants over and over. There aren’t even your, there your fathers.” I hiss, tired of hearing the same things over and over.

“What wrong with you? You been so good and agreeable lately don’t ruin progress.” He shook his head at me.

“That’s it.” I grab his arm, dragging him out the store and to a dark isolated alley. “I’m calling off the wedding.” I got right to the point. If I didn’t, he would interrupt me and I would never get it out.  

“No, you are not. Stop being emotional and think logically, this union would secure our futures.” He grabs me by my shoulders and shook me.

I push him off of me and into the wall behind him. “Marriage isn’t suppose to be a business deal, it suppose to be about love. I rather go home to a small house full of love then a big mansion fill with bitter resentment.” I wrap my arms around myself.

“You’re talking crazy.” He let out a bitter laugh.

“Come on Draco, can you tell me you never wanted anything else then this life. Are you really fine getting a job with the ministry, marrying a woman who you don’t love and doesn’t love you, and having to treat your kids the same way your dad treats you?” I knew I hit home when his face fell on the last part.

“If you do this, you will be the one to tell them? You aren’t going to run away and leave me to deal with their wrath.” He said after letting out a defeated sigh.

“I’ll tell them at dinner tonight.” I nod my head. I wasn’t going to lie, I thought about the running away option a lot.

“You know what going to happen don’t you?” He gave me a sympathetic look.

“I am willing to deal with the consequences.” I shrug playing it off like I didn’t care, but on the inside I was terrified.

“Where are you going to live? How are you going to get money? I won’t be able to help you.” He asks. I was surprised by how concern he was.

“I’m not asking you to.” I glare at him. I almost prefer angry Draco. At least he didn’t bother me with important questions that I didn’t have the answers too. “Draco, I may not love you as a fiancé, but I do as a friend. I hope that one day you are able to break free. You deserve to be truly happy being yourself. Despite what you say I know that you’re better than all this.” I gave him a hug, before walk away. I want to give him a proper goodbye now, because I knew I wouldn’t get one at dinner.

I finish the rest of my school shopping by myself and then I went back to Malfoy Manor. I did the undetectable extension charm on my duffel bag. It would allow me to pack all of my things into it. I put Puddin and Sugar into a pet crate. I levitate the duffel bag and the pet crate out the window and behind the bushes by the front door. Even though I knew how this night would end, I still held onto the hope that my parents would be understanding. That they would be upset, but they would still love me and welcome me home. I felt naive and foolish for hoping but I can’t help it.

 I went into the bathroom to take a hot shower, not knowing when my next one would be. I slip on a nude strapless bra and boy shorts. I sat down at the vanity one last time. I manual did my makeup to take my mind off of tonight. I cover my eyes with black shadow and mascara. I paint my lips a pink maroon. I went the natural route when I brush my cheeks in blush. I did a spell to give myself black glitter stiletto nails. I made my hair into loose curls that fell down my back. I pull on a knee length black rose pattern v neck lace [dress](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e9/a2/26/e9a2269ce079786b8cac95ac3ad63d37.jpg) that hugs my chest and flair out at my hips. I slip on three black bracelets and pair of black platform ankle strap heels. I open the door when I heard a knock to reveal Draco.

“Ready?” He asks.

“As I’ll ever be,” I let out a nervous sigh.

“I may not agree with what you’re doing, but I do hope the best for you.” He looks down at his feet.

“That means a lot.” I pull him into one last hug. He guides me to the dining room. I found myself seated next to Draco and across from my parents once again. Throughout the meal, everyone around me made small talk, while I went over what was going to happen in a million different ways, none of them ended well.

“Has Scarlett been a good fiancée to you, Draco?” My mother asks. He looks over at me and gave me a small smile. Letting me know, he was going to give me the small push I needed.

“Actually she told me that she’s calling off the wedding.” He told them. All the parents stop eating and turn to look at me.

“What is the meaning of this Scarlett?” My father stood up to stalk over to me. I got up from my seat, trying to retreat but he grabs me before I could. “Answer me, you stupid child!” He shook me violently. I dug my nails into his arm causing him to hiss and throw me to the ground. I stood up and put some distance between us.

“I can’t marry someone I don’t love. I’m not going to live a miserable life that sucks so much of my soul out of me to the point where I’m willing to sacrifice my own child happiness. I don’t want to be you!” I yell the last part at him.

“I thought you got over those foolish thoughts. The life you want is an unrealistic fairytale. The life I’m trying to give you is real happiness.” My mother cries.

“If you're so happy then why are you shagging dad’s boss.” I snap at her, making both my parents gasp.

“That’s enough, the wedding is off. I won’t have my son marrying such an insolent girl, especially ones who best friend is marrying a Weasley. She’s probably a blood traitor too.” Mr. Malfoy stood up. He slams his hand on the table as if he was a judge using his gavel.

“I love muggle movies.” I glare at him. I already called off the wedding, what made his word more official than mine. I found great amusement in the look of disgust on his face. You would have thought I told him I enjoy eating my own vomit.

“Crucio!” My dad yells. My body hit the floor as I shook from the agonizing shocks that were shooting through me. I rub my head as it felt like it was going to burst at any second. A sharp kick to my side made me look up to see my father standing over me with his wand pointed at me. “Get out of this house. I no longer have a daughter. You are no longer allowed to use the name Higgins.” He told me in an oddly calm voice.

I hiss as I pull myself up and dash out the front door without looking at any one. I grab my duffel bag and pet crate, before running across the yard and through the front gate. I didn’t stop running, until I no longer recognize the houses around me. I must be in the muggle part of the neighborhood. I look around to see that all the lights were off in the houses. I reach into my bag to grab my wand without taking it out. I mutter a spell to turn off the street lights for extra insurance that a muggle wouldn’t see me. I stuck my wand in the air and waited. A purple triple decker bus with the words The Knight Bus in the front, pull up in front of me. The door open and reveal a man in purple uniform leaning against the door frame.

“Well, don’t just stand there come in.” He made a hand gesture to beckon me in. I squeeze past him and was surprised to see that the bus was filled with beds. I took a sit on one of them when the bus starts to move again. “We don’t get many from this side of town.” The man spoke. I turn to look at him and notice he was only a couple years older them me, nineteen at the most. He had large ears, pimple all over his faces, and brown shoulder length hair that didn’t look like it got brush in days. I stare at him, not knowing how to respond to that statement. “Did your boyfriend find out you were a mudblood or something?” He tilts his head to the side trying to figure out why a girl in a pretty dress was leaving an upper class neighborhood in the middle of the night.

“Disown for not marrying a guy.” I watch as his face went from curious to pity. My stomach went into knot for pity was the last thing I wanted. “But, it's for the best. For now I can go off and be free to do whatever I want. I’m not going to be stuck in a loveless marriage or have to live my whole life based on appearances and reputation.” I defend myself from the victim mentality.

He gave me a nod. “I’m Stanley Shunpike and the guy driving is Ernest Prang.” He points to himself then the driver. He was an elderly man with thick glass and hair that stuck up in two points giving him the look of an owl.

“I’m Scarlett Louise.” I introduce myself.

“Louise is your last name?” He asks.

“No, it’s my middle name. I don’t have a last, I got disown remember.” I play with the ends of my dress.

“Well Scarlett Louise, where do you want to go or are you going to stay on this bus for the rest of your life?” He sat on the bed across from me.

“I have nowhere to go.” I gasp as the realization hit me. There was a long silence as I try to think of a place I could go. It didn’t feel right to burden Allison or Arnold when we were repairing our friendship. Also, if my parents or someone else wanted to find me that would be the first place they look.

“I know a place.” Ernest said.

“He must like you, he doesn’t talk much.” Stan lean over to whisper to me. I felt a smile spread across my face. Stan told me some ridiculous tale of how he seduced a Veela at the Quidditch World Cup and how she was still stalking him. He was in the middle of telling me about a love letter she left him, when the bus stops. I look out the window to see the Leaky Cauldron.

“Ernest. When I got disown, I also get cut off.” I told him. All he did was shoot me a blank look, before walking off the bus.

“Follow him, I got your stuff.” Stan pushes me toward the door. I follow Ernest into the building with Stan behind me with my belongings. He leads us into large dining room and point at one of the table. He went up a flight of stairs. Stan put my stuff on top the table and took a seat. I sat down across from him.

Stan brag to me about how he always out drinks all his friends when they come here. A while after Ernest came back down with an older bald man with a hunchback. “Hello Scarlett, my name is Tom.” He smiles revealing that he was missing a few teeth as he stuck out his hand.

“Nice to meet,” I shook his hand.

 “I heard of your situation. I was wondering if you want to work here for room and board.” He offers me.

“Really,” I ask. I couldn’t believe my luck. I thought for sure I would have to sleep in the shrieking shack and have to scavenge for food. He nods his head. “Can I hug you?” I smile. He opens his arms up and I hug him tightly. I turn to Ernest, who gave me a nod and I gave him a hug too.

“If I don’t get one too, I’m going to be insulted.” Stan teases. I laugh as I throw my arms around him. “I’ll see you later, kid.” He pulls away. I wave bye to the both of them.

“Come on, I’ll show you to your room.” I grab my stuff, before following Tom up the flight of stairs. We stop in front of the door with the number eight on it. He open the door for me, I step inside putting my stuff down by the door. The room had an old fashion canopy bed in the middle of the room, a fireplace in the corner, a big bay window with a built in bench and bookshelves on the sides.

“Thank you.” I beam at him.

“The bathroom is through that door. There’s no need to thank me you’ll be earning your keep.” He waves off my gratefulness.

“What time should I be up to start work?” I ask.

“Seeing as how it around 12 right now, I say you can start at 10. But normally you’ll be starting around 7.” He explains. I nod my head, I was curious with what I was going to be doing, but I saw that he was tired and I decided that I could wait until the morning. “Goodnight.” He gave me a weak smile, before closing the door.

I let out my pets. Puddin went straight to the bed, while Sugar flies over to the bench. I went into the bathroom that was duly average after getting ready in Draco’s one for so long. But, for some reason it made me smile. I took a quick shower and change into a pair of flannel pants and a tank top. I pull out an outfit for tomorrow, before dropping of exhaustion on the bed. 

* * *

 It’s been two weeks of living at the Leaky Cauldron. As Stan promise, I saw him and Ernest a couple times. It was a little awkward when I ran into people that I casual knew from school. It was tense when I was ignore by people that I called friends, but I guess I always knew they were friends with my status, not me.

My two main jobs are being a maid and waitress. In my spare time, I was learning how to bartend from Tom and to cook from Claudia, the head chef here. I change into my waitress [uniform](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/fe/8d/5a/fe8d5a67323d96fb5d8c2184a5ed455f.jpg) that was based on what Daisy Dodderidge, the original owner of the Leaky Cauldron use to wear when she was alive. This consists of a red renaissance blouse with a black vest over it, long black skirt, and red flats. I kept my make up natural and put my hair into a rose bun. I put on a matching set of pearl necklace, earring, and bracelet.

Sugar screeching made me turn my head to see another owl sitting on window bench. She was hovering over him as if waiting for him to make a wrong move. I took the large envelope from him and gave him a treat to send him on his way. My stomach drop as I saw the ministry seal on it. I try to think of what I could have done wrong, did a muggle see when I hail the knight bus. I took a deep breath and rip it open. I pull out a name change document. I was officially Scarlett Louise, even though I was expecting this it still stung. A part of me was surprised that they let me keep Louise considering it was my dad’s mom name. The clock on the wall dings letting me know that it was seven. I took a deep breath and walk out the door to go to work. I pick up a silver tray when I got into the dining room. It spills from my hands when I turn around to see a familiar large black dog.

“Shadows!” I ran over to him and bent down to pet him. He licks my face, making me giggle.

“Miss Higgins?” a heard a voice questions me. I look up to see Remus Lupin.

“Hi Mr. Lupin, you can call me Scarlett.” I told him, hoping he wouldn’t ask any questions.

“Then you can call me Remus. I see you know my dog.” He nods to Shadows.

“Oh, yes I use to feed and play with him all the time. You must have taken him in when you left Hogwarts.” I answer him, but kept petting Shadows.

“That I did, couldn’t leave the helpless guy all by himself.” He pats Shadow’s head, making the dog snort. “What did you call him?” He asks.

“Shadows, I named him that, because that’s where I could always find him.” I explain.

“I call him Padfoot.” He smiles.

“That’s an interesting name. Sorry, I’m being a horrible waitress right now. Did you know what you want to order?” I stood up.

“I’ll have a cup of tea and steak and kidney pie. He’ll have...” He was ordering his food.

“Roast beef and mash potatoes with extra gravy and a butterbeer.” I finish for him.

“Yes, that is what he likes,” he nods. I went to put his order in. “That is a teenage girl you were licking on you. You, old perv,” I heard him scold Padfoot. I giggle. Remus must be as close as I am with my animals to be teasing his dog like that.

 


	24. Hogwarts Express

“Don’t be nervous, alright. You may not have all the same friends you use to have, but you’ll make real friends this year.” Tom took the morning off to bring me to the train station. We were standing in front of the wall that lead to platform 9 ¾.

“It’s just all my real friends are in other houses.” I sigh.

“Houses are overrated if you ask me. I mean you’re only 11 when they put that hat on you. You don’t know who you are yet, how can that hat know?” He rants.

“Don’t you have the Gryffindor seal hung up in your room?” I remember seeing it once when I had to grab a box of firewhiskey from it when the bar ran out.

“Just because he got me right, doesn't mean he got you. Now, listen you only have to sleep and shower there. You don’t have to interact with them. If any of them bully you, you let Dumbledore know and he’ll tell me. I’ll ban their whole family from the Leaky Cauldron.” His face show how serious he was with his threat. It warms my heart, for I know how much he loves that place. Yet, he was willing to sacrifice potentially profits from coming its way.

“Thank you for looking out for me. I’m going to miss you.” I throw my arms around him.

“I told you before there no need to thank me. I was a lot like you, when Daisy took me in. I had nowhere to go and didn’t know what I was going to do. She gave me a job and place to live. That place gives me passion and life. I hope it does the same for you.” He smiles.

“I’m ready to go through the wall. Are you coming with me?” I ask.

“No, I should get back. But, I’ll see you next summer?” He said the last part as a question.

“Definitely,” I beam up at him. We hug one more time, before I ran through the wall. I carried my trunk and pet crate onto the train. I sat down in the compartment that Allison like for some odd reason, even though it was no different than the rest. I let out Puddin, while Sugar prefers to stay in the cage. The train made her nervous and the cage was her comfort zone. I pet Puddin, while I wait for them to arrive. The door slide open to reveal Allison, Arnold, and all my old friends from my past relationship including my ex.

“Oh thank Merlin, you’re alive!” Arnold throws himself at me. “Do you know your parents are going around telling people you’re dead?” He cups my face, turning it side to side checking for any marks.

“Remus said he saw you at the Leaky Cauldron. That you were working.” Allison sat down next to me.

“I work there for room and board.” I updated them.

“Why didn’t you come and stay with one of us?” He sat down half on the seat next to me, half on top of me. He kept checking me over. I was trying to be patience with him for I know it was out of concern.

“I wanted some independence. It was great. I learn something new and meet interesting people everyday there.” I went on to tell them stories about the colorful visitors and the difficulty of learning to bartend and cook. “My favorite visitor had to Shadows. Remember Allison, Arnold the dog we use to feed.” I told them. Everyone in the compartment smirks, giggling a little. It must have been over my excitement for a dog.

“I went along with you. I never touch the flea bag.” She shook her head.

“I took care of the fleas. His name is Padfoot now.” I told them.

“You seem to really care for him” Harry looks surprise that I had so much affection for a stray dog.

“I always wanted a dog, but my par… I wasn’t allowed to have one. I was going to him take anyways, but I couldn’t find him. I’m just happy he has a home and didn’t get eaten by a centaur.” I glare at Arnold.

“I was pointing out a possibility.” He defends his pessimistic ways.

“My parents wanted to thank you for helping Errol and the money for the new owl.” George told me.

“It wasn’t a problem. He is the one bright memory I had in that house.” I shrug.

“What happen exactly, if you don’t mind talking about it?” Allison asks, making Arnold give me another check over. I hesitated as I look at everyone in the compartment. Beside Allison and Arnold, I haven’t had a pleasant conversation with any of them since I broke up with Ron. I felt awkward to tell them about my crappy summer. What if they laugh or told me that I deserved it, I wouldn’t be able to take that kind of humiliation.

“It’s okay, take a deep breath. No one is going to criticize or judge you.” Hermione reach over to give my hand that was on my lap a squeeze. I took a few deep breaths and remind myself that if I want to mend my friendships, I need to be open and honest. I told them everything from telling Draco in the alleyway to going to sleep at the Leaky Cauldron. I tremble as I remember the shocks from the crucio curse.

“Are you okay?” Arnold rubs my arm.

“I’m fantastic.” I reassure him. His eyes scan my face trying to detect if I was lying. “It stings to be disowned. For my parent to take away my last name over something that should be my choice. But, I never felt so free.” My cheeks hurt from smiling so much. “I realize my whole life I was rebelling or trying to please them. Now I don’t have to care about how my words or actions affect them. I can just be me.” Everyone had small sympathy smiles on their face. Except Ron, who face was so red that I thought steam was going to come off of him. It throw me off, was he anger because my life was better without him?     

“Do you think it’s that way for all the deatheater kids?” Hermione ask, making me pull my stare off of Ron. She looks hopeful to the thought that maybe the next generation wouldn’t have to deal with blood status tension.    

“Sorry to say but no, most of them believe what their parents are shoving down their throat. The ones that don’t believe it, there’s too much on the line for them to do the right thing.” I gave her a sad smile that she returned. I couldn’t be bitter with her it wasn’t her fault that Ron fell in love with her. 

“I don’t see why they can’t, you did.” Harry shook his head. It’s easier to believe that the enemy is a horrible person than confused teenagers with their back against the wall.

“Most of them know too much, if they tried to leave it would mean their death and maybe even their families. I’m lucky I was always kept in the dark.” I stared down at my hands. I wanted these questions to be over, so that I could feel like I was one of them again. Not, like I was some criminal who know all the secret codes.

There was a knock on the door, before it slides open. “Hello, anyone wants any sweets?” An older plump lady asks. I jump up and bought some pumpkin pasty, cauldron cakes, and chocolate frogs. Everyone stood up and got themselves something to eat.

“Hengist of Woodcroft, just what I need another redhead.” Allison fakes gags at seeing the card she got from her chocolate frog.

“Hey!” All the Weasleys shout, causing Allison to giggle madly.

“Merlin, again,” Arnold sighs in frustration. “Here Scar, sure you didn’t get to keep your card collection when you got kicked out.” Hermione reach over to smack him.

“Thanks.” I roll my eyes as I snatch the card out of his hands. We spent the rest of the train ride talking about the people on the cards and trading them.

* * *

 

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Ron asks me. I nod my head as the rest of the group walk into the great hall. “Was I a rebellious action for you?”

“What are you talking about?” I squint at him, wondering how he came to such a conclusion.  

“On the train you said that everything you did was to either rebel against or please your parent. I obviously wouldn’t please them, so I must have been a rebellious act.” He starts to raise his voice, but quickly lower it when he saw that people were staring as they walk into the great hall.  

“I don’t think so?” I stumble across my words. This was a subject I have debated in my head thousand times since we broke up.

“What do you mean think? How could you break up with me for being confused about my feelings when you were only going out with me to piss off your parents?” He shouts, no longer caring about the people around us.    

I grab his arm and try to pull him away from the entrance of the great hall. He didn’t budge at first, but after a few tugs he let me guide him to a quite hallway. “It wasn’t the only reason, it wasn’t even a reason. It was just a bonus, if it was a reason I would have made sure they found out.”

“Then why did you go out with me?” He searches my face like he would find the answer on it, even if I didn’t voice it.   

“Because, I like you. I thought you were attractive. You were the first boy that kissed me and I knew without a doubt that it was for me and not my family name. I thought everything about you was authentic. When I found out you weren’t, it was heartbreaking.” I stare at his right ear, not feeling brave enough to look at his face. What if he looks hurt or worst like he didn’t care at all?    

“My feeling for you were real. I didn’t even realize that I had any for Hermione, until the ball. It hit me all at once, but I swear to you my feeling for you didn’t fade.” He grabs my chin and turns my head, making me meet his eyes.

“Maybe in some way we were both using each other. Me, in a misguide attempt to find my independent. You were trying to figure out the differences between friendship and romance.” I bite my lip.

“Maybe, but I know it wasn’t all smoke and mirror with us. No one, not even Hermione, made me feel confident and brave like you did. I never felt like I was competing with anyone when I was with you, I wasn’t in my brother’s shadows or Harry’s side kick. I like to think I made you feel good too.” He let go of my face to grab my hand. I nod my head, letting him know that he was right. He made me feel like I was where I was supposed to be in life. “For a long time I was angry with you for being with Malfoy and for changing into a raging stuck up pureblood bitch. But, when I heard Arnold say that your parents announce your death, I cried. I mourn for you. I wanted to hug and kiss you when I saw you on the train, but I realize I didn’t have the right anymore, that killed me more than anything.”

I wipe the tears that were building up in my eyes and wrap my arms around his center. He returns the gesture by wrapping his arms around my shoulders and following it up with a kiss to the forehead. “I’m not the same person anymore. I’m not the loud, take charge, and destroy them all girl that you fall in love with.” I didn’t want to let him go. I wonder if this would be the last time, because what if he doesn’t find me interesting enough anymore to even be friends with.

“You are and you aren’t. Your eyes still light up when you talking about animals. You still have the most extreme sweet tooth ever. I don’t know how your teeth aren’t rotten. If one of the changes is that you have more self control, then I feel like I’m going to enjoy getting to know you again.” He rocks me back and forth as he whispers the words into my ear. I smile as I felt the familiar tingle throughout my body that I never thought I would feel again.   

“How do you know I have more self control?” I let him go to stare at him, when I realize what he said.

“Because, you didn’t snap at Arnold when he kept checking you over and I know you wanted to.” He ran his hand through my hair, but he got his finger caught in a tangle causing my head to yank down with his hand. He pulls his hand back as fast as he could. “I’m so sorry.” I found myself laughing at the tender moment being ruined. His laughter joins mine after a few seconds.     

“I don’t want to rush things this time around. I want to be friends first and see how it goes.” I remove the few strands of my hair that wraps itself around his fingers.

“I think that will be an amazing new beginning to our love story.” He nods as if he had already written the book.

“I said we’ll see how it goes.” I shot him a mischief fill smile.

“Oh, I know where it going.” He puffs out his chest. I reach over to give it a slap. “Ready to go to the feast? I know I’m hungry.” He rubs his belly.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” I let out a deep breath. He grabs my hand giving it a squeeze in support. I look between our join hands and him.

“What? Friends hold each other hands all the time.” He smirks as he pulls me back to the great hall.

“Oh yeah, when was the last time you held Harry’s hand?” I argue, although I never made a move to remove my hand from his.

“For your information this morning on the platform, he still gets scared going through the brick wall.” He put his free hand over his heart as if it aches for Harry being afraid.

“Rubbish.” I giggle, shaking my head.

He drops my hand as he stood in front of the great hall’s doors. “I don’t want them to give you a hard time.” He explains after seeing my pout.

“No more pretending.” I grab his hand. We walk into the great hall to see that the sorting had already taken place. I squeeze Ron’s hand one last time, before letting it go. I walk over to the Slytherin table with my head held high. I ignore the nasty looks I got and sat down at the end of the table, closest by the door. I roll my eyes as the student by me move over to make it clear they weren’t friends with me. I made my plate, eat, and went up to my dorm. I groan when I saw that there were four beds. Without my rich parents, I couldn’t afford a room by myself. At least my trunk as in front of the bed by the window that way I could stare at the fascinating lake all the time. I was the first one there, so I took the time to read the name on the trunk: Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Millicent Bulstrode. I fell back on my bed. “Why did it have to be them, Merlin?” I whine. I shot up when I heard the door open. They all walk in, spare me one glance and made like I wasn’t even there.

“I’ve never been filled with so much joy when I heard that Scarlett Higgin was dead.” Greengrass laughs loudly. They all agree, giggling with glee. I narrow my eyes they were going to pretend like I was really dead. I shrug my shoulders thinking this was best outcome for me. I got up to take a shower, prepare myself for bed, and went to sleep. The whole time they were talking about all great things that were going to happen to them, now that I was dead.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to read through this story to help me get motivation to write this. I’m ashamed to say that there still a good amount of errors, despite the fact that I read through them twice before putting out a chapter. Just know that I plan to edit it once I finish the story, although if I’m honest, it is never going to be error free.


	25. Inspired By Peeves

My roommates may act like I’m dead, but they definitely been noticing my presence. They put a silence charm around bed, so I couldn’t hear the alarm. If Puddin hadn’t woke me up for her morning feeding, I would have missed a class instead of breakfast. I was running to Defense against the Dark Arts. I drop in my seat as a large pink lady steps into the room. I grimace at the sight of her, including her skin tone she was wearing four different shades of pink.

“Hello, I’m Professor Dolores Umbridge, wands away and textbooks out. Your previous instruction for this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you will be pleased to know from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic.” She waves her hand to make our books and syllabus appear in front of us.

“There’s nothing in here about defensive spells.” Hermione read through the table of content.

“Use Spells? I can’t imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom.” Umbridge giggle in the way you would to a cute ignorant child.

“I don’t know the class is only called Defense against the Dark Arts. Spell is part of defense.” I snicker under my breath. She shot me a cold look that made me cover my mouth to hide my smile.

“So we’re not going to use magic.” Ron’s face was scrunch up in disbelief to what he was hearing. I didn’t blame him we had a lot of Defense against of the Dark Arts teacher, most bad some good, but none of them said we weren’t going to use magic. She did know that this isn’t a muggle school, right?  

“You'll be learning about defensive spells, in a secure risk-free way.” She stretches out the words risk-free. I roll my eyes, I never felt endanger in any class. Not even when that bimbo fake professor let out those pixies on us.  

“Well, what use is that? If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free.” Harry sneers, sick of hearing the bullshit pour out of her mouth.  

“Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class. It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which after all is what school is all about!”  Umbridge turn towards him and glare at him with so much hostility that it had to be personal. I’m guessing that the Ministry became an unpleasant place to work at after he started school.   
“And how is theories supposed to prepare us for what's out there?” He let out a sarcastic laugh as he rolls his eyes.   
“There is nothing out there dear. Who would you imagine would want to attack children like yourself?” The way that she said dear let me know that she wanted to call him something else.   
“Oh, I don't know, maybe Lord Voldemort?” He slams his hands down on the table.

“Let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once again. This is a lie.” She turns around to speak to the rest of the class. I bite my lip to stop from laughing, because if she thought it was going to be that easy to stop Potter, she was more delusional than the ministry wanted us to be.

“It's not a lie! I saw him. I fought him.” Harry stood up and yells at her. I lean back with wide eyes at this interesting turn of events.

“Detention, Mr. Potter!” She yells at him like she was throwing the death curse.

“So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord!” He shouts at her with the same intensity.  

“Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident.” She said through gritted teeth. She ran her hands down her body to straight out her dress, trying to look professional while she had an argument with a teenager.

“It was murder! Voldemort killed him! You must know!” He points at her.  

“Enough! Now everyone look at your books.” She waves her hands, making our books open up to the first chapter. “You will copy the first chapter, four times to ensure maximum retention. There will be no need to talk.” I groan thinking about how my hand was going to be sore by the end of this.

“No need to thinks more like it.” Hermione comments as Umbridge walks past her. She stops for a second to look at Hermione, before continuing on her way. I began copying the chapter on a piece of parchment. 

* * *

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I curse as I saw my trunk, blanket, pillows, and my cat outside my dorm door. I throw the door open letting it slam against the wall. “I’m done with you immature bitches!”

 “Can you believe that someone tried to put their stuff in here when we weren’t here?” Greengrass whines.

“It was fun throwing all their things out.” Davis smirks widely making her look like a puppet.

“You want to make like I’m a ghost, alright I’ve always found Peeves to be inspiring.” I grab random things and throw them around the room.

“Are you crazy, Higgins?” Bulstrode charges at me.

“Don’t call me that, I’m not one of those disgusting Higgins!” I throw the jewelry box that I had in my hand, it hit her square in the face. In the process all the jewelry flied all over the room. Bulstrode cried as held her nose that had blood gushing out of it. Greengrass scream as she tried to gather all the jewelry.  

“You’re bloody crazy!” Davis pants as she backs herself up, until she hit a wall. I chuckled darkly at her, I didn’t even hit her and she look the most frighten.

“Oh it’s going to be a pleasure to take you to Snape.” Pansy made her presence know as she lean against the doorway.

I walk over to her and she went to grab my arm, but I move out of her reach. “I’ll go with you, but I’ll break whatever body part you touch me with.”

“Assaulting a fellow student, damaging others property, and threatening a Prefect. Are you trying to get expelled?” She mocking raises an eyebrow at me.

“I’m not threatening a prefect, I simple giving a warning.” I walk past her to make my way to Snape’s office. Puddin was trailing behind me.

She ran to walk directly in front of me as if she was an auror bring in a dangerous criminal. She throw open the door and charge inside. “Professor Snape I have a matter that you need to attend to right away.” She spoke in a manner that you would think she was the headmaster.

“It better be a good for you to barge in my office without knocking, Miss Parkinson.” He shot her a glare, before staring down at me curiously. It made me feel uneasy for it reminds me of a tiger deciding if it wanted to pounce or not.

“Ms. Higgins damage three fellow students property, before attacking one of them. Then she threatens me when I told her I would have to bring her in.” She explains now as if she was a traumatized victim. I roll my eyes. I would be more convinces with her manipulation if she kept that act from the beginning.

“Ms. Higgins?” He turns to question me. I couldn’t help but flinch. Every time someone called me that I imagine my father was going to come around the corner to finish the job he started.

“I’m no longer Ms. Higgins, sir.” I let out a big sigh, wondering how many times I would have to explain this.

“Ms. Parkinson, you may go back to your business. I’ll handle it from here.” He point to the door, but kept his concern eyes on me.

“But Prof…” She cut herself off when Snape turn a harsh glare on her. “I would suggest expelling.” She adds in quickly before ducking out of the door.

“Sit.” He point to the chair in front of his desk. I sat down, putting Puddin in my lap while he took his seat in the chair across from me. “Now what is this no longer being a Higgins business.”  

I pull my shoulder bag that I never bother to take off in fit of rage onto my lap, making Puddin jump onto the back of the chair. I figure this would happen so I kept the change of name certificate on me. I hand over the piece of paper to Snape.

He stares at the paper in disbelief before looking up at me, “What motivated this change?”

“What does it matter, there nothing anyone can do about it?” I shrug, not wanting to explain my story to a man who would probable get pleasure from it.

“I don’t want to have to expel a Slytherin student, especially when Potter gets away with so much. I can either see this as a student who acted out, because of the pressures in her life. Or, as a student who became aggression for no reason and in that case you are dangers to everyone around you. I would have to do the safest thing for the school.” He backs me into a corner that I couldn’t get out of, so I told him everything from the last dinner at the Malfoy’s to the present moment in his office. I left out my dad cursing me for it felt too humiliating.

“Wait right here.” He got up and walk out of the door. I took the document off his desk to shove back in my bag. I pet Puddin to keep myself calm at the situation I found myself in. I suppose if the worst case scenario happens I would end up back at the Leaky Cauldron. Snape enters with Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Millicent Bulstrode who got her nose fix. “Here’s what going to happen; you will all have one week detention…”

“Why should we get detention for being attack?” Davis shrieks.

“You three are getting detention for bullying. Now as I saying you will get one week detention, which is getting off easy all things considering. But, if there’s another incident it will be two weeks, another after that and it will be three weeks, and so on and so forth.” He looks at all our face to see if we got the message.

“Can’t she just get out of our dorm?” Greengrass glares at me as if I was the one that started everything.

“You maybe in a castle Ms. Greengrass, but you are no princess. You do not get to call the shots here. This is a life lesson for all of you. You will have to work with people you don’t like. I know that more than anyone.” He gave us one last harsh look, before waving his hand for us to get out of his office. We walk out with our head hanging low.

“How are we supposed to deal with you?” Bulstrode grunts as she got in my face. The other two stood on either side of me, ready attack me if they need to.

“Are you guys really trying to start something right now, here?” I gasp. We were still standing in front of his office.

“It’s a simple question.” Davis shrugs, like she didn’t see the big deal.

“We’ll go back to the first two day, were you made like you didn’t even know I was there. I’m willing to do my part. I’ll only be in there after curfew. Even then, I’ll keep my curtain around my bed and only come out for the bathroom.” I rub my temples in frustration.

“Fine by me, we got better things to do then bother you anyways.” Greengrass eyes me up as if I was a piece of trash she wanted to avoid touch, before walking away taking her two friends with her.

Puddin purrs as she rubs herself against my leg. “Hopefully this is the end of it.” I bent down to pet her behind the ears.


	26. Dumbledore's Army

I was happy to say that the last few weeks went by without any problems in my dorm or house in general. Other then the rumor that Snape let me get away with everything, because we were having an affair. As much as it made my skin crawl, it had some benefits. Now, no one dare to mess with me in fear of what Snape would do to them. Some of the underclassman was sucking up to me in hopes of getting into his good graces. But, there were some following me in hopes of catching us in the act.

At the moment, I was in a library studying for the O.W.L.S that was coming soon. “At least you don’t have to worry about the potion part of the O.W.L.S, right.” Arnold winks at me from the seat next to me. I smack him in the arm. “Come on, those rumors are hilarious. You know a third year is saying that he can’t remember a big chunk of his day. He believes it’s because Snape used a memory charm on him after he caught you guys screwing on his desk.” He bites his lip to keep from laughing loudly and getting kick out of the library.

“Personal my favorite is one that Snape stayed at desk the whole class period because you were underneath it.” Allison had a wicked grin on face. She was in the seat across from me.  

“I hate you both.” I groan, the only reason I knew those rumors were going around was because of them. Why couldn’t they let me live in ignorance?

“I don’t know how anyone can have energy to hate anyone else other than Umbridge this year.” He pulls a twisted face to show the feeling he had for her.

“She’s almost taking up that whole wall with her ridiculous rules.” I add, happy for the change of subject and also needing to rant about her. She adds so many rules a day that no one could keep track of them all. People were getting detention over the littlest of things like sitting too close to a person of the opposite sex.

“Something tells me by that end of this year, every wall in this castle will be covers with her rules. I’m going to miss those paintings.” He let out a dramatic whimper at the thought of losing a few friends. There would be a few painting I would miss too. 

“Between her no magic defense lessons, controlling the other teachers, and nonsense rules, she feels like a dictator. Taking away our right to organize has got to illegal.” I was starting to feel like I was a part of a cult and not a school.

“I’m so glad you say that, because we are starting a resistant against her.” Allison move to kneel between us.

“Like a militia?” Arnold raises an eyebrow.

“It’s just us teaching ourselves defense against the dark arts, but we are calling it Dumbledore’s army.” She bounces up and down in excitement.  

“Who’s going to lead?” I ask, we were all student needing to learn so who could teach.

“Potter naturally, he did save the day how many times?” She said as if it was a no brainer and if I thought about it was.

“I’m in.” Arnold put his hand in the middle and Allison was quick to put her on top of his. When I didn’t put mine in right away, they both turn to stare at me.

“Believe me I want to learn that stuff, but I would be the thing that brings down your corporation.” I point across the room, where a few slytherin girls were hiding behind shelves of books. “They have been following me around trying to catch me with Snape.” I roll my eyes at them giggling at the thought of the rumors.

“Well, if you lose them, we meet in the room of requirements. We are going to be holding it on random day, it help us not get caught. I’ll keep you in the loop. ” She promises. I put my hand on top of theirs. We all let out a little cheer as we throw our hands in the air, getting us kick out.

* * *

 

This time it was two first years that were following me. I was lead them throw a hallway that loop around, so I would end up behind them. “Where did she go?” The little girl look around, confuse of how I could disappear seeing as there were no doors nearby.

“Right here,” I lean over to whisper, making them scream in fright. “What do you little snoot nose brats think you’re doing stalking me?” I growl.

“Pansy says she let anyone who catches you with Snape hang out with the popular kids.” The boy told on her so fast, letting me know he would fit in with them perfectly.

“You don’t want to hang out with them, they’re not real friends.” I roll my eyes. At least now it made sense why it was all underclassman following me around.

“Then why did you use to hang out with them?” The little girl smirks looking quite triumphed as if she caught me in a lie.

“Because I was like you young and naïve, thinking that being the top of the social food chain would make me happy, but it doesn’t. Happiness comes from love and friendship.” I advice them, helping them to not make the same mistakes I did. It was simple concept, but if you didn’t have the right home life, it was a hard one to learn.

“That a bunch of bull, you just don’t want everyone to find out you’re a fat slag.” My jaw drops at this little boy’s language.

“You listen here, you walking feces if I ever catching you following me around again, I’ll fucking throw a hex at you so horrible you’ll never be able to look at me again without pissing your pants.” I lean over to growls into their faces. Their eyes were wide and lips trembling as they ran away.

“Ms. Louise, we do not go around bullying people.” Umbridge screeches. I roll my eyes as she rushes towards me. I must have been blind by rage, not to see her standing over there. “Did you just roll your eyes at me? Detention, right now,” She grabs my arms.

“I have a class.” I pull my arms away.

“Only student who follow rules deserve an education.” She grabs my arm in a tighter grip as she drags me to her office. My jaw drop for the second time that day, her room looks like it belongs to a little girl. Almost everything in there was pink, except for the pictures of cats on plates that hang along the walls. She shoves me into a chair. “I have been observing you. Your problem is that you don’t know how to be a proper lady. You have a foul mouth, bad attitude, and promiscuous behavior. I see the way you hang all over Mr. Fratzmyer and Mr. Weasley. Those rumors of Snape, I wouldn’t be surprises if they were true.” It took everything I had not to laugh at Arnold’s name being brought up, I wanted to tell her Mr. Weasley had more of a chance with him then I did.

She put a piece of parchment and a black quill in front of me. “I want you to write the lines, I must be a proper lady.”

“Where’s the ink?” I ask, when I saw she was standing there waiting for me to start.

“It’s magically dear, it doesn’t need ink.” She giggles as if she told an inside joke.

“How many lines do I have to write?” This lady had my hand cramping up in her classes, now my poor hand had to endure more torture.   

“Under it sinks in.” Her wicked smile made my stomach turn.

I wrote down I must be before hissing in pain. “Is that my blood?” I gasp, dropping the quill. “Is that legal?” I stare at her in horror.

“I am the minister of magic, everything I do is legal. Now pick up that quill or get expel.” She stood over me. I pick the devil’s quill back up and wrote through the pain. I wrote fifty lines before she stop me.

“Unlike the other students I have to discipline, you come from a well respected family. I believe that you can still be saved. What you lack is a mentor? I want to be that for you, which is why I’m inviting you to join the Inquisitorial Squad. It’s a group of student that will help enforce the new rules.” She looks like she was trying to soften her facial expression to show sympathy for me, but it made her look all the more suspicious. “Especially that Potter boy, he’s paranoia is to too dangerous to be walking around.” Her face went back to the sour look she normally she had on.

“You think that I want to join your enforcers and spend more time with you after you just made me mutilate my own hand.” I glare at her.

“I understand that sometime it takes a while for the punishment to sink in. Right now, you’re angry at me for the pain, but after thinking about it you’ll realize it was for the better. You let me know when you’re ready to join.” She waves me off, before going to coo at one of the cat plates. I ran to the door, forcing it open only to come face to face with Slytherin’s self proclaim royalties.

Draco and his goons push past me like they didn’t see me. My darling roommates couldn’t help but giggle as they past me.

“Guess you’re not as untouchable as you thought. I can call off those underclass brats now.” Parkinson stares with glee at my hand that was dripping blood on the floor. 

* * *

 

For once Parkinson’s word was true, I no longer had anyone following me around. I went through the rest of my day without having obvious idiots who didn’t know how to whisper make assumption about what I could be doing. It was impossible that I was in the east tower to simply take charm.

I was heading to seventh floor corridor, because Allison said Dumbledore’s army is having a meeting right now. I only miss two classes, so I was hoping that I would be able to make it up fast. I open the door that was never there before, to see a bunch of students pointing their wands at me. I put my hands in the air in surrender.

“Scarlett you’re here! How did you get rid of your tails?” Allison ran over to give me a hug. She was so scared that if I didn’t learn to defense myself I would die when the war start. She kept saying that when chaos starts, my parents would come back to finish the job. I would always tell her they didn’t care enough to seek me out.

“With Umbride’s help actually. I’m apparently no longer untouchable, which is what Parkinson wanted in the first place.” I held up my hand. Everyone was crowd around me to read what was carved in.

“I must be a proper lady.” Ron read my hand in disgust.

“Not that I don’t know the answer, but how are you not a proper lady.” Arnold asks, causing Hermione to smack him.

“She’s been watching me for a while and has a whole list of reasons. One being that I hang all over you.” I wink at him, getting a few chuckles from the crowd.

“She been watching you and she didn’t notice our chemistry?” Ron look offended over the fact that someone wouldn’t look at us and know that we had history.

“She mentions your name, too.” I roll my eyes as he’s male ego was healed in an instance.

“Welcome to the team, Scarlet. Shall we begin?” Harry smile at me before bring order back into the room.

“We can stay after I’ll show you what you missed.” Allison pulls me to stand with everyone else as Harry started talking.


End file.
